Anime Addventure : Chained World
by tutcat
Summary: Stories that are from that place that have been saved. Ranma/slaves all hell. Shout out to Gelionlegends (all stories up for adoption)
1. Dr

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of fic s I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I m missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other fic s if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

Chained World

Pick Up [Episode 109641]  
by Vreaky

"We have to get to our destination quickly so that we don't have to worry about being late. When we get there, then we can go and we can get that slave of yours, since I don't want to have them charging us for her just waiting around."

"Ya say it like it's her fault," Ranma muttered as he scowled at his parent.

"No, it's yours. If you hadn't insisted on letting her stay like that, we wouldn't have to worry about going after her."

"Yeah, well if ya hadn't wanted ta go and see if that was a really good practice area like the guy said, we wouldn't have had ta leave her. We didn't even have ta leave her anyway. It was your idea, not mine."

"Who's plan it was doesn't matter," Genma told him, "What does is that now we have to get her."

"I ain't the one who's draggin' us off all over the place."

"We could have moved faster if you just let me place her someplace else."

"No way Pop," Ranma refused, "I ain't 'bout ta abandon her anywhere."

"I've learned that. So, I let you keep her."

"As if ya have somethin' ta say 'bout it."

"Silly boy. I am your father, and responsible for what goes on with us."

"Ya are? Then would ya mind tellin' me why I had ta sleep on the floor when ya had a hotel room and were to lazy ta let us get there in time? Or maybe the cops would..."

His father waved any following words off. "That's quite alright. And don't I let you keep her?"

"Yeah. With a lot of belly achin' and stuff."

"Well, we do have to get her before we move on."

"Whatever..."

"So let's go get her, shall we?"

"Of course," the pigtailed boy sniffed. It wasn't like he was going to abandon his slave like yesterday's tuna roll. She might be his property, but he really cared about her, and tried to treat her the best that he could. So even if his idiot of a father hadn't been willing to go, he would have still gone to pick up:

Chained World: The fall and rise of the moon princesses. [Episode 111570]  
by Greyman

Makoto sat eagerly awaiting her Master's return in the holding pen of Moon Princess Kennels' lobby. She was idly passing the time by nattering away with the other inmates. It was all a lot nicer than that sounded. The kennels were a kind of Pet Hotel for People based around the Japanese concept of Capsule Hotels. The franchise offered a bed in a small capsule for each slave, with a small television and internet connection, shared bathing and dining areas and a small gym for excersise. It was a safe and secure, comfortable and affordable place to leave a slave overnight.

The conversation turned, as it often did in such situations, to, "why did you decide to become a slave?" When the slaves in question are in their late teens the question often becomes, "why did your parents decide to make you a slave?" Often the answer was as simple as it was boring: "it's better than being homeless and jobless" or "to pay for my education."

There were the old stories of foolish dares and lost bets. Such as the hot teacher or tutor who offered to become their failing student's slave on earning a perfect grade, the haughty athletic star defeated by a longshot after challenging the school nerds, or the disgraced executive using the sale price to cover an embezelment only to have the contract bought by a former employer -or sometimes employee. But usually such stories were just that. Usually.

"Well, my parents died in a plane crash, but that's not altogether why," Makoto replied. "They left me with enough money to get by on my own, but I was very lonely and developed this terrible crush on my old sempai. He said the only way his family would allow us to stay together was for me to become his slave."

"Oh, how terribly romantic!" squealed one of the girls.

"Not really," Makoto sighed. "You see, the ink had hardly dried on the contract when he put me up for auction."

"No!"

"Oh yes. I was going through orientation when he put my contract up and, by the time I found out, my half of the salesprice was in my bank account and it was too late to complain." Makoto sighed forelornly.

"Oh dear," another of the girls gasped. "And you got purchased by a wicked old man or something. How aweful."

"Again, no," Makoto chimed in with more vigor. "My young master is quite the athletic hunk, if you like that type. And I do. What about you."

"Oh, I like the type. It's not like I have any choice in the matter though, is it?"

"No, I meant: how did you wind up a slave?"

"Oh. Well, it's like this "

Chained World: The mother's plight [Episode 111668]  
by Kestral

"So your private practice ran into some problems?" asked Makoto, sitting back in the hot tub.

"Yes, and even though it wasn't my fault, the jury decision was against me," said the Doctor. "My peers cleared me of all charges, and the criminal case was thrown out - so they filed a lawsuit in civil court. They ended up bankrupting me with legal charges and with a settlement."

"Wow," said Makoto. "What happened?"

"I was a pediatrician who worked some in the ER, a family lost their daughter when she was in an accident," recited Doctor Mizuno. "When we tried rescue medications after she was brought in, she had reactions to them and died. It turned out there were illicit drugs in her system and there was an interaction. If she'd been completely healthy, we might have been able to save her anyway. She wasn't, and she died even with all the effort to revive her being made."

"Whoa," said Makoto. "So how did you end up here?"

"They saw me as the culprit since I was the doctor who first saw the child," said the Doctor, her hand coming up unconsciously to touch a recent scar along her bicep. "They were apparently well connected with some lawyers. When the criminal board and physician review failed to convict me, the civil case was invoked and they went after everything I owned. In order to keep my child safe and her welfare cared for, I set up a trust fund and my sale went to that."

"So, as a doctor you at least have some major skills and you aren't full use," pointed out Makoto. "You probably have a fair amount of leeway."

"I'm only here because of certain abuses that occurred with the last master," said the physician, closing her eyes and letting her head rest against one of the hot tub's ledges. "After which, they put my license on suspension and re-registered me for 'light duty' until I'm deemed fit."

"Worked you to exhaustion, huh?" said Makoto, noting the odd fresh scars. "Whippings?"

"The previous Master used a cane of bamboo slats tied together," said the Doctor wearily. "As a result, I'm between Masters at the moment."

"Urk," said Makoto. She didn't comment about the illegality of such a thing - it looked like Doctor Mizuno was taking a nap. Probably needed it.

Hmmmmm. Her own Master had some money squirrelled away from that one tournament.

Chained World: Purchased Rescue [Episode 115543]  
by Kender

Watching the elder woman sleep, Makoto knew that she wanted to do something to help her. It wasn't that she could see herself having possibly wound in the same sort of situation if she hadn't been brought by her Master, though there was some of that. Rather, it was more due to the fact that she liked the doctor, as she seemed to be a perfectly nice person. The fact that she'd wound up like this seemed to be more the fault of others wanting to assign blame rather than anything she'd done.

And the fact was that it was entirely possible that the doctor could have another Master who would be just as bad as her last one.

Of course, it would be strange for her Master to own a woman so much older than him, but then there was some... status among the guys his age who'd had 'special' slaves. Thankfully he wasn't one of them, but at least it wasn't like any ridicule would really come their way, at least not in bulk. And with her not being full use, it would only be because they wanted to be together that they would be, though he would never force any slave of his into something like that.

Still, he wouldn't mind what she'd done once he heard Doctor Mizuno's story. He would likely do the same if he was in her place, and would appreciate her actions. His father would be a problem on the other hand, though free and on call medical care would be something that even he could appreciate. Just not having to go to a clinic for treatment would be helpful, and if anything, Genma didn't like to spend money if he didn't have to.

Slipping from the tub, she towled herself off, and headed over to get dressed so that she could get herself a companion.

The clerk gazed up at the lovely young slave girl in front of him and gave her a meaningful look. "Now, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes sir. I have met with the slave, and I think that she'll be well owned by my Master," Makoto replied, schooling her features to show none of the nervousness she felt.

"And you are allowed to do this?"

"Yes sir. My Master's given me his permission to use his money to buy whatever I need to."

"I see..," the clerk commented, though it was more routine that he asked the questions. The fact was that Kumori Mizuno was 'damaged' by her previous owner's actions and the government was reluctant to put any slave who'd gone through that sort of situation into one where similar events could take place. But this Saotome kid had recommendations that were much higher than someone of his age should have. Looking at his current slave confirm them, and the woman did need a Master at the moment. "Then I suppose that I can do only one thing."

"What's that, sir?"

"Make Ranma Saotome the owner of one Kumori Mizuno. Finish with these forms, and we'll be done."

Makoto had to keep herself from yanking the papers out of his hand in excitement. She'd been afraid that she'd get into trouble for what she was doing, even though she knew that it was perfectly legal for her to do so. It would be a surprise to both owner and slave, but she was sure that it would work out.

So she handed back the papers and completed her task, waiting until she was able to leave before letting her happy grin show

Chained World: Doctor doctor, give me the news [Episode 115690]  
by Kestral

There were things generally not spoken of within the society, save for casual conversation between individuals. Odd bits of gossip, urban legends, stories that were retold - often with different names and locations.

One of which was the Slave Underground. Slaves talked amongst themselves, they cooperated, they helped each other out in ways that they wouldn't help their own Masters. Especially cruel or hateful Masters (or Mistresses) tended to have accidents. Not from their own slave of course, but some other slave who accidently left a heavy load atop a ladder which somehow or other dislodged at just the right the moment to crush the cruel Master. Or the evidence of wrongdoing which the Master threw into a fire, which was somehow retrieved and ended up in police custody. And so on. Some embellished this to a Spirit Of Vengeance, that the slaves who died unjustly at the hands of a cruel Master sought vengeance from the afterlife.

In truth however, the more sophisticated and observant knew that slaves were everywhere and that many of them felt a certain camaraderie with their fellows. A lot of slaves, particularly domestics and general labor, gossiped incessently and observed the world around them through cynical but practiced eyes. Word of a cruel Master or Mistress got out, no matter how well or ruthlessly the free tried to restrain it. The opposite was also true of course. Particularly kind and benevolent Masters found nice things happening to them as the word got out.

So it was with the clerk at Moon Princess' Kennels. He saw it all, he heard it all, he passed it on through the network.

Ranma Saotome was a kind young man who often consulted and sought to please his slave Makoto. It was fairly common for a favored slave to be given accounting and general run of the Master's business - for quite a few centuries the samurai and nobles both considered money to be beneath their notice as a class. The relationship between Makoto and Ranma went deeper than that, or so the clerk read from his brief meetings with the two and overhearing conversations by Makoto.

Kumori Mizuno was a contract slave, specialist, and she had another four years and seven months on that contract to serve. She'd been worked to the point of exhaustion and forced to do things both illegal and against her contract under her last Master.

As for that Master, he would get what was coming to him. Those who abused slaves harshly, particularly women or children slaves, and went to prison often met "accidents" - a little battery acid sold as heroin perhaps. Trying to get a high and instead having one's nerve endings wrapped in flame. Such things happened. Though if he had done any of this to a young child - there were worse things that happened.

The clerk was middle-aged and a eunuch who enjoyed this job. Though he tended to be fat as many eunuch did, he still found feminine company to be delightful and seeing to their needs (within reason) a fair career. As he was quick to point out, it was this or become a bureaucrat and he was too much a "people person" to be comfortable seeing only stacks of paperwork all day. He'd been here long enough to simply be known as the Clerk. He was familiar with all the stories of all those who stayed here, and only partly because it made for delicious gossip.

He made a few calls, shared a few jokes, and otherwise handled the paperwork. Kumori Mizuno was added to the register of Ranma Saotome as a slave. The doctor had been assigned to "light duty" and suspended her license until she was completely healed - and working for a student of the martial arts certainly could fit that category.

The clerk also noted that someone down the chain was notifying the woman's daughter of her mother's whereabouts. While strongly frowned upon in general society, it was also quite understandable. So he shrugged and continued on, not seeing the harm in it.

There was a further detail to take care of, and the clerk debated its doing. The former Master's assets had been seized and heavily fined, and part of the share went into the account of those he had wronged - in this case the slave that had been abused.

The clerk clucked to himself thoughtfully. The courts were paying for Kumori's convalescence until her sale went through, but he could delay the final stage in the paperwork until Saotome-san arrived. The thought running through his head was that if he threw the money into a contract buy-out, it would shorten her enslavement but could cause legal repercussions. If her old Master used it to have his case overturned, that would be bad. So that option was out. There were other ways it could be used to good benefit, and the clerk had a lot of contacts to get him the best possible deal (his reputation as one of the best gossips in the area having its perks) and a few services that were not entirely legal in themselves.

It was the older woman's happiness that concerned the clerk. She'd gotten a pretty raw deal through no fault of her own, and now she was looking at a period as common labor until she could get back to doctoring. The young master would be saving some money as she was being purchased as Labor, but would eventually be reinstated as a physician. So what to do? She didn't have much in the way of possessions.

The clerk sat down and made a notation. The young master would be arriving soon according to the word through the grapevine.

Chained World: Easing In [Episode 116927]  
by Kender

The clerk sat down and made a notation. The young master would be arriving soon according to the word through the grapevine. He had just enough time to get some supplies. He knows the appropriate servants, so getting the woman what she needed to be comfortable living outdoors and travelling about seemed appropriate. After all, she hadn't exactly been supplied well by her last Master, and was now being supported with the slave basics. That meant that she wasn't going to have much to use, and she'd need a lot of supplies to be able to hack it with her new owner. She'd need things like clothing that would take wear and tear, footwear that would last for long hikes, and a pack to carry the other stuff that she'd need like a medical aid kit.

This way she'd be able to actually survive the travel, though everything that he knew about the boy pointed to him being willing to take it easy on his slaves. Of course, that was a plus, and even though she wouldn't have a choice in the matter, it would be nice of him to give her that leeway.

However, it would help that she'd have a little... bonus put into her 'supplying'. Though it wasn't usual, the clerk decided that part of preparing her for her new role would be to give her a bit of... help enjoying her situation. She was in need of some caring and affection, and a bit of a hormonal adjustment and easing of her problems would be better. There certainly wouldn't be any forcing of matters, though attraction to her Master wouldn't be a bad thing, and she had previously shown a bit of an enjoyment of the less... intellectual types. So she wouldn't have too much of a problem with finding things to like about a nice boy who was definately good looking and was kind to those who he didn't have to be.

Besides, even if a slave was not 'full-use', it didn't mean that she couldn't couple with her Master if she wanted.

And a long term attachment with an older and more responsible woman would help Saotome, who wasn't one who had much of that sort of thing. As a travelling martial artist, he hadn't had a lot in the way of stability, and this would give him it. Plus it would put him onto his stated path of eventually wanting to be able to have a dojo of his own. Provided that he got someone who could both be a firming influence upon him, he could get there sooner, and if Doctor Mizuno had a stable relationship with him that could last past the time of her enslavement, then so much the better. She could help him willingly, perhaps even to the point of wedding him, or even, if she so desired, extending her contract with him.

After all, it wasn't just their fellow slaves that the Underground would like to help. If a Master was both kind and strong enough, then that individual was to be nutured, as he or she could serve both as an example and someone to teach other Masters and Mistresses better ways to keep their slaves. And having more good owners was always a good thing, since they were both refuge and barrier against the bad ones.

Like the one that Kumori Mizuno had suffered under. But now she was going to be joining a young man who most likely would look to her for advice and naturally want to protect her. Which made him a good candidate for being her owner, especially since he seemed to be undemanding.

Chained World: Reconditioned merchandise [Episode 116966]  
by Kestral

Actually, Kumori Mizuno had already undergone some treatment. It had been deemed necessary.

She was skilled labor, a specialist in a highly trained profession. Not only did a pediatrician have to undergo a lot of schooling before practicing medicine, they had to continue that schooling all the time they practiced medicine.

Between what had happened in the courts, and her previous Master, things had gotten rather bad for her. In order to receive her testimony in court, she'd had to be medicated. Her body had healed, her mind had taken a little work.

Adding some treatment wasn't that hard, and the Clerk knew just the person to take the foundation already built and put a little something together.

The doctor was made ready for her new owner, and she was aware of every bit of it. From the evening out of an uneven cut of hair that hid a scalp wound, to the smoothing of skin, to easing the idea of having a young and inexperienced owner - the physician was gradually made ready for her delivery.

She already regarded Makoto as a new friend, and that relationship would deepen. Eventually she'd be examined and returned to full duty as a physician, but until then she was Light Duty. Which was quite all right with her.

She was quite curious about the new owner, and was uncertain about her status with someone who was apparently on the move, but Makoto assured her that if the physician couldn't carry that heavy pack - she could.

"You did what?" asked Ranma, just knowing that his stupid father would give him grief about that.

"Hmph," said Genma, not particularly liking this. Another mouth to feed and provide for.

Makoto began sketching out the details and something unusual occurred.

"Hmmm, sounds like a good deal," admitted Genma.

Makoto wondered if she'd missed something. If Ranma's father thought it was a good idea, there must have been something wrong with the arrangement after all.

"Whatcha mean, Pops?" asked Ranma.

"A bargain is a bargain," said Genma. "If you've got her at the Light Duty Unskilled rate, then she regains her status as a physician, you can then allow a buyout of her contract with a major jump in cost."

"Ah," said Makoto. Genma saw it as a 'get rich quick' scheme. No wonder.

Ranma shrugged. It sounded like the doctor had gone through a tough time. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with a doctor, but he had been letting Makoto manage his money and she'd been able to stretch it further than he could. "All right. She ready?"

"She'll just be a few moments," explained Makoto. "Apparently she's got some supplies."

Bing! Bing! Bing! "Mail call!"

Ami checked her computer, and sure enough she had a new e-mail and it looked like the spam filter was working. Seeing the from address, she quickly opened it and checked the contents.

Her mother had been sold with her remaining contract time to a martial artist named Ranma Saotome.

Ami's eyes widened as she took in the relevant data. Sixteen years old?

Chained World: Being Recieved [Episode 118149]  
by Kender

Though she knew that she had little choice in the matter, Doctor Mizuno was finding herself quite nervous about the whole situation. After all, getting a new Master was no small thing, and even without her past, this was a big step for her. With a new owner, she was going to have a new period of her life, which she could sense would be a good thing, but it was a new thing.

But she knew that she couldn't delay, and so she shouldered the brand new pack that she'd been given and headed out to where the boy who owned her would be waiting.

Stepping outside, she saw that there were three people waiting for her. She already recognised Makoto, so that meant that the other two had to be her Master, and likely his father. Moving over to them, she tried not to worry, but there were some that burbled in the back of her head.

Though, the sight of her new Master wasn't one of them. He didn't look like he was a bad sort at all. In fact, he had an open face which displayed his emotions quite easily, and a physique that she didn't need to be a doctor to appreciate. There was a bit of something untamed about him, and a self-confidence that was readily apparent. She remembered a full use slave she'd once met who'd gushed about how her young owner was 'capable all night long', and this young man looked likely to be possibly able to head in that direction.

Blushing at the line of her thoughts, she turned her attention to the elder man, and frowned. Something seemed... not trustworthy about him. He had a bit of the look of a used car salesman about him, though he didn't seem as bad as her previous Master. Still, something told her to be glad that she was owned by his son, and not by him.

Once all the formalities were taken care of, she stood in front of him, and prepared herself for the real test. This would be her first moment as his slave, and his reaction would tell her at least in part what to expect. She looked at him and said, "Hello Master..."

For a moment, Ranma wondered what he should do. Standing before him was his new slave, and by what he'd been told, she had been abused by her last master. But no one had told her that this elder woman would be... attractive. He could tell that she was waiting for him to say something though, and he felt that it should be something that spoke of him being strong, but kind.

What he managed to say was, "Uh... Hi. Nice ta meetcha."

Kumori blinked at the informal greeting, and it took her a few moments to realise that he wasn't going to be anything like a typical master. "It's good to meet you."

"Same here, even this is really not somethin' I thought would happen."

"I understand..," she murmured, wondering if he was regretting having purchased her.

"Good, 'cause I ain't real good with explainin' stuff. But ya, it's just wierd tryin' ta imagine leavin' one slave off, and comin' back ta own two. It's a bit surprisin' ta be told that, suddenly, ya own another slave, and ya didn't even know that ya did it."

"I'm sorry about that Master," Makoto apologised.

"Eh, it's okay. The way I figure it, what's done is done," the pigtailed boy said with a shrug. "All that's left now is ta go with it. I'm just gonna hope that ya can be happy with bein' my slave Doc."

"'Happy'," the elder woman parroted.

"Yeah. I mean, what good is it ta make ya miserable. I know what it's like, and it ain't fun. But I can try ta be a good Master, even if I can't change Pop."

"Stupid boy," the elder Saotome said with a sniff, "What I do, I do because I have the experience to know that you'll thank me."

"Like that'll happen."

Seeing the younger slave act like this was a usual occurance, the Doctor realised that this wasn't going to be anything similar to even what she'd been told to expect before she was processed. This young man didn't seem to be one for proprieties, nor was he acting all superior. Rather, he acted as if he would prefer to keep everything relaxed and off the cuff.

And for some reason, that appealed to her.

"What will we be doing Master?" she asked.

Ranma was surprised out of his glaring match with his father and shrugged. "Simple. We're travellin' right now."

"Oh? And is there a destination?"

Chained World: House Call [Episode 118171]  
by Kestral

Kumori Mizuno followed, her pack carrying medical supplies and a few outfits that had been picked out for her.

Considering all the giggles from the "wardrobe wenches" doing those selections, she had a bad feeling about this.

The trip to China was another thing altogether. She was actually looking forward to it.

"If it were just us, we'd just swim to China," confessed Genma. "Unfortunately, that isn't possible right now."

Ranma shook his head at the old man's antics. "Yeah right. I'm surprised you ain't got me towing a boat while swimming to China."

Genma blinked. "How did you guess?"

"Experience," said Ranma.

"Oh," said Genma. "Well, I -"

"Know of some transportation," said Kumori thoughtfully.

"We don't have a lot of money," cautioned Ranma.

"That's okay, the transportation I'm thinking of - we could work passage." Kumori seemed to consider the two and nodded. "It's an oarship."

"Ah," said Genma, brightening. "Strength and endurance training. Race?"

"Competitive training," said Kumori. "There is a catch, however."

"She calls this a 'catch'?" asked Ranma, pulling on the oar.

"No, she calls this 'competitive training'," grunted Genma, pulling his own oar.

"Hmph," hmphed Ranma as the other vessel tried to ram them for the third time since leaving the shore.

"I'm just glad they didn't want me to be the figurehead," said Kumori from her seat.

"glub!" glubbed Makoto from where she was chained to the prow of the ship.

"You'll get the hang of breathing between waves soon, Mako-chan," advised the doctor. "It took me a few minutes."

"glub gak," said Makoto, stating that she did have a better figure but that the current situation was rather uncomfortable.

Chained World: Salvaging Moment [Episode 119009]  
by Kender

"I really don't like this," Ranma muttered as he felt another thump as the other vessel smacked into the one he was on.

Kumori managed to give her owner a weak smile. "I'm sorry, but this is the best that I could do on short notice. And you did say that you try to make everything into training..."

"Yeah..."

"Then you're not too put out by all this?"

The pigtailed boy managed a heavy sigh as he pulled on his oar. "Nah... It is better than havin' ta deal with swimmin' the whole way. 'Specially if Pop had decided ta do somethin' stupid like get sharks ta 'motivate' me."

"When would I do something like that?!" the elder Saotome barked.

"Ya wanna list?"

"Well... no."

"At least somethin's goin' right..."

"And you don't have to do this more than once," Kumori commented.

"Now that's a good thing ta hear..."

"I'd think so too..."

"Yup, but..," her owner began... before a rather large hit came up, and there was a massive cracking sound. "What was that?"

"I don't think that it was us..."

"Hey!" Makoto called out from the prow.

"Huh? What are you... oh..."

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"It looks like our opponents lost. They're sinking."

"Musta hit them hard."

"Or in the wrong place. But now we've got some salvage rights."

"What d'ya mean?"

The doctor shrugged. "Since they went down, we get to get any property that they may have had on it."

"Oh, really..."

"Yes, really."

"That sounds very interesting..," Genma spoke up as he grinned to himself.

"How nice for you..."

"Well, I figure that I'm gonna get... this," the younger Saotome commented as he blindly reached over the side and grabbed:

Chained World - Dr.: Dojo maker [Episode 119060]  
by Kestral

Genma wanted a dojo. He wanted Ranma to be a superior martial artist running that dojo, and he wanted himself to be the overseer/wise old sensei who mainly sat back and didn't have to do much of anything at all.

In this world, certain things had to go along with that dream.

For Ranma to be considered seriously as a master of his Art, he had to have several things - not the least of which was a command of the Art. There was also the physical dojo. In his home world that might have sufficed.

In THIS world, that was a good start. Prestige counted a lot in setting up a dojo, and part of prestige was one's slaves. Some people required their slaves only learn from other slaves. Some had other ideas, apparently suggested by a number of pop media types at one time or another. A frequent one was that female slaves would only be trusted with another female, so this was something to consider. This being the case, despite their frequent lack of funds, Genma had seen the need for Ranma to have a slave and one that could learn and practice the Art. He wasn't sure about the dream in which a white cat had whispered in his ear, but he'd followed the advice in his dream and had found Makoto on sale.

She'd only been around the past couple of years, but Genma was congratulating himself on the wisdom of his decision ever since. Makoto was a good cook, especially when they frequently had to stretch out trail rations, a fairly talented fighter, and had not (as he'd originally feared) slowed them down at all. If the Tendo family had been around in this world, he'd have been concerned about how close Ranma had gotten to his slave but Genma had searched an entire week for Soun Tendo without finding a trace of his old buddy.

Now this other slave offered several benefits, and Genma was pondering the benefits of various slaves that Ranma might own versus the problems of the cost of maintenance. While he was originally against the idea of tournaments and the various bloodsports, he'd come to the conclusion about the time they'd picked up Makoto that reputation HAD to be built for Ranma to get that dojo eventually.

Some tournaments were restricted to slaves, in which case Makoto's training had to be intense. Her strength had grown steadily more impressive and her height gave her a reach advantage that was put to good use. It didn't hurt the betting or the crowd's reactions that her figure was nice either.

What was needed now was some manner of increasing Ranma's reputation and the purchase of a dojo. They'd need to continue their training journey some more in order to meet Genma's standards, but this was about the right time for a home base. The new slave, Kumori, could be left behind to maintain the place.

Eventually the new slave might be sold, but having an on-call physician had its advantages.

As Ranma reached out quickly and hauled aboard a figure, Genma allowed himself a thin smile and a nod of his head. Both ships had had their figureheads, slavegirls chained naked (or nearly so) near the bow of the ship. It was an old tradition, and the girl was protected from damage by the ram and some distance from the point of contact - but it was still pretty messy.

Now the new slave was pointing out salvage laws and that Ranma could claim the new slave. Genma hoped she had some skills worth bringing to the table, but a freebie is a freebie. The transfer papers would take a modest fee, but if they needed to they could remake the money with the sale.

Genma listened to the girl's explanation. She'd ended up on figurehead duty as punishment for some trivial and unintended mistake on her part? Well, that didn't bode too well, but she was comely enough to fetch a fair price if it came to the need for a resale.

"My name?" said the newly salvaged slave as her former masters were thrown life preservers by her new master's other slaves. "It's -"

Chained World - Dr.: Golden Opportunity [Episode 119662]  
by Kender

"My name?" said the newly salvaged slave as her former masters were thrown life preservers by her new master's other slaves. "It's Minako."

Ranma shrugged and held out a hand. "Nice ta meet ya, Minako."

"It's good to meet you too Master!"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Master. Though I should be thankful to you more..."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'm not the figurehead anymore and I'm not floating out on the sea either."

"Hey, no worries," he told her, "But won't ya miss your old masters?"

"Nope. I really never got to know them. They were pretty hands off, if you know what I mean. You'd think that with a pretty young slave, they'd pay more attention, but I was just another thing to do a job..."

"That sounds rough, but how'd ya wind up as a slave?"

"I... kind of got in trouble in school and at home. Nothing bad, but it was enough for me to be sold into slavery. By the time I could clearly see what was happening, I was on my way to be processed."

"Ah," the pigtailed boy murmured, and turned to the doctor. "I know that ya are on light duty, but can ya tell me if she's okay?"

"I'd say that she's a healthy young woman, just by looking," Kumori commented drily.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd say so, wouldn't you?"

The pigtailed boy looked over where his newest slave stood, still wet from the sea water and blushed heavily as he realised that the girl was going to put on a show whether she wanted to or not.

Noticing her state, the blonde also saw the acknowledgement of appreciation of her looks in her new Master's actions, and had to fight betwen covering herself embarrassedly, and making sure to let him appreciate her charms. This, after all, was a rather hunky young man, and the knowledge that she would belong to him was a whole lot more satisfying than being owned by her previous masters had been. Any way she could look at it, this was more of the sort that she'd been hoping for when she'd been originally processed.

Makoto merely looked at the other girl and wondered if she would be having another new friend.

Leaning back in his seat, Genma watched this go on, and smiled. Here was so much opportunity that he knew that he could get a lot out of it. Not only would he get the dojo he so desired, he could get money for what his son had managed to get. Hopefully the boy wouldn't get to attached, but even if he did, the elder Saotome was sure that he could adapt to that situation.

Chained World - Dr.: China On A Budget [Episode 119770]  
by Kestral

Genma smirked a lot.

Makoto and Minako chatted, each carrying her backpack. Makoto had Kumori's backpack slung over a shoulder in addition to her own, but didn't seem to notice the extra weight. At the very least she didn't complain of it.

Kumori Mizuno marked another day on her calendar and walked along, carrying only the pack with the first aid kit.

Ranma carried his own pack, with some of the supplies from his three slaves. It was good weight and endurance training, after all.

That was not the reason for the smirk present on Genma's face.

Ranma took his responsibilities seriously, often with complaints but that was more a token protest than anything else. As the Master of two full-use and one limited-duty slave, he had not taken liberties with any of them and was doing something that would have astounded any number of his hormonally befuddled peers.

He was training them in the martial arts.

The doctor received the least amount of training, and the gentlest handling. Often the first thing Ranma did when setting up for camp was that Ranma would give the doctor a massage along the legs, buttocks, back, and shoulders. She was about Genma's age, though still fairly young looking and pretty, and not nearly in Genma's shape. Genma, despite appearances, could run for hours and walk all day without so much as sore feet. The doctor could not.

Makoto was already developing quite well in the martial arts. Natural talent, her surprising strength, and the height advantage meant that she was quite a find. Genma had no objection to the girl becoming Ranma's permanent slave, it was expected of a dojo to have one or two at least for various functions.

Minako was clumsy, continually mangling phrases beyond all recognition, and a few levels short of a dungeon. However she had good reflexes and seemed to find some degree of talent within the Art when actively practicing.

Ranma had interpreted "full use" to mean "train heavily" - and was pursuing that. In addition to the stretches and early morning training before they set out, and the hour after setting up camp, he looked for opportunities for "training exercises" to unleash on the two.

Finally they crested a ridge and Genma nodded. "That's it, we're here at last."

Chained World - Dr.: Going To Town [Episode 120294]  
by Kender

Ranma looked over what his father was showing them and saw something that looked like it was out of an age long past. Simple buildings were clustered together in a small village, with the smoke of fires burning in hearths rising in wisps above the rooftops. People in clothing that had never come from a machine walked around without a single sign of being harried. Nothing modern really stood out, though that was not something that he really minded.

He just wondered why his father had brought them there.

In another life, he would have been a girl when he headed out to that village. There, he and his father would have partaken of a feast that was someone else's. The owner would lose a fight over that and would wind up hunting the outsider 'girl' who had defeated her. Then she would find out that her prey was really the boy she liked, and she would pursue his affections.

However, things were a bit different. After all, Genma had learned from his mistake in transporting them to this world that magic was real. as such, cursed training grounds did not hold the appeal that they might have. It didn't mean that he wouldn't go, as he just wanted more information about the place before making a decision.

But this village he knew he had to visit. This was the homeland of the Chinese warriors he'd heard about. It was said that they were highly skilled in the Art, to the point where many would not be able to match their abilities. They had a history of their members hiring out as mamluks, and were known to be skilled soldiers as well. And if their forces could be brought to bear, they would be a force to be reckoned with.

Of course, the pigtailed boy could see the practicing being done, and wondered if he could get to spar with some of the villagers. It seemed to be a mixed group, with some guys there, but there were a lot more girls bouncing around. The fact that many of them were pretty registered rather clearly, though he had little wish to lose his head over it. He saw no reason to start panting over them, as it just seemed to not be the right thing to do. Heck, if he wanted to, he could be his two slaves, but he didn't want to disrespect them like that, since despite admitting that all three of them were attractive, he didn't want to sleep with a girl who had no choice. If he ever got to the point where a girl went to bed with him, it would be because she wanted to.

Not that he'd been fantasizing about such things or anything.

The fact that he trained them was simply that he saw no reason not to, and every reason that he should. After all, they would have to possibly defend themselves and teaching them how to fight also helped them to get into shape. That he liked doing it was just a bonus.

Still, he wasn't sure just why his father had brought them there. He wasn't too clear on the reasoning, but then, the elder Saotome had never been one to discuss what his plans were until it was actually time to implement them.

"Come along now," Genma pronounced, waving a hand to gesture them foward. "Let's get to the village as soon as we can, alright?"

"Whatever ya say Pop," Ranma replied with a sigh, hoping that this would be simply another stop on their training journey.

Unfortunately, that might have been a bit of a problem since as they got into the village,:

Chained World - Dr.: Tournament Of What? [Episode 120350]  
by Kestral

The world, as stated, was not quite the same. The major world divergence had taken place nearly a thousand years past, though elements had apparently existed prior to that. Therefore it should come as no surprise that the village itself was different.

Three thousand years ago, a group of horse nomads from Scythia had ended up fleeing a series of disasters. They'd then intermarried with the Mongols briefly, come down South to escape inter-clan skirmishes, and finally given up nomadic lifestyles in order to build a village.

The village was classically Chinese, turn of the century. It seemed to be confused about which century though, as some aspects seemed to vary between the 12th and 20th centuries.

The Amazons had changed quite a bit since Homer's time. Of course, that meant that a little discrepency down the road had a lot of room to snowball into major differences from what it would be otherwise.

Instead of two weary and hungry recently cursed individuals entering during a tournament and making a bee-line for a table of "free food", one had a group of five individuals without curses entering during a fairly normal day - after having a decent breakfast. A fair amount of difference right there.

Chained World - Dr.: Loosened Focus [Episode 120943]  
by Kender

"Amazin'..," Ranma murmured as he looked around at all the girls sweating up a storm as they worked out around them as the group quietly walked into the village.

"They are attractive girls," Kumori commented.

"That too."

"Excuse me?"

"Sure they are pretty, but I was commentin' on the fact that they look to be pretty good in their trainin'. It ain't like I've been ta a lot of places where this many people've been practicin' like this."

"Oh... Well, I suppose that's understandable. After all, this doesn't look like it's a typical village."

"That's true, but I've got a feelin' that ya ain't just talkin' 'bout the trainin'."

The doctor smiled and nodded at her owner. "You're right. This seems to be a place that doesn't quite follow the so-called 'normal' routines. After all, other places have routines too, but this one seems more... martial than anything else."

"I do hope that wasn't a complaint," commented an aged voice, which was revealed to be an old woman standing on a staff next to them when the group turned to look at her.

"It wasn't. I was just making an observation."

"We were just admiring how this place is so dedicated to the Art," Makoto commented.

"Oh?" the old woman replied.

"I've been training a long time, but I've never seen a group quite like this."

"And you likely won't."

Minako gave a puzzled frown. "What's that mean?"

"You see, we have thousands of years of history involved in this. It's our culture, and many of our women have been warriors over the centuries."

"Have they now?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, they have."

"Sounds interesting. But you are..."

"And Elder of this tribe. I am Cologne, young one. And I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you of anything. I just had to be certain that you were as polite as your group looked. Which you are, and that speaks well of your control."

"I didn't do anything," Kumori said, "Things just seem to be nice under my current Master."

"I see..."

"Ya know," Ranma put in, "This is a real nice place ya got here."

"I am glad you like it."

"Hey. Anyplace that's trainin' in the Art like this has gotta be good, right?"

Cologne chuckled a bit. "Not quite, but in this case, your words aren't so bad. But still, you mustn't think that all we do is the Art."

"Ya don't?"

"Of course not. Our trackers are famed for their skill, we have healers who are well sought after, and our smiths create weapons of great value. And that's not all."

"Sounds like enough ta make people want what ya got," the pigtailed boy told the Elder.

"You're closer than you might think. In the past, we've had incidents where people have thought that Amazons would make good slaves. Some have even gone to the lengths of actually kidnapping villagers in order to get what they want."

"What? Why?"

"Because they think that they can break them in to 'new roles'. A few think that 'breaking' an Amazon would result in a better slave. There are males who would love to have an utterly loyal bodyguard that can double as decoration, a pet tracker, or simply a love slave whose will has been dominated by her owner's," Cologne told him with a sigh and was pleasantly surprised when the boy's face quickly wrinkled into an expression of disgust. 'This is a boy to watch. Perhaps even one to work with...'

"I hope that they don't get away with that sort of junk," sniffed the blonde.

"Most times they get a surprise when they try to do what they plan. Some villagers have to be rescued, but for the most part, we have managed to deal with it before anything happens. A couple of girls have been... damaged and then there are the ones that like certain ideas... But in any case, I'm sure that you haven't come to hear simple stories. Especially with the tournament going on."

"What sort of tournament?" the emerald eyed girl asked.

"Why one in the Art, of course. It's a contest of fighting skills. Didn't you know that?"

"Not really. Our Master's father dragged us here, and he's never really been one for telling us why we're going someplace."

"Oh, so you didn't come for the tournament?"

Ranma gave a snort. "We coulda, but we'd never know it if Pop had his way. At least until the old man decided ta tell us, which'd probably be just be before he pushed me inta it."

Chained World - Dr.: Servant speaking [Episode 121035]  
by Kestral

There was a great deal of curiosity about the outsiders, of course. Just as certain was that nobody wanted to LOOK like they were intent on the newcomers.

Most made the obvious assumption that the woman was the Master and the crowd were her slaves.

The idea that the boy could keep up with all three women was so ridiculous that if it occurred to anyone, they weren't going to mention it.

Naturally something occurred within moments of their arrival.

While Ranma and Genma were led away with tales of martial arts battles, Kumori found herself approached by several of the young women of the village - who offered her and the other two women shelter from male dominance.

That none of them were inclined to pursue that offer was accepted after it had been made, with reactions ranging from disbelief to shaking head acceptance.

Then it came out that she was a physician.

"So your art, this Nichieju Style is loosely based on Tiger Style Kung Fu?" asked Genma.

"Actually, it's the other way around," declared Cologne haughtily. "Though only the easiest snippets to copy ended up in the styles of Cat and Tiger."

"Or Tiger-Crane Style," said Ranma. "Like Pai Mei-sensei."

Dead silence.

"You've studied under Pai Mei?" asked Cologne, slightly more respectfully.

"Oh, you know him?" Ranma asked.

"I'm surprised he would train a Japanese martial artist," said Cologne.

"I think he mainly did it to piss Pops off," answered Ranma.

"Ah," said Cologne.

"Yeah, Pops was always getting into arguments about styles and such, and then he'd trade techniques off," said Ranma with a shrug. "Like that Shaolin temple a few years back."

"So you've learned something of Shaolin and Tiger-Crane?" asked Cologne.

"Yeah, some," said Ranma. "We started going to places like that mainly to find a way back home. Turns out that a lot of techniques and such are just a little different, and some are missing entirely."

"There are several martial arts that apparently never came to exist here, and their techniques are useful bargaining chips," admitted Genma.

"Oh?" asked Cologne. The older one knew of lost martial arts?

"Imagine my surprise when it turned out no one knew of Muay Thai or Escrima," said Genma, eyeing the window of a pastry shop that his nose had already determined was operating and turning out something intriguing.

"Do tell?" prompted Cologne.

"Hmmm?" Genma started peering around. "Where'd that slave of yours get to with our money, boy?"

Chained World - Dr.: Jumping Company [Episode 121761]  
by Kender

"Now that is a male that could keep a warrior warm at night," murmured an Amazon with a wicked grin.

Shampoo looked at the other girl and nodded. "He is good looking, isn't he?"

"Yes, he definately is. But he is not only that. I mean, he's strong and confident, but not a jerk than a lot of other guys. I could see a lot of good times with him at my side."

"You and a lot of others. After all, since when has a male come in and not been an ass?"

"Sometimes, being an ass isn't a bad thing..," the other Amazon commented.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that there are guys with tight rears that have only that noticable."

"You're such a lech, Cream."

"And proud of it. But don't pretend that you wouldn't like a hunk like that to ravish you all night long."

"He'd have to prove himself strong enough for anything like that to happen to me," the lavander haired girl pronounced.

That last comment was something that had the nearly blind boy who'd been approaching her stopping to blink. He frowned slightly as he tried to consider what he'd heard, and realised that it wasn't something that he liked, especially when he'd run it through his mind several times. And when he figured out what he thought it meant, he knew that there was only one option in this case.

Kumori was well aware of the fact that she'd been educated in the culture of this village. After all, she'd just come there, and hadn't been told that she'd be going to the place. So, it was understandable that she would possibly get into trouble there. That was what she'd thought would be the case as she had found herself dragged off by a group of excited women.

But once she'd found herself seated with a cup of tea in front of her, she'd been rather surprised as to the situation. And when a massed group of voices started asking her medical questions she started to realise that she wasn't interrogated, so much as questioned. It wasn't so bad, though she was surprised to find that she was in such demand.

"Let the woman breathe," murmured the old woman in charge. "If you wish to let her pass on her knowledge, then you must let her speak."

"Elder Lilac..," complained one of the younger women.

"I do hope that you aren't about to backtalk, are you..?"

"I'm glad," the Elder said, and turned to their guest. "They are young and excited, so... They want to get it all done now."

"Sounds like some of my... the interns I've known," Kumori admitted.

"Oh?"

"They're young, and they want to know it all now."

"Exactly."

"What I don't understand is what's going on. I mean, am I so interesting?"

"Yes, you are. You see, these ladies surrounding you are our Healers, and as such, what you know could be of great importance."

The doctor blinked slightly. "Do you mean to tell me that you want to know what I know?"

"That is basically it. Though we know that you might look down upon our natural way of healing, we would like to know how an outsider might wish to do what we do. This way, we can learn what new advances, imagined or real, that our counterparts have made."

"Well... I wouldn't say that I look down on your way of healing. In fact, there's been a growth in the interest in the ways native cultures work on ailments, and the various wild plants that might prove to be good medicines."

"Ahh..," Lilac murmured in approval, "This will be more interesting than I thought..."

"I think Makoto's off watchin' the trainin'," Ranma told his father, "And the doc's got a fan club or somethin'."

"Damn. I want to get something..," Genma complained.

"Guess ya'll have ta wait 'til later..."

"But we're here now boy."

"So? It ain't like it's goin' anywhere, is it?"

Cologne nodded, amused at the way that the son was able to stand up to his father. "It's become rather popular."

"See? I'm sure that nothin's gonna happen before we get back to it..," the pigtailed boy murmured... before something did happen.

A wildly screaming boy leapt at him, using chains as his weapon of choice.

"What the heck..?!"

"I'm not about to let you get Shampoo!" the boy yelled as he sent strikes at Ranma.

"But I don't wanna wash my hair!"

"Not shampoo! Shampoo! She's knows that you want to attack her so that you can ravish her at your mercy! And I'm not going to let you do it!"

"HUH?! I don't know what the heck you're talkin' 'bout!"

"The hell you don't! I'll protect her from youl, or my name isn't Mousse!"

"And I'll protect myself, thanks," the younger Saotome said as he yanked on a chain, and fell backwards. But it wasn't an accidental fall. The pull put his attacker off balance, and made him come fowards. Once he was in range, Ranma kicked the boy so that he flew over him, and off to the side.

That surprised Mousse, who found himself flung down the street and over the fence of a pig pen. He landed belly down in the mud, and slid across it until he wound up mouth to mouth with a pig.

"He deserved that..," Cologne murmured while:

Chained World - Dr.: Splish Splash, an impromptu bath [Episode 121853]  
by Kestral

Mousse aimed carefully, charged forward, brought up his weapon of the moment.

Ranma blinked and stared as that Mousse guy charged Makoto for some reason.

Makoto had no idea why this guy was attacking her, but there was a time for philosophical debate and there was a time for kicking butt.

Makoto had a surprising strength - even Genma had been startled by the fighting potential of the tall girl and how much force she could put into her punches and kicks. She had taken to the training in Anything Goes like Genma took to a free buffet. She tended to put her own style or grace into things as she went.

Her hands clasped the sides of the axe, one leg swept out. Opponent in midair - grab one wrist and ankle, begin spinning with the attacker slowly lifting off the ground.

"Anything Goes Style Special Manuever! Around The World!"

"I thought you were going with 'Fly The Unfriendly Skies'," commented Ranma as Makoto sent the attacker on a long trip.

"I changed my mind," said Makoto leaning against a vertical surface because that manuever made her dizzy.

"Hmmm," said Ranma, wondering why Makoto kept using that manuever when she had to grab hold of him immediately thereafter. Oh well. Girls. Who could figure?

"whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" went Mousse as he passed a flight of ducks. He reached into a sleeve pocket and produced some glasses. Once he looked around at his surroundings (clouds and mountain peaks and a distant ground) - he calmly and carefully put his glasses away again. "Okay, this day officially stinks."

Finally he felt the forward momentum slow, and his flight began to resemble a fall more and more.

Hmmm. Water there. If he could just angle towards one of those pools.

WHAM!

"AGHHHHH!" yelled a boy with a bandana as some guy in a Chinese shirt knocked him off a cliff.

SPLASH! SPLASH!

Chained World - Dr.: Bouncing Falls [Episode 123638]  
by Kender

The Guide heard the splashes of water, and wondered what had happened to his nice and comfortable day. He'd been enjoying a bit of relaxation lately, what with the absence of guests discovering that his warnings were totally true. Not having to deal with hikers turning to poultry or a wayward traveller becoming monkey was very good in his opinion. That made it so that he could sit back and enjoy the fine weather of the day.

Oddly enough, his enjoying the warmth of the sun and the clear skies had allowed him to see the one boy flying through the air. That had been rather unusual, save when an Amazon got angry. However, the sight of the boy crashing into one who'd been walking on the cliff overlooking the valley was rather disheartening. It was sort of like watching some obscene act play out. One couldn't help but stare in fascination no matter knowing what would happen.

And it quite obviously went as he'd known it would. The only unknown part was the exact end result. Yet even that was put into likely possibilities.

The flying boy slammed into the wanderer, pushing that other boy back so far that he flew off the cliff himself. But the already airborne one seemed to... bounce off of the wanderer, and wound up dropping off in another direction. Both of them fell into pools, and wound up causing splashes at exactly the same time.

Hurrying over to a spot where it would be easiest to speak to them both, he called out, "Ahhh, sirs. Terrible tragic story of two boys who fall in different pools."

Two shapes pulled themselves out of the pools, and looked at him in shock for a moment.

He sighed and knew that his day was shot to hell

Chained World - Dr.: Very Bad You Fall In Spring! [Episode 123663]  
by Kestral

The world was different.

The Amazon Village was different.

Was there any surprise that the Cursed Springs Of Jusenkyo were different?

Ryoga Hibiki didn't know this. All he knew was that he was on the trail of some lowlife pantywaist named Ranma Saotome who'd sucker-punched him from behind in a tournament!

He'd managed to follow the slimy trail of this sneaky little SOB but then some weird guy in white came crashing into him and knocking him into some cold fetid water. Yech!

Ryoga lifted himself out of the pool and looked up at the figure of the portly guy in the Mao uniform.

"Ah, sirs! Terrible tragic story of two boys who fall in different pools!"

"GRONK!" said Ryoga, then stopped and tried again. "GRONK! GRONK! ... gronk?!"

The Jusenkyo Guide looked up at huge creature with the bandana on its head. "You sir, fall in Spring Of Drowned Club Tailed Heavily Armored Dinosaur. Terrible tragic story of dinosaur which fall in spring two hundred six million year ago. I think. Guide not paleontologist so not sure."

"GRONK?!" said Ryoga, aghast. He turned into a creature whose name he probably couldn't pronounce?! "GRONK! GRONK!"

The Guide produced a teapot and poured hot water on the dinosaur. "Not to worry, hot water turn you back to normal. But only until next time you gets splashed with cold water."

"Where's a permanent cure?!" demanded Ryoga.

"Have to wait, try leaping in spring now - curse mix and sir be off even worse than now," said the Guide.

Dripping water was heard in the following silence.

"Not forget about other Mister Customer," assured the Guide. "You also fall in cursed spring, also change back to normal with hot water - cursed form with cold. You fall in Spring Of Drowned:"

Chained World - Dr.: Just The Little Things... [Episode 137605]  
by Kender

"Not forget about other Mister Customer," assured the Guide. "You also fall in cursed spring, also change back to normal with hot water - cursed form with cold. You fall in Spring Of Drowned Zombie Girl. Other than green skin, red eyes, generally punk-goth look, and smell - sir almost look pretty."

"Gruh?!" went the transformed boy.

"Well, yes, 'pretty what?' is good question."

Shambling over to look at the reflection in the water, Mousse saw that the Guide really was telling the truth. Had she been bearing pale skin and dark hair, she would have looked rather attractive, with a small waist, slim limbs and a nicely sized chest. Instead, she had odd coloring that actually wasn't that bad, and the various... detriments that a zombie had going for her.

The Guide looked over the both of them and knew that he'd have to deal with this pair for a while. The pair were newly cursed, and they'd likely be pestering him about their curses, but he was all too aware of that fact. It happened every so often, and always to someone's detriment, as it seemed that whomever had set up the cursed pools had made them a draw for weird things to drown. After all, how did a zombie drown?

Still, there wasn't much he could do about it. This was his job, and he had to deal with it. He'd been at long enough to figure out ways to smooth out the work, and make it easier on both him and the 'customers'.

Unfortunately, his 'ever ready' kettle was not chosen for any ability to get a big dinosaur sufficiently wet. "Mister Customers stay here. Need heat more water for change back. Oh, and Mister Customer who now have zombie body? No eat other Mister Customer brain. Not think he be a good meal."

As the guide shuffled away, Ryoga slowly turned to face the other new victim of the springs with a wary look on his face.

"Guh?" asked the nearly blind boy turned zombie girl.

The Lost Boy thought about the Guide's parting words and really hoped that he'd been kidding.

Normally, the Amazons considered outsider girls to be coming in two forms. Occasionally, those females born in areas other than the Village would be warriors worthy of respect, but for the most part, they tended to think of those girls as rather weak. That might not mean that they couldn't like them, or have some sort of respect for their abilities, but they were reasonably assured by their exposure to outsiders that the girls would be coddled, soft, restricted and generally subservient.

One of the girls who had come in the latest outsider party had proven to be neither coddled or soft, and the younger Amazons liked that, a lot, something that they made clear to her when she and Minako were pulled away by a group of smiling girls.

"So... You're not mad that I got rid of that jerk?" Makoto asked.

Shampoo snorted. "Is good thing you do. Always jumping where not wanted. He more pest than friend, and he no friend."

"Oh?"

"You no need worry. Mousse too stupid to make anyone worry. He no get idea that Shampoo no like him, but he keep bothering anyway."

"And 'shampoo' is?"

"I is Shampoo. Is name," the lavander haired Amazon replied as she jerked a thumb at herself.

"Ah... Well, sorry about that..."

"Already say no need be sorry about idiot."

"Not that. He deserved it for attacking me," the emerald eyed girl replied, "I meant your name."

"That. Yes, well, no expect outside girl know names."

"Yeah, but I don't want to offend anyone."

"Is good idea. Wish more know it."

"True..."

"But is different for you group," Shampoo told her. "Even males understand it."

"Yeah, but Master's always been understanding..."

"He's real nice since I've come to be with him... Though it's weird..." Minako muttered.

"What is?"

"You'd think with two full use slaves who were pretty young girls, he'd take advantage of the situation..."

Makoto took in the other slave's meaning and blushed hard. "He's just always been that way. Even if we're his slaves, he'll treat us as nicely as he can, and make sure that he does right by us."

"Doesn't mean that he can't do the rest. Maybe we'll have to take the lead..."

"Oh my..."

Though Makoto was looking rather dazed, the Amazons tended to nod to themselves. If one had a male who was strong and respectful, that was one to definitely grab up while the grabbing was good, especially when he was this good looking. He would certainly be someone to keep an eye on, and many of the Chinese girls planned on doing just that,

Chained World - Dr.: Plan Of Attack [Episode 137666]  
by Kestral

The Chinese Amazons could empathize. These girls accepted their Master, but it was obvious to them that the male saw them as friends and pupils NOT as someone to nooki-nookie with. It seemed unnatural on one level - a guy in charge of girls, but then much of the Outside World seemed unnatural.

Doctor Mizuno was included in the conversation eventually, and much blushing occurred. Mainly among the younger set.

Ranma, it seemed, was incredibly clueless regarding such things as a hint or come-on. Most of which had come from Minako, an occasional bit from Makoto, and once from the doctor herself.

Well, she might not be a full-use slave but she found herself liking the guy and wanting to show some gratefulness as well as scratching certain itches that had been starting up again.

The Healers were a fairly earthy bunch. Some of their suggestions went beyond raunchy and into downright smutty.

The Amazons understood the situation in slightly different terms than those actually involved. The elder male was quickly dismissed as someone with no clue and less authority. The young boy was the Master, but clearly did the intelligent thing and deferred to the females in his life while maintaining a guise of maintaining the legal authority over them.

A Chinese manga had a similar plot, other than it dealt with a Taiwanese "spybuster" and his three lovely and capable female agents-posing-as-slavegirls. Clearly this was the same situation, and as with that story - the male was clueless about the female interest and also reluctant to do anything that would interfere with the team's effectiveness.

So it was in the manner of teenage girls everywhere, upon seeing other teenage girls with a guy problem - they immediately set those few of their number able to translate with a number of solutions to the problem.

Some, such as killing the boy and remaining in the village, didn't get much listen to. It didn't work that way in "Spybuster" and darn few saw any thing in real life.

In fact there were a few of the young Amazons who might confess (however much it might disgust or horrify their elders) who thought a masterful young male, particularly a handsome one, might actually be (gasp) an attractive possibility.

Seeing everything going on, and how the two male Saotome were getting increasingly uncomfortable, one of the old matriarchs named Cologne decided a distraction was a good idea.

"Special manuever?" asked Ranma in great curiosity.

"Why yes, since the Healers want to exchange special techniques with your Healer, it only seemed fair," said the elderly Amazon, hopping along on her stick. "There is a proviso though."

"A what?" asked Ranma.

"A condition," clarified Cologne.

"Oh," said Ranma, hanging his head. "Okay, what is it?"

Cologne grinned and it was a sufficiently evil grin that it needed no translation. "I'll teach you an Amazon special manuever if:"

Chained World - Dr.: Fight Against Family [Episode 141001]  
by Kender

Cologne grinned and it was a sufficiently evil grin that it needed no translation. "I'll teach you an Amazon special maneuver if you defeat my great granddaughter there in single combat."

"Ya want me ta beat your great granddaughter?" Ranma asked.

"No, I want you to try. If I thought that you could do it without question, then there would be little point in having this as a challenge. And don't bother thinking that I would need other excuses, as I wouldn't have to resort to having you challenge her."

"Oh."

"Of course, you should know that there are... consequences for winning against her," the Amazon Elder told him.

"There are?"

"I just said that, didn't I? But don't worry about them. The ones that would concern you wouldn't come up unless you happen to defeat her."

"Happen ta?! Are ya so sure that I'll lose."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't bother offering you the challenge. Let's just say that I hope that you're as good as I think that you might be."

"I'm the best 'round, and I'll show ya how I can defeat her."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Cologne murmured, trying not to chuckle at the sight of clear male ego. The boy might have plenty of talent in the Art, and was kind to the females that he owned to the point of being friends with them, but he was going to have some flaws. And his was pride and a dose of cluelessness. He could learn over time to grow up some, but right now, she knew that she could maneuver him to a point.

Besides, this would hurt neither of them. Should the boy lose, then both Shampoo and he would gain in experience, and he might get a shot to his pride. But if he were to win, he would prove to be able to become her student, and would give her a chance to use those 'consequences' on her great granddaughter. The girl really needed a change of pace, or she'd be getting stuck in a rut, and that was not a good thing.

"So, which one's your great granddaughter?" he asked.

"Her name is Shampoo, and she's the one who took the arm of your tall slave when she beat that chain wielding fool."

The image of a cute and busty girl with purple hair came after a bit of thinking, and the pigtailed boy nodded. "I'm pretty sure that I know who ya are talkin' 'bout."

"Good. Now, I hope that you'll be ready for your challenge fight."

"I'm always ready."

"I hoped that you'd say that," the Matriarch replied,

Chained World - Dr.: Changes (Stay The Same) [Episode 143968]  
by Kestral

The Amazon Village was the same. Same location in a valley not that far from Jusenkyo. Same elders with the same basic approach. Same villagers (well, mostly) going through their daily lives. Same basic genetic makeup, same laws of physics, same rules of magic.

The Amazon Village was different. Rules regarding outsiders had gotten a little more complicated due to interaction with the outside. While fools might have tried to take Amazons as slaves, the opposite was also true - and the legal framework of contracts and durations recognized outside the village had penetrated to some extent. The Village might still hold martial arts in high esteem and as a way of life, but it was not the only way of life and there were other focuses for those within the society.

Shampoo was more than a little surprised at the contracts worked up, both the one for if she won and the one if she lost. "(Great Grandmother, are you sure about this?)"

"(This makes it a formal wager legal in the Outside World, Shampoo. If the boy loses - he becomes a full conditional all-use slave of your own. His slaves become free women of the village within that timeframe. I've already mentioned it to his father, and made it perfectly clear he'd be worked hard and long in the fields and clearing rocks.)"

"(And he agreed to this?)" Shampoo asked. Sure, the boy hadn't exactly struck her as the brightest candle in the temple - but he'd also seemed at least marginally responsible.

"(His father did, over lunch.)" Cologne shrugged. "(I had expected negotiations over the salient points. We would have haggled over the various lines and met a compromise. Instead he signed it off and asked for a second helping.)"

"(Idiot,)" summed up Shampoo.

"(Well, yes,)" agreed Cologne. "(Sometimes an Outsider will surprise you with their insight or brilliant mind, and this is a case of the opposite also holding true.)"

"(I'd look over this contract,)" said Shampoo, "(but there's no way I can lose against someone who uses his slaves to fight for him.)"

Cologne sighed at this evidence of idiocy not being confined to outside the village. "(I'll sum up then. The duration is one full year. I made the terms close to matching, again because I expected negotiations to take place. He can't sexually take you, of course, unless you're willing. If you are willing, then you might have to do the caveman routine. From the sounds of things he's been frustrating his slaves in not responding to their advances.)"

"('Caveman'? Oh, you mean bonk him over the head and drag him off by his pigtail. Not a problem. There's absolutely no way I can lose.)" Shampoo waved off the concern. "(I will uphold the honor of the village and free his slaves.)"

Cologne let out another deep sigh. It appeared the boy wasn't the only one with pride and overconfidence issues.

Most of the village had turned out.

Ranma was unclear as to why Minako, Makoto, and Doctor Mizuno were upset with him. Still, this was a fight so he cleared such concerns from his mind.

Shampoo waved and played the crowd. She was going to win this no problem!

The two got onto their ends of the Challenge Log

Chained World - Dr.: For The Fight [Episode 147981]  
by Kender

"I still don't know why Master's doing this?" Minako muttered sulkily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Doctor Mizuno nodded as much as that the rigid stance that she'd held since she'd heard of this. "He's our Master, so it's his choice."

"I know, but..."

"It's not something that we want having him do," Makoto grumbled. "I'd just like to know what he was thinking."

"The boy is thinking of what techniques he could learn," Genma commented in between bites of a chicken leg.

"And didn't he think of the rest?"

"What 'rest'?"

"The deal they made him!" Kumori snapped.

"Oh, that. Oh well, it's not like I thought that the boy will lose."

"Pardon me?"

"You know how it was. They put out a meal for me, and I was so busy eating, I didn't really care about those little details."

"'Little details'?"

"There was just so much food, like they were expecting us to stay there for a long while, and we had a chance to advance his abilities in the Art..."

The tall girl covered her face with a hand and groaned. "His father is at it again. Why am I not surprised?"

"So... It's not Master's fault?" Minako asked.

"He probably doesn't know."

Relaxing a bit, the doctor found that her faith in her owner was restored, though she did realize that he was going to need better advisement in the future. For the moment though, there was a fight to watch.

From her position on the Challenge Log, Shampoo stared down her opponent, and tried not to scoff. She'd yet to meet an outsider male who wasn't either too full of himself for a good fight, or was too weak to provide much of a contest. This one looked rather capable, by what she could see in his eyes and his stance, but she knew that looks could be deceiving. After all, one could take a look at that idiot Mousse and not realize that he was either a fighter, or a obsessive moron, depending on when one saw him.

Yet, all those conscious considerations left her once the signal to start was given. She moved to get at him with her bonbori, trying to strike the boy before he could move against her. However, he proved to be a bit quicker than she thought, and managed to actually slide his foot along the side the log to give himself more of a chance to dodge. That impressed her, and she found herself actually hoping that he would prove to be the sort of man that she did want to face off with.

Her hopes were confirmed when he started his counterattack, as his punches actually made her have to sidestep them, where she could. Some she had to block, and could tell by them that they were not the strongest that he could manage. Not that he was holding back, as he seemed to have another intention. But whatever it was, she wasn't going to let him follow it through, and swung her weapons at him, making him jump.

But her plan to hit him when he came down didn't work when he flipped over her, landing with her back facing him. She twirled in place, and started to use her bonbori for balance as she sent several kicks at him. Only one of them hit, and he grunted under the force of it, but didn't fall. Instead, he tensed up and took the impact into his body, which would leave him standing with a bruise on his side for a while.

Then they really started fighting in earnest, as they traded strikes, with their bodies moving in a swirl of launched attacks, blocked blows, and constant motion. Both of them were clearly superior martial artists, and they were truly focused at that moment.

Some expected it when he started to pull back, as their expectations would have been met. He was moving towards the end of the log behind him, and if he went too far, he'd drop off the end. The fact didn't seem to trouble him though, as he let her advance on him. Every motion as he ducked, weaved, and struck pushed him closer to that loss. It would be slow going, but he would eventually get there.

She didn't want to subject him to that sort of situation, as that would be too long and drawn out for someone who had made her question her previous assumption that he was just another guy who let his slaves fight for him. This was the sort of man that she'd wanted to meet, and she didn't desire to have the other girls mock him for a drawn out loss. So, the only thing that she could do, in her tired and sweaty condition was to overwhelm him. Her bonbori came down between them, and he leapt back to where he barely had enough room to fall on the log, as the wood splintered a bit under her hit. Rather than worry about that, she charged forwards so that she could hit him with a double blow that would knock him silly, making him fall to the ground below.

Doing so seemed to be just what he was waiting for though, as he brought his forearms up between hers so that he could hit her wrists, knocking her hands wide. Once her hit was deflected, he grabbed at the shoulders of her blouse. That made her blink, as she didn't understand what he was thinking. But his reason for the move became crystal clear when he dropped backwards to the log, and flipped her over him. He hit the wood hard, but she went flying into the air, and once she saw that she had passed the end of the Challenge Log, she knew what had happened.

And the funny thing was that she didn't feel as bad as she thought she would.

It was definitely his victory, and everyone there knew it,

Chained World - Dr.: Explaining Things [Episode 148013]  
by Osprey

As Ranma looked over the crowd, he noticed Elder Cologne stare at him with one raised eyebrow. Ranma, being Ranma, did not think that this was peculiar. He was more surprised that he could make an eyebrow out of somebody who could pass for an Egyptian mummy. After wondering for several moments how he was disable to distinguish this feature from a distance of several hundred meters, he looked to the opponent he had just defeated.

He couldn't read her beyond the fact that she was contemplating something, and deep enough in thought that she would not notice if a mack truck ran over her. She seemed surprised that she had lost, and she looked neither happy nor displeased at the result of the match. Ranma wondered what exactly that the old woman would have her granddaughter do for him.

Somehow dropping the line of thought, Ranma shrugged and looked over the various Amazons. They seemed to be in shock that one of their best had been defeated by an outsider, but Ranma expected that, especially after traveling to numerous dojos and besting numerous masters and top-tier students. It was one of the few things that did not seem out of place for him.

He looked over to his slaves. They seemed to be happy that he had won the match, but he heard Mizuno muttering something about getting even with his father. When he held Minako s eyes for a second, she batted his eyelashes at him. Girls are weird he thought. While wondering why a girl was batting her eyelashes at him, he realized that he had been standing on a log for the past three and a half minutes. So he got off the log and walked to his girls. He needed to talk to the Elder about learning some techniques, but for now he just wanted to relax, and decided to stick with talking to people he knew well.

Master, might I have a word with you in private? Doctor Mizuno asked. Ranma nodded, and then walked up a little ways.

What s up doc? Ranma questioned.

It s your father she started.

Pops? What s he done this time? Ranma asked, with a slight irritation showing through his voice.

Well, this time nothing but it could have turned out badly if you had lost the doctor replied.

What d ya mean? he questioned, genuinely curious.

So Doctor Mizuno explained to him what Genma had done, and how much it would have cost him had he lost. Doctor Mizuno had to repeat it several times in words not normally used in her vocabulary, but eventually she got the point across. After Ranma finally comprehended the exact implications of what, and more importantly who we would have to do, he growled two sentences.

I should a known he d pull somethin like this he state softly. Pops! I m gonna beat some sense inta ya.

Chained World - Dr.: None So Blind [Episode 148063]  
by Kestral

"Did you hear?"

"What a pity."

Mousse snorted. More petty gossiping. Nothing that interested him of course. He was just out enjoying the afternoon air, with a nice cup of jasmine tea. Those two were spoiling the whole atmosphere. He was trying to calm down and sort things out, as turning into a zombie girl with cold water was terribly unsettling.

"He's a real hunk too."

Behind thick glasses, Mousse rolled his eyes. How pathetic. Just because they couldn't get satellite or cable TV here, everyone had to be such wagtongues. He was going to be a man of the world, just so he could claim Shampoo once and for all. Some high tech explosive duck eggs for example. The gunpowder ones raised a stink and lacked a certain punch.

"So now he's won Shampoo. Lucky girl."

Mousse set his cup down.

"She'll be away from the village for a whole year as this guy's personal slave."

Mousse shook slightly.

"I saw the look she gave him earlier. I have a feeling he's going to get tried out as Amazon husband material before the first month is out."

Mousse twitched.

"Yup. Ah, if only I were one hundred and ten years younger. What did they say that boy's name was again?"

"Lawn Mat? No, that wasn't it. Luan? Wan? You know my hearing isn't what it used to be."

"Well, I expect by the end of the year there'll be wedding invitations and we can just read the boy's name then. Was he the one with the bandana?"

"Yes, yes, I think so."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" declared Mousse, rushing off to find some strange boy with a bandana for stealing his bride!

"What was that?"

"Oh, that was just that boy Mousse. You know the one that goes declaring his love to pigs and cows and the occasional squirrel?"

"Oh THAT boy. You know. I think the boy with the bandana was someone different. I think Lawn Mat was the one with the pigtail."

Ryoga tried not to glare. Tried not to look hostile. Tried not to breathe. Most of all he tried not to look at the girls who were checking out his muscles.

"(THERE YOU ARE!)" declared a male voice as someone leapt in, grabbing a girl and grappling her. "(SHAMPOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!)"

"What did he say about Shampoo?" asked Ryoga.

Mousse focussed in on the blur. Was that a bandana? It was! "(DIE CRETIN!)"

Ryoga whipped out his umbrella to block. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

"Japanese, huh?" asked Mousse, orienting on the boy. "You again?! First you turn me into some zombie-girl, now this! For stealing my Shampoo, you will die!"

"I didn't touch your damn shampoo!" declared Ryoga, blocking another stream of throwing knives. "I've got my own!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" said a thoroughly enraged Mousse, producing twin swords. "How can you say you've got Shampoo!"

"I use shampoo every night," protested Ryoga. "If it wasn't mine, I wouldn't take it."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" declared Mousse, his attacks going completely wild now.

The previously grappled girl recovered from her shock, grabbed a burning torch from a holder, and proceeded to demonstrate the fine art of repeated clubbing with a burning object to the grappler.

Mousse crashed to the ground, smouldering slightly.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" declared Ryoga, leaving as quickly as he could find his feet (two minutes) and run.

Meanwhile, Genma is discovering that someone just shot him. With a tranquilizer dart.

Chained World - Dr.: Taking Actions [Episode 150429]  
by Kender

As he stood amongst the many girls all excited over the fight, Genma puffed his chest out, and soaked in the joy from the people around him. Everyone around him had to recognize that his son was a skilled warrior, even if he had only fought a single girl. That meant that his son had just demonstrated how well trained he was, which they had to know was all due to the training that he had given the boy. After all, with all the techniques that he'd made the boy learn, there was no way that the boy could lose.

And then he felt a foot connect with his leg, hard. "OW! Why did you do that?"

"Because you nearly made Master lose us!" Minako snapped.

"Oh, as if the boy would actually lose. I trained him too well for that."

"Well enough that you didn't check the terms of the fight?"

"What are you complaining about? He won, didn't he?"

"No thanks to you," Doctor Mizuno murmured as she came up to the fat man.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you went and put us up for a bet, and if that wasn't bad enough, you didn't even let our Master know that you'd done it!"

"Why should I clutter up his mind with unnecessary worries? Besides, we'll only get what's coming to us because I know how to arrange things."

To which, Makoto had only one answer, as she hefted the man up into the air, and flipped him over her shoulder to make him crash down on his back.

"GAH! What are you doing?!"

"Making sure that you get what's coming to you, as you 'arranged'," the tall girl replied, as she and the other two slaves loomed over him.

The Saotome Patriarch wondered why he was suddenly cringing in fear.

"Ah, such fools they be," Cologne commented softly.

One of the Amazons next to her frowned. "That group?"

"No, just men. Some can be very intelligent, like there are stupid women, but that one proves that men are not automatically mentally superior, as some of those males from outside the village like to think."

"If that's so, then won't his son wish to protect him?"

"Hardly. When I left the boy, he'd gone to look for his father to do much the same as his slaves are."

"Ah," the younger Amazon replied. "Then the situation is well in hand?"

"For the most part, though..."

"What?"

"You girls might want to help them out."

The younger Amazons looked at each other and grinned before heading off to show their support for the slaves.

"Children these days. Heh."

Ranma watched as his father was tied up and dragged off by Amazons, and grumbled to himself. He wasn't displeased at all with how they were treating him, especially with their informing his father that he was apparently to be used as a training dummy, but he'd wanted to get a good beating in. Now, he would have to wait, since he didn't feel like helping out his old man in any way right then. "Man... What can I do now..."

"You want eat?" a cheery female voice chirped off to his side.

"Huh?"

"You look like get big hunger from fight," replied an Amazon girl amongst a group of them.

"Well, I did have a workout..." he began, and then actually winced as his stomach growled. "So, yeah. That means I'm hungry."

"Then come with us. We cook you too too nice meal."

"Really?"

"You want eat?"

"Sure!"

Another Amazon smiled at him. "Hope you like it."

"I know that I will."

"Oh?"

"Why wouldn't I? Ya guys made it yourselves, right?"

His words made the girls blush as they took in his words. They'd wanted to be treating the boy who'd proven to be better than what they'd heard about Outsiders. And now, he'd proven to be a nice and kind young man who'd proven to be quick and easy to like. So, they brought him to the center of their group, and guided him off to where the food waited.

Now that she had some idea of what the boy was really like, Shampoo didn't think that being owned by him for a year wouldn't be bad at all. There had been no doubting that he was attractive, but he was also a strong fighter who'd proven to be tactically skilled, and would act with some honor. He'd fought her, and unlike some other boys that she could mention, he hadn't taken advantage of their close contact to sneak in a grope or anything similar, even if he had seen her as someone who was good looking.

In fact, with her new revelations, she saw that she could enjoy having him as her Master. Sure, it might be awkward to put control of her life in the hands of a male to the point of having to do menial things for him, but she was honestly wondering about what it would be like to be 'full use' for him. The idea of having him surprise her with times where he'd ravish her with that strong body of his did have its allure. And she did have to wonder if it worked out well enough, would she want to stay as his slave.

However, out of all of that, she had one rather sizable problem with her desire to see if she could get him to want to take her to his bedroll for activities that would delay sleep.

"You mean, he no show interest?" the Amazon asked as she looked at the females who were now her sister slaves.

"I wouldn't say that," Makoto replied, pressing her lips together. "I know that he likes girls, but..."

"He no see that he can sleep with you?"

"Pretty much. I've been with him for a long while, and... I'm full use, but he hasn't tried anything."

Minako crossed her arms over her chest and looked disgruntled. "It really sucks breezes! Here he has the chance to have a beautiful young girl who can't say no, and he doesn't even try to do anything!"

"To be honest, I don't think that he wants to try anything that we don't want."

"Well, this girl wants something, and it isn't freedom."

Shampoo's brows raised. "He that good?" "He's the best Master that we could hope for, if it wasn't for this part."

"He no know how boys bed girls?"

"I don't think that it goes that far," Doctor Mizuno put in, holding a hand palm up towards the teenagers.

"Then what problem?"

"Consider, if you will, what he has as a father. Living on the road as he has, Master likely hasn't had the chance to stop and discover romance or plain sex. Add in the fact that he's got a father who only thinks to do things when they're convenient..."

"He doesn't have the experience to know what to do with girls who are interested in him," the emerald eyed girl finished.

"And I don't even think that he has the ability to really figure out that a girl has feelings for him, or what those feelings are."

"Then, he would try to figure it out, only to come up with wrong answers, and misunderstand what he could do."

"Or he'd just freak out."

"So, we only have one thing to do," the purple haired beauty told them. "Because no think Master can be one to act first."

"What would that be?" the blonde put forth.

"We need act first. He need be getting over shyness, yes?"

"Of course!"

"Then we need show him that he no need be shy. This way, he able to see that he have willing girls that want him to make them feel too too good."

"Do you mean that we'll have to jump him ourselves?"

"That might scare him, and we might prefer if he'd be the one to want to take us," the doctor commented, blushing as the two Japanese teens gave her thoughtful looks. "Though, it might be nicer to simply let him know that we want to have... relations with him, and want him to want the same. If he knows that he can come to us, and we'll accept him, then maybe he won't mind."

"We going have to work for it. Make Master know that slaves want sex with him, and make him come to slaves for same," Shampoo commented.

"That would be a good aim."

"I'm high for that," Minako chirped.

Makoto nodded, and fidgeted some. "It'll be good to have him know how much we care for him."

"Shampoo agree. Being able to knock boots with Master be good thing," the shapely Amazon told them with a smirk,

Chained World - Dr.: Ryoga vs. Mousse [Episode 150452]  
by Osprey

Ryoga had enough. He was being chased through the middle of a Chinese mountain range over something as trivial as a hair care product. Since he did not want to hurt the insane guy behind him, he decided to keep running. It was not like the poor guy even knew what year it was anyways.

COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHAMPOO! Mousse shouted.

What a psycho Ryoga thought.

Realizing that rational arguments or explanations would not be useful any time in the immediate future, he decided that he needed to subdue this man, quickly. Pulling a one eighty, he bled his momentum into a forward roll, and turned around quickly to face his opponent. He surveyed the man, and it looked like he knew what he was doing. Then something Ryoga didn t expect happened.

The Hidden Weapons Master started tossing out everything at him, from ninja stars, swords, even barnyard animals. Then Mousse threw some maces, a couple of clubs, and a koala. Ryoga decided he really did not want to know what sort of mindset it took to throw a koala at someone, but stranger things had happened. He wasn t sure where, but he was sure it happened. Then the thought caught up with him.

WAIT! Ryoga shouted. He really wanted to know about that koala after all. He hadn t seen one yet, and he had been to most places of the world. Though he hadn t planned on going to Australia anytime soon, it was a distinct possibility.

While Ryoga was contemplating this Mousse had a temporary case of shock. The shout was so unexpected, so out of place that Mousse actually hesitated for a second. The second however was not enough to stop his state of mind however, and then quickly proceeded on the attack.

For defiling my Shampoo, you shall die! Prepare for THE FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!

This brought Ryoga out of his mental debate, and he looked at what was being thrown at him, then immediately fell to his back, and started rolling on the floor. There are only so many things a mind can take, and having a koala and a training potty thrown as projectile weapons is near Webster s definition for ridiculous.

BWHAHAHAHAHA Ryoga laughed.

Ryoga stopped laughing. Almost instantly, he got up, and started to charge at Mousse. Mousse responded by retreating and giving a little ground so he could keep him at bay with various projectiles. Ryoga decided to take a gambit and took a blow from a chain, but came right in front of Mousse. Mousse realized he had the chain rapped around his wrist and was striking out with an open palmed strike. Ryoga dodged the strike, grabbed Mousses s wrist, pulled him into a headlock and flipped him over his back on to the ground. The move would have worked perfectly but he was still wrapped up in the chains.

Consequently, he was dragged down to the ground with Mousse as well. The way the pair fell made it easy for Ryoga to pin Mousse, and Ryoga almost immediately trapped Mousse's forearm inside his armpit, and began pounding on Mousse. Mousse, however was more flexible than he thought and used his legs to push himself off Ryoga. Mousse then used the chain to drag Ryoga on to the ground, and tried to lock his elbow by immobilizing Ryoga s head and locking his elbow joint between his legs. Mousse did not have the head secure however, and Ryoga was able to roll out of the arm lock.

Mouse, realizing his chance to end this fight quickly was gone, decided to use the fact that Ryoga was still between his legs to his advantage. He placed feet on the interior of Ryoga s quadriceps, and rolled him over to the side. He attempted to climb up Ryoga, and then beat the crap out of him, but Mousse underestimated Ryoga s flexibility again. He found himself flipped onto his side, using the same move Mousse did to flip Ryoga.

Ryoga utilized Mousse s surprise to seize his opponents arm. Once he had that he quickly distributed his weight on top of Mousse s upper body, and made sure he was some what stable. Once he was sure that he would not get flipped, he took Mousse s wrist, and using his other hand, grabbed his own wrist by going under Mousse s elbow, and twisted upwards.

Can we talk about this, or do I have to disable your other shoulder? Ryoga growled. Mousse just passed out after he realized that his shoulder hurt a lot.

Ryoga was in fact thinking of disabling his other arm on the sheer principle of it.

This guy is a serious nut job. Throwing around endangered species? Fighting over shampoo? What will this lunatic come up with next, that he would be tricked by cologne? Or maybe be tripped up by lotion? I m tempted just to break his arm on principal. I would, but its not like this guy is anywhere near sane, he needs to go to a mental hospital.

With that thought, Ryoga decided to carry this guy to the nearest mental hospital, which given his sense of direction, would probably be awhile. Ryoga sighed.

Sometimes it just doesn t pay to do the right thing," He said aloud. Across the multiverse, numerous people started to sneeze.

Chained World - Dr.: A Little Night Music [Episode 175008]  
by Kestral

Ranma felt nervous, and he knew WHY despite appearances. He was being cornered. Not physically, but in other manners. Corralled if one wanted to use the horse motif.

Avenues of escape were being denied him. While he'd wanted to go over that guy Razor's weapons, there was a Closed sign there.

Same with a lot of other places he was looking at escaping to. Closed signs, or simply locked up, or freshly painted, or a number of other things.

He knew that there was a problem with conspiracies, and that was keeping them secret. This conspiracy had whispers and giggling involved. His father was no help. Apparently there had been sufficient ill feelings about his recent wager that he was rather tied up at the moment.

He knew something was up

Chained World - Dr.: Intimate Examination [Episode 185251]  
by Kender

By what he could tell, the quiet of the street wasn't at all scary, unlike what some movies might have said. Instead of some sort of stillness that reversed the life that should have been in a place like this, it was more along the lines of a place where things quieted down after a certain hour. But even though those places would wind up seeming like some sort of relaxation after the exertions of the day, he could easily tell that it wasn't quite as empty as it might have seemed.

The problem was that he didn't have a clue as to what was going on, and he had been left wondering until he came across one particular house.

"Well, I was wondering where you were, Master," commented a familiar voice.

Turning to face the speaker, he blinked slightly. "Doc? What're ya doin' here?"

"This place belongs to one of the more experienced Healers here, and I've been going over her information about what they do to help the sick."

"Oh... So you're lookin' in for doctorin' stuff..."

"Pretty much."

"I gotcha," he murmured, nodding in agreement with the idea. But then he noticed something in particular about her. "What's that?"

"What's 'what'?"

"Whatcha wearin'?"

"This? The villagers sort of let me dress in the local style..." she murmured, posing a bit as a light blush rose onto her cheeks.

"Did they?"

"You don't like it?"

He took a look at how the blue dress with gold embroidery emphasized her slim figure, and allowed one shapely leg to slip out from a slit in the skirt. "No, no! It's fine! Good! Great even!"

"I'm glad..."

"Ya are?"

"Of course I am, Master."

"Dunno why ya'd think that's important," the pigtailed boy muttered, rubbing his hand through his hair. "It ain't like I'm an expert on girl's clothin', Doc."

"'Kumori'."

"Eh?"

"It's my name, Master. 'Kumori'," she instructed him softly.

"But..."

"You can use it, you know."

"Ah, sure..."

"Still, I would like to do other things than just stand here..." Kumori told him and glanced towards the door behind her.

"Really?"

"Most definitely."

"Well, then, I'll let ya do it..."

Grabbing him gently by one arm, she guided him towards the house. "You will? I'm happy about that."

"Ya are..."

"Absolutely."

"And ya wanna do... what, 'xactly?"

"Me?" she asked, and looked his body up and down. "I want to... examine you."

"Eh?"

"You have to have injuries. You did fight earlier."

"Ya don't haveta worry 'bout that," he told her, sensing that something odd was about to occur. "I mean, Pop and I've always made do with just a bit of bandages and asprin..."

"Sounds like him. But I can't allow that to continue."

"No?"

"By no means. As a doctor, that goes against my training, oath, and calling. As your slave, your well being is of great concern to me. And as a woman, I can't just let you carry on with pain."

"I can handle it..."

"You shouldn't have to. Now, are you going to remove your shirt?" she asked as she nudged him to plop down to a sitting position on the examination bed.

"Hold on a sec..."

"I could do it for you..."

With a hard swallow, he looked up at her and gave a weak request with his eyes. "I don't wanna do it..."

"Then I'll take care of it for you."

"Ya aren't gonna... YA!"

"See, this isn't so bad," Kumori murmured as she knelt down in front of him and began to undo the clasps of his shirt. Despite the waving of his arms, she managed to get it open, and slipped the garment off of his torso. "And what do we have here? A rather large bruise..."

"It's just from that hit from Shampoo earlier," he hissed, not entirely aching badly at her soft touch on his injury.

"You could use some care for that."

"I could?"

The doctor tongue darted out to run across her lips for a second, but she kept most of her composure. "And I can give it to you."

"Ya can..."

"It's what I'm trained for," she told him, her breath a bit ragged as she spoke.

"Don't ya put yourself out for me..."

"Who says that I think that I'm doing that?"

"But, don't ya think it's a bit much?"

"Trust me, Master," she sighed as she massaged one of his thighs. "I'm not bothered by doing this for you. At least, not in a bad way."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that..." she trailed off.

"Ehh... That's... Oh man..."

"You aren't unaffected..."

"It's not... I'm not... Ya ain't..." Ranma stammered, trying to find some sort of way to not cause her to hate him forever.

"No, I'm not troubled by this."

"Huh?"

Giving him a small smile, she leaned her forehead against his like she was trying to take his temperature, but the way that her breasts pillowed a bit against his bare chest took a bit of innocence away from that act. "You must realize that you can see your slaves as being attractive, and your slaves can see you as appealing."

"Ya can't mean... I mean..."

"'Full-use' does mean that you can sleep with the slave whenever you want. Especially when she wants you to."

"Oh," he grunted, knowing that what she had said meant something. However, there was something that seemed to be alluded to by her words. "Ya ain't 'full-use'."

"Which means that I'm the one that you can be sure would choose to be with you."

"But, that would mean that you'd have to..."

"I would, wouldn't I," Kumori gently agreed, leaning her face closer to his

Chained World - Dr.: Private Examinations (LEMON) [Episode 185384]  
by Kender

He knew that it was a moment when he should be about to jump out of his skin, as he had no idea about what was 'right' in these sorts of situations. Normally, he would simply jump up and run out of the room, but his instincts immediately told him that doing so might hurt the doctor. So, he hesitated, with his heart thumping in his chest for reasons that weren't only from mere panic.

When her soft lips met his though, Ranma found that it was more than merely 'pleasant'.

Just why the touch of her mouth would feel so good escaped him, but he found that he couldn't dwell on such things. Rather, he was caught up in how a small tilt of her head, and a subtle repositioning of her mouth could change the strangely good sensations so much. This certainly wasn't the sloppy and manic mess that he'd heard of back in his school locker rooms. Instead, it was something that would almost be relaxing if it didn't bring up a certain desires that he wasn't exactly sure as to how he could express them.

Not that Kumori was all that unaffected herself. His initial reaction had been to grab her by the arms, but rather than restraining her now, they were merely holding her, almost as if they were happy to feel her slim limbs. Clearly, he wasn't the sort to merely muddle through the situation, as he was almost hesitant to react. That shyness was rather endearing, and she could feel herself respond to his gentle first attempts to figure out what was a proper response to her apparent offer.

What he was doing did do a nice job of pleasing the both of them, as the contact of their chests attested to. Her breasts might have been contained within the covering fabric of the dress, but the way that the stiffening nubs of her nipples were poking through the material, it was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. The absence of that intimate garment actually proved to be something of a plus, as her cleavage started to rub and roll against his bare chest, pushing her cloth covered nipples against the hard muscles there.

It just felt so good that he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her, and he almost jolted himself away from her when he realized what he'd done. Only the fact that she continued without interruption, and his hormones reminding him that he had a nicely curved and willing female in arms kept him from immediately bolting. His eyes did go wide as he realized that she was lowering him to the bed, and he pulled back enough to look her in the eye.

"But I... I don't know..." he whispered, his Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to keep himself calm."

The look that Kumori gave him was a reassuring one that actually helped as the slight tremble it had showed her own nervousness along side her desire. "Don't worry."

"But I've never..."

"I'll teach you," she told him simply, and guided one of his hands up one of her thighs, along her hip, and onto the gentle curve of her buttocks.

That surprised him, and he reflexively squeezed what he held, making her gasp. It took him a long moment of worry to see that she wasn't all that put out by the action, and even found that she was rubbing that cheek against the fingers that had grabbed it. Licking his lips, he wondered what that could mean, and ran the fingers of his other hand along her back and arm, seeing her eyes go hooded as he did so. Getting that reaction made him bold, and after he went up from her belly, he groped at her breast... which got a momentary scowl from her.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking chastened by the experience.

Something about his expression told her that he wouldn't try again, and that actually didn't sit well with her. Putting her hand over his, she brought it back to the firm mound, and led it to cup and stroke along the supple flesh there. When her fingers tightened a bit around his, it surprised him, but he found that it was nowhere as hard or as disliked as his previous attempt had been.

"Oh..."

"Yes," she agreed, sighing a bit with pleasure. "'Oh'."

Her comment emboldened him, and he began to realize that too much force wouldn't work in this encounter. What he needed was a more subtle set of movements, and he didn't have the time to stop and think about them. So, he improvised, and moved his hand to caress the side of her neck from collarbone to chin, and then cup her cheek.

"Like this?" he asked, leaning in to give her a small kiss.

"Mmmm hmmmm..." she hummed in confirmation, and teased at his mouth with her tongue. As she had thought, he was a quick learner, but she didn't have the time or inclination to bother with analyzing his techniques. Instead, she rubbed her palms over the broad expanse of his torso, admiring the tight musculature there less as a doctor would, and more in the way of a woman. The bruise was something that she had to be careful about, but even it managed to be a point of pleasure. Trailing her fingernails around the edge of it, she brought out a hiss from him, but one look at his face made it clear that this wasn't a bad thing.

So, she pulled back, noticing the confused dismay in his eyes. A raised brow told him that she wasn't moving any further away from him, and the look in her eyes was that of a woman with desire on her mind. Reaching to the fasteners of the dress, she undid them, letting the garment fall loose, and allowing him to have a chance to see what was beneath it. Trembling a bit, he gave her a look that asked her what he should do, and the expression that she gave in response told him all that he needed to know.

With hesitant hands, he reached up and pulled the cloth from her body, giving him a clear look at that soft form. Creamy skin was exposed, and he got his first real look at a woman's bosom. He couldn't look away for a long moment, and he swallowed hard as he realized that any stories from his peers were gone from his head right then.

"Go ahead," she softly murmured. "Touch them. Touch me."

Hearing that didn't do much for his certainty as to what would work well, but it did shore up his confidence enough for him to act. Taking her words as the permission they were, he felt along her hard tipped breasts, finding wonder in how they could be both so firm and soft at the same time. They seemed to mould to his hand, and the way that he stroked his hands over them made her let out a long breath of pleasure.

Not that he particularly stopped there. Her body seemed to enthrall him, and he pressed his lips together as he ran his fingers over the smooth surface of her skin. Doing so seemed to delight her, as she shivered at the sensations that brought out. Even the way that he grasped the cheeks of her buttocks and pulled slightly on them didn't seem to be all that bad, and actually stirred no little bit of heat deep in her belly.

Running her own fingertips over the stiffness stretching his pants brought out a hiss from him, and she stroked the outside of his thighs before tugging slightly at the garment. Pulling down his pants and boxers surprised him, and allowed his manhood to spring out to freedom. This was no 'hulking rod', but it was certainly large and solid enough to please her. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the bobbing organ, and wrapped her fingers around it as much to touch it as to bring out the moan that the hold took from him.

"Ahh... Doc..." he gasped, clearly out of sorts at the moment.

As her own thoughts were fairly absent at the moment, she answered as simply as she could. "Hm?"

"I... You're so... This feels..."

"Mmmm..."

"But... What 'bout ya?"

"Oh?"

The pigtailed boy's face showed concern mixed in with his desire. "What am I givin' ya..."

His apparent desire to do 'right' by her touched her in a way that didn't have to do with sex. That emotion made her shift her hips and expose her most intimate place to him, which he got a very clear view of as she spread the lips with two fingers of one hand. Seeing something that boys always wished to view seemed to enthrall him for a long moment, but it took her showing him for him to move his hand to where he could touch her as she was stroking him. To her delight, he didn't shove his fingers into her, or merely fiddled around, but touched, teased, and played in ways that were clearly inexperienced, but were making her insides warm from that point up. As he barely pinched the stiff little nub there, she knew that it was time to move to the next step.

Having her shift her position confused him for a moment, but as her long legs rubbed against his, something he didn't quite understand had him feeling... anticipation. He didn't know why that was, but it didn't seem to be at all 'bad'. Instead, he could sense that something rather good was about to come about, and he wasn't disappointed.

Lightly raising his manhood, she lowered herself onto it, sliding him into her most intimate place. The sensation of doing so made her weak in the knees and she groaned with the wonderful feelings it brought up. She was caught in the way that he filled her as much as he couldn't escape how her warmth was so perfectly tight around him, but she didn't merely wait there. She began to pump herself up and down the length of his shaft, resting the weight of her body upon his as she focused her attention on that one point.

Her actions weren't something that he minded though, as he found it actually quite welcome to have her body in such close contact with his. It made her feel so much more real at a time that he couldn't be sure that he could feel as good as he was. All that he knew was that he wanted more of what he was getting, and that he was going to get it. That didn't mean that he couldn't do his part in bringing them both pleasure, as he began to bring himself up to meet her on her downward strokes. Doing so wasn't something that he stopped to think about, but it proved to be quite welcome as her small cry of desire matched his grunt in accepting this move.

This had long moved beyond a mere 'lesson', and the kisses that they traded as they pumped against each other were not simple pecks. They were open mouth contacts that allowed sighs and moans to be expressed into each other, and were as needed as the contact of their intimate parts was. Previous rumors and experience were gone in the intensity of the 'here and now', and they didn't mind it one bit.

The cry of her name that he gave as he came deep within her was possessive, needy and totally oblivious to anything but her.

She might have been disappointed if he had proven to be nothing more than an inexperienced boy, but by the time that she felt his release, she was on the ragged edge of her own need, and she lost control of that desire. Stumbling emotionally for a few moments, she fell over the edge and found her own release, going weak as all of her being became focused on the overwhelming passion that crashed over her system.

Feeling her fall limp over him, he pulled her into his arms and held her there. "Ya okay?"

"As well as I could ever be, Master," Kumori admitted.

"Oh. Cool."

"Hm?"

"Well, I'd kinda hate to think that I'd been bad."

"Oh, you," she mock admonished, tickling him slightly. "As if you were alone in this."

"Hey, I know that..."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. I'm happy that ya got ta feel good in this," Ranma grunted, and yawned broadly before slipping into a light doze.

Smiling at the sign of his exhaustion, she snuggled into his embrace, and let her head rest against his shoulder as she let herself drift off,

Chained World - Dr.: Diagnosis [Episode 185397]  
by Kestral

Someone had found them. Someone had pulled a blanket over them. Someone had been fairly understanding of the situation.

That someone was NOT Ami, who would have positively had a meltdown if she had known of it. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

That someone was NOT Genma, who still had some difficulties he was going to have to overcome. Nor was it Mousse (likewise) or Ryoga (currently wandering around a bathing facility and wondering why they kept moving the doors).

"So, Master is most definitely NOT gay," said Minako.

"Oh, I would say NOT," agreed Makoto.

"Did you see anything - interesting?" asked Minako, quite curious.

"Yes, you could say that," Makoto agreed, blushing quite a bit.

"Oh?" asked Shampoo and Minako.

Makoto just wanted to drop this particular subject and so remained silent.

"So, rock-paper-scissors?" asked Minako.

"Mah jongg?" asked Shampoo, knowing where they could find a set.

"Draw straws?" asked Makoto.

Doctor Mizuno was the first to awaken, and she noted the smile on HIS face before she realized she was smiling as well.

It wasn't until she exited the hut that she realized one of the Elders was sitting on the front stoop. "Elder Cologne?"

A faint smiled teased the Elder's face as she glanced sideways at the healer. "Lovely spring morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" said the doctor. "A bit brisk."

"We're in the mountains," pointed out Cologne. "It's to be expected. Gets chilly at night, of course."

"Yes," said Doctor Mizuno, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Which is why many windows are closed," said Cologne. "Though some sounds carry. Especially if some windows are left open."

"Ah? AH," said Kumori Mizuno, figuring it out. "So did you..."

"I believe it was Makoto who went in," said Cologne.

"GRONK!" said Ryoga, who'd gotten splashed with cold water which had activated his Jusenkyo curse. Which had had the effect of turning him into a small ankle- anki- a clubtailed armored dinosaur whose name he couldn't pronounce much less spell.

Mousse had turned into a zombie girl, looking vaguely like the Darkstalker Raptor after getting hit with a Midnight Bliss. Not that anyone in the Bayankala Mountains was familiar enough with the game to make the connection. Well, except Bei Lin, and she was pretty weird anyway.

Genma had gotten pummelled recently and was trying to stay away from his son's slaves because they seemed to have taken offense at something he'd done.

Chained World - Dr.: Things Taken Along [Episode 191020]  
by Kender

It was faintly embarrassing to have a bit of a loopy smile on his face, but Ranma found that he couldn't help, or completely want to stop himself. He'd had his first encounter with making love after all, and he found that it was certainly something to enjoy. During the times when his father had sent him to school, he'd heard about plenty of stories from other boys. All sorts of tales about what sort of women would be available, from the cute girls at school, to the attractive young teachers, to the babes out in the world were all the stuff of guys' fantasies. They were certainly sure that 'it' would be a great thing for any guy to experience.

To tell the truth, he still didn't see exactly what had them so giddy all the time.

That wasn't to say that he hadn't liked his first experience in the realm of sex, as he had truly enjoyed making love with Kumori. But the thing was that the boys that he'd known had spoken more in round about terms, used plenty of winking and nudging, and hadn't exactly been all that clear on what they would do with a woman if they got one. Heck, he wasn't too sure that they knew that themselves. Though, he did know that they were clearly not sort on fantasies and ideas, even if they weren't all that educated on the matter.

Stopping in the middle of putting his spare shirts into his pack, he sighed, knowing full well what would happen if he admitted what had happened the previous night to any of his former classmates. Not that he wasn't about to treasure the experience. Really, he had an inkling that he wanted to try it again, but he wasn't all that certain that he could approach anyone all that easily, nevermind just the doctor, with something that... intimate and embarrassing.

So, he kept on packing, understanding that he was going to have a lot to think about.

"Are we going somewhere, Master?" came a familiar voice.

And apparently he was going to have to talk as well. "I kinda figured that stayin' here wasn't a permanent thing."

"Oh, I see," Minako replied as she saw him looking over his shoulder at her and her companion. "Well, I remember that we didn't come to move in..."

"Pretty much. Don't wanna make the people here haveta put us up forever."

Clasping her hands behind her back, Shampoo strolled over towards him and cocked her head to the side. "You have problem with being guests of village?"

"Nah. It's just that I never figured that we would have a reason ta stay here more than a while."

"Oh... Then, like Minako say, where we go?"

"'We'?"

"Remember terms of Challenge, Master. You defeat Shampoo. That make her your slave for entire year. You plan on taking property with you, yes?" the Amazon slavegirl reminded him, waving a finger at him.

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Shampoo is property. That mean she go with you. Unless, you no like Shampoo..."

Ranma took a moment to look her over... taking special note of the way that her sizable cleavage stretched the fabric of her dress. "A-heh... No. I ain't got any problem with havin' ya... around. Havin' ya around. It's just that..."

"Yes?"

"Umm. Ah. You're new, and I ain't used ta ownin' ya yet. That it?"

"Ohhh... Shampoo understand. But no worry. Shampoo sure that you get lots of use from her soon enough," the purple haired girl purred, giving a sly little smile.

The meaning behind it was something that Ranma missed.

"It's good to know that you're not planning on leaving Shampoo behind, Master," Minako put in. "Even if I don't know where we're going..."

"Actually, I was thinkin' that we'd go back ta Japan. After all, we are Japanese. Well, most of us," the pigtailed boy responded, shooting an apologetic glance toward the Amazon.

"No need to be sorry. Shampoo understand wish to go back home."

"Glad that ya do. The thing is that Pop only dragged us out here ta get trainin'. Near as I can figure it, he's always meant for us ta go back."

"You'd want to follow his plan?" his blonde slave asked.

Wincing, he ducked his head a bit. "Nah. 'Course not. The thing is that I do gotta agree with that idea. What's the idea of makin' a trip out here ta get some experience, if ya never take it back ta use it. Then it'd just be movin' ta the village, and that's different. Kinda."

"Just wanted to check."

"Yeah, but it ain't like I've got much of a plan beyond that. We'll just head back ta Japan, and go on from there. I'm sure that there's plenty of places ta train back there. 'Sides, who knows? Maybe we can find something, or someone, ta help with that."

"What you say does bring up one point," Shampoo murmured, pursing her lips a bit.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You were going to learn special technique from Great-Grandmama. That what Shampoo thought bargain was."

For a long moment, Ranma looked like he'd say something, but... he didn't, and settled for hanging his head

Chained World - Dr.: Technique [Episode 191227]  
by Kestral

Cologne sat on the top of a post, took a deep breath from her pipe, then let the vapors wisp out into the cool morning air.

The village was mainly farms because it had to be self-sufficient. Farming was the second oldest profession, hunter-gatherer being the oldest, and the one job normally referred to as the oldest actually rated somewhere further down the line if you were a Darwinist or a member of at least three religions she was familiar with.

The post was central to the village and was sufficiently high that it offered a vantage point that permitted her to see far beyond the village's walls. She could look out and see the farms from where she was. It looked as if old Giles was planting peas, which was a good thing to revitalize the soil. There was Xiao tending her vineyard. Over there was Sopu, who was shooing crows away from the cornfield.

Also from her position, she could hear the village smith Razor banging away at some piece of metal in his forge. Probably a hoe or scythe, since he enjoyed weaponscrafting but the demand was higher for farming equipment. There was Dowel over there, using a plow to carve the earth.

She could also see Ranma heading her way, a small group of girls following him. Probably coming to find out what technique she was going to start him on.

There were a number of possibilities. She was considering fairly typical techniques. The 'Breaking Point' didn't seem the boy's style. Maybe 'Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire' - if she could get his speed up. The 'Splitting Cat Hairs' might be useful. Maybe the shundo?

There were all sorts of farming-based techniques of course. She didn't think he'd be good at an earthbreaking technique like the 'Rage Of The Earth Dragon', but he might do well with a reaping technique like the 'Amber Waves Of Grain' or an avoidance technique like 'Dodge Like A Maniac' or something.

As Ranma approached,

Chained World - Dr.: Learning Speed [Episode 200539]  
by Kender

For many years, Cologne had trained many students, and she knew that this boy would only be the latest in the line of them. Yet, there was something about him that spoke to her of hidden potential, and she was rather looking forward to teaching him. If he did as she thought that he would, and didn't run away from her training, he likely would prove to be as good as his fight with her great-granddaughter had indicated.

He wasn't a 'strength' fighter though, and she'd already recognized it. Powerful blows and hard defense weren't his style, and didn't blame him. She'd grown long past the times when she was willing to take a hit as a sacrifice for getting in close with an opponent. Instead, she liked to duck and weave herself, letting her enemy grown tired and annoyed, which wore them out, and kept her intact.

Tapping the ashes out from her pipe, she considered teaching him the 'Chestnuts Roasting on a Fire' technique, since it'd increase his speed and hand eye coordination. The feeling that he would do well with it was firm in her mind, and thought that he might like the results. But as she thought about it she realized that it wasn't exactly the sort of 'combat' technique that a boy like him would be looking for.

And then it hit her. If he was going to maximize his speed, then he really should do it as best he could. Training in shundo wouldn't be the simplest thing around, but then, if was easy, it wouldn't be worth it. However, once the boy mastered it, he would be able to move faster than most enemies could ever see him, allowing him to strike at will. It just seemed to fit his style, given how fast he already moved, and that wasn't talking about his achievements in the bedroom.

Ranma never seemed to take note of her thoughts, as she kept them carefully off of her face, when he called out to her. "Hey, granny."

"About time that you got here," Cologne told him, filling her pipe, lighting it, and taking a long drag. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

"Ya ain't surprised that we showed up?"

"Why would I be? If there was anything that I knew, it was that you were going to have to see me about that technique before you left the village," the Elder informed him and his group.

"Ah, yeah, well..."

"Buck up, boy. We have a lot of work to get to."

"'A lot of work'?"

"Absolutely. You have things to learn, and this isn't going to be some simple game that you learn in a couple of turns of playing. When this is done, you'll really have something to show off."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"There's no reason for me to lie. Besides, this will help my great-granddaughter."

"Oh."

A smile curved her aged lips. "I just hope that you haven't packed already. This may take some time."

After wincing, Ranma stared dully at the Matriarch, and wondered if this might be the sort of trouble that he should have expected,

Chained World - Dr.: Training Speed [Episode 200606]  
by Kestral

"He's not going to have enough energy for much of anything," observed Minako, flopping down onto her seat.

"True," said Doctor Mizuno, glancing back in the direction of the training as another explosion sent a cloud of dust into the air.

"Is the path of a martial artist," said Shampoo. "Speed technique require much endurance."

Makoto just hit the ropes wrapped around the post she'd been practicing on a few more times.

"You has long legs," said Shampoo, directing the comment to Makoto. "Should emphasize kicks when practice."

"Maybe I can do that sort of thing," said Minako, getting up and dusting off her seat. "Just sitting around waiting for him's kinda boring."

Another explosion sent another cloud of dust into the air.

"So, what's this training supposed to do?" asked Doctor Mizuno.

"Increase his overall speed," said Makoto, "then he can learn 'shundo' and 'Imperial Chestnut Fist'."

"I don't understand either of those terms," confessed the doctor.

"Is speed techniques," said Shampoo. "Shundo technique is 'instant step' - you move in straight line very very fast. 'Imperial Chestnut Fist' allow you throw more one hundred punch per second."

"How can your tendons take that sort of punishment?" asked the doctor.

Shampoo shrugged, either not understanding the question or not understanding why it would be asked.

"So he's going to be faster?" asked Minako, picking up a pair of nunchaku.

Chained World - Dr.: Weapon Demonstration [Episode 206718]  
by Kender

It had already been clear to Kumori that she could be useful on this trip, seeing as it was a long and hard journey. Seeing as there would be accidents, injuries, and illnesses, there would be a need for her doctor's skills. On top of that, there was a need for a responsible adult who could guide the teens along as they needed to be. With time, she'd learned that she could be a source of confidence, respect, and affection for those same individuals, especially her Master. And she'd certainly discovered that she could not only guide and ease his first steps into lovemaking, but want to continue being his partner as well.

At the same time, she was damned pleased that she could stand off to the side and not get involved with the teenagers as they tried to practice.

Well, Makoto was managing that quite well on her own, as she had already had training, and knew what she was doing. Their Master was being given lessons by that little old lady, but both of them were quite capable of handling themselves and there was actual learning going on there. And Shampoo had grown up in this village, so her own understanding of their training techniques was natural.

Minako was the one with the issue, and the nunchaku. She was obviously a girl who'd done some exercise, but that was likely for some sort of sport, and this was training for combat. Even in competitive martial arts, there had to be some respect paid to the weapons being used, as they could do serious damage if allowed to. In this case, she was trying to twirl and whip the weapon around like in some kung fu movie, and didn't even match that sort of show. Rather, she had trouble grabbing the moving side, and she kept on smacking herself with it as she tried to spin it about her body. Her wild gyrations made Makoto have to weave further away so as to keep safe, and even then the tall girl couldn't stop herself from giving the blonde a wary look.

That was enough to give the doctor an urge to speak up before something happened. "You really should watch yourself with that sort of thing. If you're not careful, you could really..."

With one of those inane yells that only came from an old style martial arts flick, Minako snapped her nunchaku down... and wound up clobbering Shampoo right in the top of her head.

"... hurt someone. Oh dear."

"Ah heh," an embarrassed looking Minako murmured, pressing the tips of her fingers to her mouth. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no worry about that," Shampoo told her as she rubbed the growing knot buried under her mane of hair.

"Really?"

"Yes, because... SHAMPOO GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU SORRY!"

"Eep!"

"You come back here!"

Doctor Mizuno could only watch as the blonde raced off as fast as her long legs could carry her. Even with being in good shape, that didn't help the Japanese slavegirl, seeing as Shampoo was in close pursuit, waving a rather large mace over her head. Right around the training ground they went, down the street, past the healer's hut, and looked rather like they were going through the bath areas. A sigh passed by the woman's lips as she listened to yelps of dismay and barks of annoyance as the pair ducked and weaved around the locals, apparently not about to stop. Stalls, animals, and even pedestrians were weaved around so that they could keep on moving.

What made the sight of Minako being chased by their Master's newest slavegirl almost acceptable was that she could understand it. That wasn't due to any thought that this was to be expected, but that she could see that it was a possible event in any case. Had they all been adults, there had still been a chance that this would happen, since she'd seen individuals who'd reached their 'majority' do some really dumb things, many times with worse results.

Not that this was not embarrassing, and she began to hope that her own training in the local healing styles wouldn't be so... troubled,

Chained World - Dr.: Round they go [Episode 206740]  
by Kestral

Ami had had the nightmare again.

Her mother, who had sold herself into slavery in order to protect Ami, was being ravaged by a faceless young martial artist with a toned body and a male appendage that was of improbable size.

As ALSO happened frequently, halfway through this nightmare the mother became the daughter.

This left a disheveled and sleepy Ami through much of the morning.

Which also concerned the very real worrying that Ami was doing about her mother. Since both slave and master were currently off-the-map as far as any computer connections were concerned.

Every horrible possibility that could occur to Ami HAD occurred to her, and the constant distraction was wearing her out.

She just hoped that they'd show up again soon.

"Aw, c'mon. What's this for?!" asked Ranma, poking with a fork at the odd mishmash of rice and herbs.

Cologne took a long drag from her pipe, then blew a bisected pair of smoke rings before she answered. "Tradition."

"Weighted clothing I can understand," said Ranma, fingering one of the sleeves of the outfit she'd insisted he wear. "The speed training from earlier I understand. It's this stuff here."

"Tradition," repeated Cologne. Smirking. Lots.

"What kinda tradition?" asked Ranma, taking a bite of the stuff and making a face.

"You need to let your energy reserves build up," said Cologne, explaining slowly as if to someone who was either not very bright or was half-asleep. "That can be accomplished by several different methods, one of which is currently available to you."

"WAK!" said Ranma, eyes wide as something rumbled deep inside him. "What was THAT?"

"It's just beginning to work," said Cologne, getting ready to leave the hut. "Finish as much as you can. Good luck on your endurance training."

Doctor Mizuno blinked, wondering what was going on.

"Why do I have to wear a maid outfit?" asked Makoto, not particularly complaining but not entirely clear on what was going on. Actually, she rather fancied it as it was a Chinese Amazon knock-off of a fairly traditional maid outfit. Functional, tough (if you didn't count the parts that were meant to give way when some Unspeakable Horror (like Happosai) had snagged one's outfit and one had to leave it behind), concealing modestly while remaining sexy, and allowing for all sorts of hidden weapons.

"Tradition," said Cologne before closing the door behind her. This was followed by the sounds of shutters being closed, bars being fitted into place, and some ratcheting sound that none of the three could immediately place.

When that was done, it was dead silent except for the sounds of breathing.

"This is most ominous," said Doctor Mizuno as she tried a bit of the herb-rice mix and made a face herself. "Bitter. I don't recognize the herbs."

"What?" said a distracted Ranma. "I dunno. Feel kinda warm and... odd."

Makoto shrugged, seated herself, and tried the 'energy meal' herself. "Oh. Bitter. There's an undertaste that reminds me of something though. Kind of sweet."

"This world is SO screwed up," said a black cat.

"So?" asked a white cat. "It's what we've got. Have to work within the culture and all that. We've arranged things as best we can, and a little nudge here and there should do it."

"You seem to have adapted to this world easily enough," accused the black cat.

"Look, you couldn't - even with the ginzuishou, just wave a magic wand and fix this society," reasonably pointed out the white cat. "Yes, I arranged for that oh-so-suggestible father to buy Jupiter. If you want to check the recordings, that was at stop 119060. I helped with the paperwork to get Kumori Mizuno in and regularly forward things from the Chains Of Mercy website to Mercury. Which will eventually get her in contact with Jupiter."

"I understand all that," growled the black cat.

"I also arranged for Venus to be on the ship that would be fighting against Ranma," said the white cat. "It went off just as I said it would, didn't it?"

"Yes," hissed the black cat.

"Now they're off at that Amazon Village," said the white cat. "Don't worry so much."

"You're right, after all, what could go wrong?" said Luna, managing quite a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"Ah, speed and endurance training," said a villager, putting a hoe across her shoulder and watching.

"Brings back memories," said another villager.

The blonde went through a bunch of rickety cages, sending chickens flying in all directions.

"Yeah, the good old days, how glad I am that they are passed," said the first villager.

"Up the ladder," said the second villager as the blonde tried to escape the chicken counterattack by going towards the roofs.

"Down the other side," said the first villager as the chickens continued their pursuit.

"Chickens seem to have gotten better at that," said the second villager.

"How about that," said the first villager. "She landed IN the vegetable cart. Don't think I've seen that one before."

"Shampoo held back until the dust cleared," said the second villager. "Here she comes now."

"And there goes that blonde again," said the first villager as Shampoo briefly caught up while Minako was dazed. Followed by Minako recovering just as a large melon was slammed down on top of her head. Followed by Minako running away again. Followed, inevitably, by Minako running INTO several shelves of glassware on display because her head was still inside that melon.

Just as inevitably followed by Minako running with Shampoo, kung fu chickens, an irate glassblower, a martial arts chicken herder, and others all in pursuit.

"Why is this happening?!" bewailed Minako as she incidently spit out some watermelon seeds.

"I think she'll REALLY be upset when she's heard what she missed," said the first commentator to the second.

Chained World - Dr.: Searching Touch (LIME) [Episode 219042]  
by Kender

For Ranma, eating was one of his favorite things, but at the moment, he wasn't sure that he wanted to keep on doing it. This stuff didn't taste quite right, and he felt a bit off as it was. All this was enough to put him off his feed, and he could tell that he wanted to do something else. But the problem was that he couldn't tell exactly what it was that he wanted to do, as it wasn't like he had a list of stuff to do.

So he settled for poking at the rice mixture with his chopsticks and frowned slightly. "I don't know what that old bat's problem is, but I'm not too sure that I wanna keep up with this."

"You don't like the training?" Doctor Mizuno asked with a wry smile.

"Nah, the trainin' is fine. Heck, it's better than what I haveta go through with my old man."

"I doubt that anything could be as stupid as him."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Nothing. Really."

"If you say so," he muttered, heaving a great sigh. "I still don't wanna be stuck here eatin' this junk with you guys."

Makoto's eyes went wide before she let her shoulders slump. "Then you really don't like hanging around with me."

"No, no, no! Nah, that's not right. How'd you get that idea?"

"Well... you only seem to really focus on me when we're training..."

"You... you want me to do that?"

"Is that such a bad thing?" the green eyed girl complained, planting her hands on her hips.

He began to answer before he found himself stopping to look over his very first slave. It had been so long since he'd gotten her, and he'd grown so used to having her there that it hadn't been a problem to just accept her presence. Yet, as he looked over her long legged and well curved figure, he realized that she wasn't plain at all. In fact, as he caught sight of her soft lips, bright eyes, and silken brown hair, a deep blush spilled over his face.

"Nope. Nah. Ya are a really good thing. A good girl. Really good," he stammered.

"Okay..." Makoto allowed, her brow narrowed in confusion.

Kumori smiled at both teens as she turned her attention to the tall girl. "Don't worry. You should be pleased by his reaction."

"Really? But he doesn't seem to be comfortable."

"He isn't, but that's because he doesn't know how he should handle what he feels."

"I guess that'd be right, but if he's that bothered..."

"Not that sort of 'bothered'," the doctor drawled. "He likes you, dear. It's just that he won't push himself on you."

"Okay, but then what do I do?"

"Prove to him that you want his attention. Go to him."

She wasn't too sure that she understood what the older woman meant, but the small push that she got on her back made Makoto move before she could really think about it. That bothered her... until she found herself looking into her Master's deep eyes, and saw the nervousness in those blue depths. A need to be with him burned like a fire on a cold winter's night within her chest, and she wanted the chill of loneliness gone. So, rather than wait, she stepped forward and cupped his cheeks with her slender fingers. Surprise popped up in his expression, but she didn't stop as she leaned in and pressed her full lips to his, relishing in giving him her first kiss.

It took a moment for Ranma's shock to subside, but when it did, he began to realize that this wasn't all that bad. In fact, he really liked the feeling of their mouths pressing together, and having the warmth of their bodies heating along side each other. Before, his awareness of her femininity was an academic concept, yet at this moment, he was overjoyed to know that she was a girl. He could feel the urge to enjoy what she could offer begin to rumble within his body, but he merely settled for holding her in his arms. However, he couldn't stop himself from sliding his hands over her buttocks as he embraced the girl who was his first slave, discovering that her years of training in the Art had given her a rear that was firm, toned, and a delight to feel.

His touch surprised the teenaged girl enough to pull back just a bit, and she did so, she saw that he looked a bit abashed. Not that he seemed to want to give her up, and she could tell that he wanted her as a 'meal' of a different sort. Then again, she wasn't all that sure that she minded that idea, as her own need for something akin to that was growing. Her thoughts were so clouded with desire that she wasn't all that jolted when one of his hands came up between them to squeeze one of her breasts, seeming to be drawn to the weight of the full mound.

In reality, Ranma was drawn to her cleavage, having been curious about the large breasts that pressed against him so wonderfully. But as he felt the doctor's breasts pillow against his back, he stiffened up slightly and flushed.

"What's it with you boys and all that groping," Kumori murmured, her breath hot and heavy against his ears. "And this fascination with breasts... It's so amusing."

Ducking his head, the pigtailed boy let his embarrassed expression speak in his stead.

"Oh, don't worry. You weren't doing that bad a job. It's clear that she's still quite interested."

"She... you don't..." he whispered under his breath.

"Hmm? You want something?"

"She is willing..."

A small smile crossed the doctor's lips. "Yes. Yes, she is."

"And you don't... mind?"

This time, the doctor gave off a short laugh. "I wouldn't say that I'm not a bit envious, but we're your slaves, Master. We come to your bed at your pleasure, whenever you feel like it."

"But if you could..."

"Master, dear, if I could be your wife or even just your girlfriend, I'd be more bothered, but this is about making us all happy. And what's going on now is part of that."

"Then you want to..." the pigtailed boy began.

"I'm too excited to stop even if I wanted to."

"Ah. If that's the case, then she..."

"She wants you too. Right, Makoto?" Kumori asked airily. "You do have to show him."

The girl in question blinked for a little bit until certainty began to cross her features, and she started stroking her own hands over his body. From his neck, to his shoulders, down his chest, and over his belly, she let her fingertips roam over his muscled form, apparently wanting to touch it all. Everything felt ever so good, and she needed to get as close to it as fast as she could. And when she found a stiffness in his pants that was pushing the cloth out with its size and weight, she couldn't help but push her hand onto it.

Unfortunately, that was rather unpleasant for Ranma, and he gave off a yelp at the sudden discomfort.

"Now, now, that isn't something that you just grab. Ease off a bit," the older woman breathed, lightly guiding the now embarrassed girl's hand off of the hardness.

A little shame showed on Makoto's expression as she looked away. "I didn't mean to..."

"Yes, but what do you want?"

All that the brunette needed to do was to look her Owner in the eye, and he seemed to understand her desire. Pulling up her skirt, he slid his hands over the smooth curves of her legs, delighting her with his touch as he went to reach for her panty clad bottom. Nothing had ever felt quite like this, and it felt ever so good.

Ranma felt quite the same way, and he groaned with pleasure as he felt Makoto in a manner that he had never had before. It felt so wonderful that a part of him asked why he didn't do it earlier, but he ignored that voice in favor of discovering the sensual delights of his first slave's well curved body. With his slave doctor hugging him from behind and pressing small kisses against his neck and ears, he was in a place of amazing sensations that he wanted to dive right in to. Such passion was more than enough to make thinking pointless, and he moved right into the haze of desire with both lovely women, 


	2. SM

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of fic s I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I m missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other fic s if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

Chained World: SM

Shopping [Episode 109642]  
by Kestral

"We have to get to our destination quickly so that we don't have to worry about being late. When we get there, then we can go and we can go get you a slave for yourself."

Ranma stumbled to a halt, then had to go running to catch up with his old man. "Whatta ya mean by that?!"

Genma leapt over a trashcan and climbed a wall to start running atop the brick "shortcut" he'd found. "You remember that tournament you entered?"

"Which one?" Ranma frowned as he followed his father. "You've entered me in a few lately."

"The one six months ago where the first prize was a merchandise voucher," answered Genma as he hurdled over a set of flowerpots.

"Yeah, ya thought it was food," said Ranma, remembering that. "It turned out they were... oh."

"Well today's the day of their big auction," said Genma. Over the wall, to the roof, along the fence on the other side, to the next set of roofs. "I signed your name to the forms and the contract is still good. To my surprise, you passed the psychological test."

"Yeah, I do tend to suck at tests," admitted Ranma in an odd moment of candor. "But a slave?!"

"Or two or three," grunted Genma. "Depends on how many accessories you want with her to fill out the amount. She'll have skills you don't have, and allow us both to focus more attention on the Art. We have to get there before the best choices are taken though!"

"...but a slave?!" asked Ranma, still not comfortable with the concept. Still, he'd heard things about female slaves. Particularly the full-use ones. There were things spoken of in the all-boys schools he'd attended, and there were possibilities therein.

Genma didn't answer, finally leading Ranma to a large tent set up in a square. Brandishing the winner's ticket, Genma was waved on in and Ranma continued to follow - still trying to sort out his feelings on the subject.

Genma quickly found someone in charge who looked at the voucher, nodded and went into an area in the back. Genma waved to Ranma to stay there, and followed the guy.

Ranma was getting impatient when they emerged, and not alone.

The young martial artist stared. This girl was to be his slave? She was cute. Wearing an outfit that showed off a feminine figure, the thick collar and leash being a symbolic thing that wasn't practical for day-to-day use but kind of traditional in this atmosphere.

Other girls were brought out, one by one, and knelt by the stage. Some looked down towards his feet, others looked up at him with a challenge, another looked ready to break out in tears and had a sort of "lost puppy" expression.

The auctioneer started talking, and Ranma only half-listened. Full use slaves, yadda yadda, he gave their names and what kind of skills they had, what they'd done or their parents had done to get into this situation, and so on. One of the girls had been disobedient and disrespectful, perpetually late, and had gotten rotten test scores. She'd been so bad that her mother had threatened to sell her into slavery, and then done so when the girl had continued to misbehave. All had received some minimal "treatment" so that they'd be less troublesome from now on. He was to take care of her and treat her well and humanely, not use a big switch or anything like that, and so on.

Most of Ranma's attention was on the various girls, and one in particular. Ranma startled as he realized he'd been asked a question. Looking at all the girls again, his attention was riveted by that one who had most caught his eye. "Her."

Chained World: Group Purchase [Episode 111434]  
by Kender

Most of Ranma's attention was on the various girls, and one in particular. Ranma startled as he realized he'd been asked a question. Looking at all the girls again, his attention was riveted by that one who had most caught his eye. "Her," he said firmly, and then as he looked at her, found himself reading her lips, and adding, "And her friends there too."

His new slave broke out into a big smile, and seemed much happier as the auctioneers proceeded to follow his wishes.

At that moment though, he blinked and realised what he'd done. He'd heard the stories about slave owning, and had even seen some over the years, but he hadn't actually expected to own one until his father had brought it up. And now he was going to own more than even that.

Rubbing his eyes, he knew that the other boys back at his last school would have had a field day with this one. They'd all told the familiar stories, like the hot teacher who'd wound up being owned by one of her students, the beautiful tutor who would offer herself as a slave if her charge got a good grade on the next test, or the lovely athletic star won in a tense contest. But he'd never been into that sort of tale telling simply because it tended to be nothing more than that. He'd been all over the place, and never seen that sort of thing in reality, though he couldn't actually make them believe it.

However, he was now the owner of multiple slave girls, all of whom were attractive, and of the sort that would have had other boys drooling in anticipation of having them. Which was a bit overwhelming for him, but he wasn't about to send them back. He'd already chosen them, and he really didn't want to see what happened if he rejected them out of hand. There had been stories about that too after all.

So he only was able to give a nervous grin as the girls were brought up to him, each now his personal property. Not that he planned on treating them like his pack. These were living breathing individuals, and he knew that he'd have to be a good master for them.

He just wondered what that would entail.

There wasn't real time for pondering the question though, as the girl who had caught his eye was in the lead, and he was now about to really meet the:

Chained World: Rabbit stew-ed [Episode 111463]  
by Kestral

It had all started out simply enough.

Usagi Tsukino had been having trouble at school, things had not been going well at all for her, she'd been missing sleep due to yoma attacks.

Her mother had threatened to sell her into slavery if her grades didn't improve. Usagi had realized this was a great plan waiting to happen. If she was a slave she wouldn't have to study hard, she could find a handsome Master and sleep in late. She wouldn't have to worry at all. All the slavegirls she'd seen had great figures too - one less worry.

Lousy grades, but as she was fourteen at the time, her mother's contract had stipulated that she had six months to improve her performance before it became final.

That had been prior to finding Luna and her new friends.

Continued late-sleeping, grades that failed to make the standards, and sneaking off at night - and one day Usagi Tsukino's name was stricken from the family register. Gone was Usagi Tsukino, now there was merely Usagi T1046-E registered slave.

She'd remembered just as her mother had tearfully bade her goodbye. She'd realized that Mamo-chan might be able to buy her, if he knew. If he could just do so before someone else did.

IF - a big word denoting possibilities that were unrealized.

Instead of a simple legal purchase, there had come an attempt to break in and rescue her before she had undergone conditioning.

Usagi had gone through the hormonal and attitudinal adjustments, had the barcode imprinted on the sole of her left foot and the back of her right hand, as well as her identification as "Usagi T1046-E" tattooed on her right buttcheek. She'd heard some shouting but been otherwise undisturbed as she was processed.

Legal issues had faced the various parents of those involved, those without such voice had quickly joined Usagi. Those with that voice had some recourse at least.

Mamoru C1081-B was sold as skilled labor to a ryokan in Sendai.

Usagi was joined by Makoto K1082-C, and Rei H1085-D before much time had passed and they were "prettied up" for sale.

As for Ami and Minako,

Chained World: Problem Probation [Episode 113036]  
by Kender

As she sat in her room, Ami was painfully aware of just how badly she and her friends had screwed up. Things could not have gone much worse, and as they stood, she knew that even that little success was pyrrhic. Instead of managing what they had set out to do, they had screwed up.

Which she had feared from the start. The government had been aware that people might try to get friends out before they were enslaved, steal slaves that they wanted away, or just try and do something stupid. So they had guards, alarms and defenses to keep the rabble out of the processing spots. That was bad enough, but they couldn't use any sort of powers to really injure the normal people who were merely doing their jobs.

All the pulling back their punches simply resulted in the guards being able to use the 'pile warm bodies on the intruders' plan to great effect.

So they'd been taken into custody, and things had gotten worse from there. Makoto and no family, just like Mamoru, so they got processed, and Rei wound up right there along with them. Such a situation was not what they'd wanted, but that was what they got.

In her case, the fact that she'd been against the plan from the start helped. Most put it down to bad influences, and combined with the fact that her mother was a highly placed, and respected doctor, she had been spared the fate of her friends. Not that it was totally out for her, as she was still on probation with the authorities.

But what was worse was all the disappointment. Her mother was severely let down, her teachers tended to give her rueful looks, and her fame as a prodigy was badly tarnished. It helped that everyone just seemed to take it as her being in with a bit of a problem group, and were willing to let her try and redeem herself.

She was going to try hard to do that, though she wasn't about to give up on her friends. The fact that they'd just been misguided was accepted, but there was no leeway there. They'd broken the law, and were going to have to pay for it.

As a result, there were only two of them free, and she was the better off of the pair.

Her only hope was that Minako wouldn't make it so that she was the only one left.

Looking over her schoolwork, Minako sighed heavily. She'd never been very good with this sort of thing, and even with the tutoring that she was recieving, it still wasn't getting any less distasteful. Rather, she was having a hard time wanting to do much, despite her current situation.

Of course, she was wary of the fact that her mother had put her foot down on this. Her parents had saved her from becoming a slave like Rei, Makoto and Mamoru, but they had made it clear that if she didn't clear up her act soon, she would be going back to the processing center, this time as a slave. Her grades and irresponsibility were one thing, but the fact that she had broken into a government instillation and assaulted the security officers was even worse. It was apparent that they had reached the end of their ropes, and that if she didn't do something, the only assignments that she'd get would be from her master or mistress.

She wasn't happy about it, but that was what she had to work with. The plan that she and Rei had worked out had seemed to be good enough, and they'd thought that they'd get it done, but it had screwed up big time. Now they were down to only two of them free, and she was afraid that she was teetering on the edge of making it so that Ami would be the only one who wasn't a slave.

Still, she knew that she had to have hope one way or the other, and she tried to work on the stupid assignment in the hopes that if she got it done, she wouldn't have to think about it.

That it would keep her from thinking about the others was also a plus.

Ranma looked over the three girls that were now his slaves and had to admit that they were good looking. The one had first looked at was blonde, with her hair done up in odd balls, but the other two were no slouches either. One was tall, with her brown hair up in a pony tail and the other had a curtain of raven hair. All three were slim, young and were wearing outfits that showed that they were definately shapely females.

And as he took in the leashes that were now in his hands, he gave them a nervous smile

Chained World: Signed, sealed, delivered [Episode 113094]  
by Kestral

The agency had a small kit for each of the three slaves now owned by Ranma Saotome, martial artist.

There were organizations that had developed over the centuries to assure the slave caste their rights, limited as they were, and their care. Some organizations were funded by companies who specialized in their care and maintenance, or who used large amounts of their labor, or whom had other ties in those regards.

The little pink kits were from one of the humanitarian organizations, and included a number to call if the new Master or Mistress actually violated those laws. It also had a small case to carry their legal identification and any licensures they acquired, a set of breath mints, three small tubes of salve (collar or cuffs tended to chaff the skin at least initially), and a small pill that nobody hardly ever talked about - other than it was the Final Resort for when a slave absolutely could not bear their burden. Other than that there was a small ladies' razor, a toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, and a nail file.

Included with the little pink kit was a small compact makeup kit, which was provided by a cosmetics company that specialized in the market.

Their clothing consisted of the collar, leash, a white sleeveless tunic that belted around their middle and hung down to mid-thigh, bracers that covered wrist to almost the elbow, and open-toed sandals.

Ranma had traveled extensively and eyed their clothing with something other than lust. The tunic was thin and cheap fabric. The sandals were likewise cheap. Within two days on the open road, neither sandals nor tunic would provide any protection. The small kits were mass produced, though some individual designs were on the makeup kits. Makoto had chosen roses, Usagi had chosen one with a rabbit, and Rei had apparently chosen one with some sort of old woodcut design.

So Ranma was dealing with the thought of having three attractive girls who would have to do whatever he said (certain exclusions, limitations, and restrictions may apply. offer void where prohibited, limited time offer) that he was responsible for - by focussing on other things that they were attractive girls.

While roughing it was perfectly fine for him, he doubted it would work for all of them. The tall one looked like she might have some pretty good strength but otherwise he doubted it.

Genma grunted as he looked the three over. "Any of you can cook?"

"I can!" the tall one was quick to raise her hand, looking particularly enthusiastic about this ability.

"Any of you camp out regularly?" Genma asked next, seeing their clothing and coming to the same conclusion as Ranma about its survivability.

Three heads shook, no enthusiasm at all showing.

Genma let out a deep breath. Three cute young girls, apparently nice girls - not unpredictable that an inexperienced boy like Ranma would choose them though he'd hoped the boy would have had more sense. Well, when they didn't work out, he could get Ranma to sell off the ones that couldn't cook. "Any other skills you've got?"

Usagi's eyes filled with tears, just knowing she'd end up back on the block if she couldn't find something to say. "Ahhhhh."

"I've studied some kung fu," said Makoto after a moment.

"Oh?" Both Ranma and Genma perked up at this. Ranma because he might be able to train Makoto to the point where she could be a credible sparring partner. Genma because Ranma could potentially take this girl as his first pupil, and thereby learn to be a sensei as well as a student.

"I'm trained as a miko, a shrine maiden, and I have some psychic gifts," volunteered Rei, really not wanting to go back to the auction block. Some of those people looking her way had "felt" greasy and disgusting to her.

Not that the father was much better in her eyes.

Ranma appraised the girl who identified herself as a miko. Weren't they contract slaves to begin with? Probably used to working hard, long hours, that sort of thing.

"Excuse me?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Chained World: Fight Time [Episode 114933]  
by Kender

The group turned to look at the speaker and found a boy of about Ranma's age looking back at him with a hopeful grin. "You're Ranma Saotome, aren't you?"

"Uhh... Yeah," the pigtailed boy confirmed, "That's me. And you are?"

"Mitsuru Gonji, but I'm nothing like you."

"You're not?"

"Nope. I'm not a kick ass fighter. But you are! I saw that tournament, and you were amazing! I've seen a lot of fighters, but that was too cool!"

Ranma relaxed as he realised that this boy had to be a fight fan of some sort. He gave off no sign of actually having trained, and seemed just really excited. Which he didn't mind much at all. "So I guess you watched it."

"Yup. I watch all the fights I can. The strength and combat skills are simply indiscribable, and the way that two fighters tough it out in the end... There's nothing like it in the world."

"I guess so. But did you only want to say 'hi'?"

"Oh, no," Mitsuru told him as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to let you know that there's a martial arts tournament happening soon, and I figured that you might want to enter."

"A challenge?"

"Yup. I've got the flyer right here."

"Hmmm... interestin'," the pigtailed boy murmured.

"I hope you think so, and that you decide to compete."

"I probably will."

"You will? Cool! I'll see you there!"

"Fine by me."

"Bye then."

"Bye..."

Genma looked to his son as the other boy left. "You know son, this might be an opportunity."

"I've thought of that too," Ranma replied, glancing over at his slaves. A challenge meant a prize, and a prize meant some sort of money. With that he could outfit the three girls in stuff they'd need, like clothing that would stand up to wear and tear, packs to carry supplies and shoes or boots that wouldn't wear out too fast.

"Then you won't mind entering it."

"Already said I would."

"Good," his father commented. "Then all that's left is to sign you up."

"I guess we should go then," he agreed, and led his slaves along as the group headed out to the place where the challenge was being held, which turned out to be a:

Chained World - SM: Tournament [Episode 114977]  
by Kestral

Ami heard a beep and waited until she had a moment from under her mother's scrutiny to get to the Mercury Computer.

Mamoru was now working at a traditional style inn over in Sendai, he had enough skills that he was going to be gainfully employed though likely he'd be rented out for use by the female guests that fancied him.

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto had all been purchased by the same individual. Name: Ranma Saotome, occupation: martial arts student.

Ami bit her lip, trying to find other information and not finding much of anything that she could get into besides age, height, weight, and similar basics. Oh, the Mercury Computer could likely hack the Chains Of Mercy website - the charity organization that supplied medical services and campaigned for better care for slaves - and get details. The boy had passed a psychological exam, though a note indicated that the worker had found some problems that she wanted to investigate more fully when a chance occurred.

Ami shuddered. What if the psychological problems were... or then what if he was... oh how horrible! And a sixteen year old martial artist! Why he might... ALL NIGHT LONG! She could just picture poor Usagi struggling as she was tied down, her Master forcing her to-

Ami shifted, suddenly aware of her own body reacting in ways that just didn't jibe with how bad the situation actually was. She'd have to call Minako and the two of them could sneak over at some point once she found an address.

Ranma and his father looked over the flyer, then the more detailed information at the actual site.

There were Arenas for various sports like gladiatorial games, yet another difference from the world they'd originated from. In some sports there would be contract slaves going up directly against freemen, or convict slaves against anyone. Some of the worst offenders of the convict slaves would find themselves pitted in gladiatorial games that would not have been out of place in Roman times.

Martial Arts competitions like this one served several purposes. Advertising for schools of martial arts, chances for mamluk-yojimbo and mamluk-soldiers to prove their skills, settling disputes and wagers between individuals, and other such things.

The "Nerima Big Brawl" was one such. Ranma and Genma knew to skip through the History section, which was almost certainly made up or so skewed from reality that it wasn't worth sifting through for the shards of truth within. Glancing over the Rules proved it was fairly typical of the kind of tournament. Some points were involved but it mainly concerned beating one's opponent senseless or tossing them out of the ring.

That was when Genma ran across the bit of information that decided that Ranma would indeed be fighting in this tournament.

Grand Prize: 1,700,000yen 2nd Prize: 200,000yen 3rd Prize: 300,000yen of merchandise at Mamluk Suppliers.  
4th Prize: Loser Choice 5th Prize: 1 Year Free Meals At Rice Hut Best Slave: Freedom - buyout of existing contract

"Loser choice?" asked Ranma.

"Yes," said the woman behind the counter. "Contract slave, four year duration."

"Ah," said Ranma, understanding. By having the prize of a contract buyout, someone who'd ended up in slavery due to economic hardship or something could immediately achieve freedom. The fights between what were typically such noncombatants were very entertaining to some people.

"One million, seven hundred thousand yen," said Genma, practically drooling.

"That third prize sounds good too, oyaji," pointed out Ranma. "There's liable to be some really tough opponents there."

"Chickening out?" asked Genma.

"Hell no," replied Ranma. "What are the odds on me taking out some of the world-class though?"

"There are some very famous fighters rumored to be attending," eagerly put forth the counter-girl.

It was inevitable that Ranma would be signed up once the challenge was made. It was just that he didn't realize at this point that also in attendence would be:

Chained World - SM: Converging At Center [Episode 116642]  
by Kender

As she stretched, Akane knew that she had to win this contest. It wasn't that she was so sure about her skills that she felt that way. Rather, it was for one simple reason.

She had no other choice as far as she knew.

If it was anyone's fault, it was her father's. He was the one with the loose hand with the money, and with all that had happened, it was clear that he'd never be trusted with the purse strings again. But the damage had already been done, and her family was in debt. The sort of debt they had wasn't the one simply struggled to pay, but was the type that one had to take radical action to handle. As it stood, she simply had no choice.

Either she'd win the contest, or she'd wind up on the auction block, which wasn't something that she wanted to risk. Not that she wasn't sure that she'd make a good mamluk, but she wouldn't know who would buy her in that case. There was Kuno, who'd never made any doubts about his wanting her, and had already made an offer for her which had immediately been rejected. Of course, she could always go to those Chardin people who wanted either what they were owed, or one of Soun Tendo's daughters, but they weren't something that she'd wish on anyone. And being auctioned off could result in her being stuck with someone who was even worse.

None of that was for her, even though she knew that there were those groups that helped slaves. If, and that was a really big 'if', she ever chose to let herself be brought as a slave, it'd be her choice on who'd do it. However, she didn't have to go through such drastic measures. Just by winning the prize money, she'd make all the problems go away.

Plus it'd show just how tough and good Akane Tendo and the Tendo School of Anything Goes were.

"Are you sure that you wish to go through with this?" Michiru asked.

Haruka smirked back at her as she brushed off her clothing. "Why not?"

"We don't need the prize money..."

"Of course not. It isn't about that. I just want to be able to show what I can do. And you're dodging the issue."

"I know. It's just so... Brutal. You will take care not to let yourself get too injured, will you?"

"Certainly. I'll fight as... elegantly as I can."

The violinist's mouth quirked up a bit at the subtle tease and relaxed a bit.

In the shadows stood a figure watching over the Arena. There was little movement from the person, but they weren't aiming to draw attention. Rather, the focus was clearly on watching what the normal people were doing. There were many of them, some about to fight, while others were about to watch. All of them would be putting out a lot of energy, and soon they'd be serving a purpose that they never expected to.

Chained World - SM: Bread & Circuses [Episode 116694]  
by Kestral

Jadeite looked out over the field and smirked. Poor pathetic humans. How could any of them stand against a Dark General like himself?

Okay, he'd managed to survive Beryl's punishment and instead of being withered and frozen in crystal, she'd stripped him of much of his power and sold him.

The Dark Kingdom could use cash as well as energy.

Of course, Beryl had had a few chuckles - with Zoicite coming up with suggestions on the fly. Which explained how Jedite was now Jadeite - instead of a bishonen sort of Dark General in a spiffy Dark General uniform...

Clenching a fist and snarling, Jadeite caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and shuddered at the image.

She was six feet tall, and had breasts that were unnaturally firm and full. Every detail of her new form had been developed to twist the knife and get a really good price on the block. From her dainty (relatively) feet and long lithe legs to the thick mane of blonde curls that extended from the top of her head to nearly her ankles - to the compulsions and behavioral modifications - she had been put in the worst hell she could imagine. Being withered and bound in crystal would have been preferable!

However, the Nerima Big Brawl was something she was going to enter, and she was going to WIN her freedom damn it!

"Something wrong, Jadeite?" asked the aged master, glancing at his slave.

"No, nothing, Master-sama," said Jadeite in her default "cute" voice. "Jadeite so happy Master-sama give permission to little Jadeite."

"Well, it is your day off," said the master. "Maybe you'll get that out of your system at least."

Jadeite growled within the cage of her mind. The compulsory cute was bad enough, but now her eyes caught sight of something else. Now she could really get into her role!

Zoicite smirked at the image of 'Jadeite' over there. You could see it in the twitching and the look of hatred in her eyes. This would make an unexpected bonus in the energy harvest to be taken here.

"Zoicite-sama," said a soft voice.

Zoicite regarded his "tout" - a professional slave whose job was sort of a combination of courier and general flunky. A difference between a typical tout and, for example, a skilled butler was the term of service (butlers were by contract) and that touts were typically eunuchs. On finding the plump flunky, Zoicite had been initially amused by the concept and had planned on simply buying the convict-slave and then eventually draining the energy from him. To Zoicite's great surprise, he'd found the tout nearly indispensible thereafter. If he needed something, the tout was quickly there with it or would find out where it was and how to get it. On finding out that teenage girls were the main opponent, and energy harvesting was the main goal at the moment - the tout had come up with a plan that had staggered Zoicite with its effectiveness.

Which was why brutal sports stadiums were now something of great interest to the Dark Kingdom, after the success of their energy-draining porn films, they needed to branch out some.

So when his tout cleared his throat and addressed him, however deferentially, Zoicite listened to his slave.

"You may speak, Reiji."

The tout inclined his head. "Thank you, Master. I have gone over the records and there are many opportunities here before you. Many very highly placed individuals with a great deal of energy will be competing. An idea on how to gather energy unnoticed has occurred to your humble slave, if he might suggest it."

Zoicite listened and smiled. Bets were being exchanged? Certain people were being favored. Take energy from a few specific individuals, enough that they'd lose to a credible threat, and they'd simply have had a bad day or a touch of some illness. In the meantime, bet on someone who wouldn't get drained and was that credible threat - not only would they gain energy but money for the Dark Kingdom.

"Who should we bet on then?" Zoicite asked.

"This Ranma Saotome is a fan favorite, young wandering boy martial artist type, looks good on camera," said Reiji. "You can always drain him later, after this tournament and you bet against him."

Zoicite's smile increased. Reiji was delightfully sneaky and underhanded. "You have my permission to do so, however my yoma-soldiers will be doing their best."

Reiji looked over the buxom young women, knowing what they were. "Stacked young women in combat, always a good draw."

Zoicite nodded. Beneath his own standards, but then this WAS bread and circuses.

Nerima Big Brawl was still a few days away. That meant remaining in the area as the various fighters arrived.

The more well-to-do got rooms at hotels and the like, or else they'd be flying in on the day of the tournament itself. Famous fighters, people with major reputations, mamluk-yojimbo who were between contracts - they were arriving daily.

Genma knew the drill and pitched a tent quickly about an hour's walk and a short train trip from the arena. More inexperienced people would get closer, but then there were problems with water and sewage and other things that occurred when you crammed people in too tight.

Ranma looked over the few supplies they had and quickly set Makoto to seeing what she could do with the foodstuffs, though she'd have to stretch it out for three days.

Soon enough, the odors from the cookpot decided him that at least one of the purchases had been a wise one.

Genma considered the odors himself and nodded approvingly. Cup ramen, instant miso paste, a few dried herbs. Something that could be simmered and reboiled without much waste. One out of three.

"Ouch!" Rei said, waving her fingers. "I'm trying to patch these clothes but..."

Genma raised an eyebrow. That could be useful too. If she could embroider - all the better. Hmmm. "Son. You need some time before it gets too crowded here. I'll be gone most of the night."

"Huh?" asked Ranma, not immediately understanding.

Three girls turned beet red though, knowing exactly what their Master's father was saying.

Genma nodded. He wanted his son to do really well at that tournament, so giving him tonight to get those frustrations off his plate and then they could start some intense training tomorrow. Especially as things were going to get dicey if he didn't win something.

Chained World - SM: Horse's Three (LIME) [Episode 117664]  
by Kender

Ranma watched his father walk away, and wondered what the old man had been going on about. Usually they'd train only except when it was time to eat, and the idea that the elder Saotome would give up even that much was odd. He was used to getting yelled even when he wasn't slacking off, and he could not understand why his father seemed intent on just leaving.

Sighing, he turned and looked to his slaves and saw them blushing heavily, though they didn't seem to be doing anything about it. He couldn't understand what was going on, but then that sort of thing happened a lot to him, and he'd gotten used to it. Not that he liked it, but it was hard to complain when odd things just kept on happening to him. After a while, he'd just learned to roll with the punches.

Though this time, he wanted some hold on the situation. "Uhh... Would someone like to tell me what's goin' on?"

"You don't know?" Rei asked with a blink.

"Not really. I'm kinda used ta him yellin' at me for not trainin', and now he's sayin' that I've gotta 'take some time'?"

"Oh... But you do know what he's done?"

"What's he done?"

"He's left us alone..," Usagi murmured weakly.

"Okay... so?"

The miko-turned-slave gave him an arched look. "We're full use slaves, and you own us. Which means that you get to... have us any time you want."

"Right... I knew that, and I'm not gonna do nasty things with that, but I don't see..."

"Hm?"

"Hold on. He wants me ta... And you three ta..."

Makoto blushed heavily and turned to look at the cookpot even if she really wasn't seeing it. "Yes, he was..."

"Oh man..."

His slaves could only nod with the sentiment.

Despite the fact that losing the time rankled, Genma knew that his son would need it. He had three attractive young women whom he owned, and would do just about anything he wanted them to. Which for any red blooded young man would be something to definately want to take advantage of. His boy had never been very... open in certain matters, and the elder Saotome knew that if the boy held that in, he'd have a block during the tournament. This would be the best time to take advantage of it, as they could train for the rest of the period before the tournament.

Though he did wish that his wife could see the boy now.

Over the years since he'd grown into being able to be 'interested' in girls, Ranma had never really gone after that sort of thing. Growing up in a world where any boy his age could buy a girl to have 'relations' with, he wasn't exactly as clueless in that regard as he could have been. But something told him that simply sleeping around wasn't quite for him, though he had plenty of chances over the years, what with fellow fighters, schoolgirls, and the occassional woman all seeing something worth bedding, and being bed by, in him. He'd just never taken advantage of that and his father had been pushing more in needing to train than allowing him to have sex.

But being suddenly dropped into a position where he was expected to sleep with not just one girl, but three, was a bit overwhelming.

"Master?" Makoto said worriedly. She knew that she would have no problem in him wanting to make love to her or her 'sisters', and that she quite honestly might not have minded even without the proccessing, but the idea that he might not want to bed them was rather frightening.

Rei bit her lip worriedly, and knew that she certainly didn't mind the fact that this young man could have sex with her whenever he wanted, as he was much more appealing than some of those other guys she'd seen at the auction. She also knew that some slaves used sex to secure their position, though she herself wasn't sure that she could do that.

In Usagi's case, she was scared since if she wasn't even enough for him to want to... do that with, then she'd likely have nothing clear to stay with her nice Master and wind up back on the block.

The pigtailed boy looked over his slaves and knew that he'd have little problem with the actual bedding of them. They were each attractive in their own way after all. Rei was slim and elegant with long legs that a guy could enjoy having wrapped around him... And though she did have a tomboyish attitude, Makoto's body was feminine, and he could see himself enjoy touching those breasts of hers... And Usagi was slender and gently curved, with the attractiveness of an innocent...

'Whoa boy..,' he thought to himself, concerned with the direction that his thoughts were taking. He'd never really let himself think about girls sexually that much, since he'd never wanted to become one of those jerks who'd only buy a slave because she'd be something for him to screw. Even if he still didn't understand his total reason for buying the trio, he wasn't going to make them mentally into sex objects. That he knew he hadn't brought them for, and even if they would have no problem slacking his lusts, he didn't want to run them into ground in any way, shape or form. Abusing them was not on the menu for him at all.

"Uhh... Do we have ta..?" he asked.

The blonde sniffled, and she looked down worriedly with her eyes tearing up. "Don't you want to?"

Her action made him feel like a heel, and he put an uncertain arm around her as he pulled her to sit next to him. Doing so made it so that her breast moulded against his side, but he pushed the feelings that it caused back a bit in order to keep his cool. "It ain't that. I'm just... I don't wanna make ya just... do it. Heck, I ain't really done that much with girls period. And if I just wanted sex, then I'd go out and get a doll or something."

"You would..?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I see..."

"What is it?"

"I... I can't do anything! I can't cook, can't fight, and can't even be pretty enough for..," Usagi began on the edge of a sob. "There's nothing I can do, and you and your father'll send me back!"

"Hey, no I won't!"

"You won't?"

"Nope," he stated, and acted before thinking. Pushing her hand between his legs, he let her feel the tightening that his thoughts, their looks and the feel of her against him were causing.

"Oh..."

"See?"

"Because of us..?"

"Uh-huh..," he told her, though what he'd done had already penetrated his thoughts. "But I'm not going ta just do ya on a whim..."

"But..."

"What?"

Licking her lips, and looking totally unsure of what she was about to do, Usagi leaned her chest against his and breathed, "What if we didn't mind? What if we... we wanted to?"

His throat worked for a moment, and he could feel how her straddling him was affecting him, but uncertainty still held him back. "You sure about that?"

"I... I am. Rei-chan, and Mako-chan probably too. You're the best Master we could have gotten, and you're real nice. It wouldn't be that hard..."

A glance at the other two showed them to benodding as well, though all three were blushing at the idea. He took in the idea that these three really attractive girls would not mind if he did what would be the most intimate thing that a guy could with a girl at all and knew that surprise was warring with desire. Working his tounge in a mouth that suddenly went dry, he tried to figure out what to do

Chained World - SM: First Decisions (LEMON) [Episode 117730]  
by MDR

Well, Ranma stammered, blushing and staring, if you -want- I guess, I mean I ve decided, um, that we could, um, I mean will do, uh, that. Sex I mean. He seemed to collect himself a bit, closing his eyes and taking a small breath and opening them again. I mean, I ve decided that we will have sex. Ummm, right now.

The girls, despite the situation, and ignoring their own embarrassment for now, couldn t help but smile at their Master s hesitation. He was trying so hard to be what he thought they wanted and what was expected from him. But he just couldn t hide his kindness. His compassion. They all knew that they could have done a lot worse, and that they were actually probably better off then most. But then they sobered a bit, remembering exactly what it was they were talking about. The three slave girls glanced at each other, each wondering if the others were as excited as she was.

Ranma looked at his slaves, wondering what he should do next. The girls were just standing there now, all looking down at their feet and all blushing furiously. Who should he choose to go first? They all looked so sexy! Makoto with her athletic build and toned body. Rei with her long black hair and seductive eyes. Usagi with her innocence and innate cuteness. In the end he spoke, Usagi, come here please."

The selected girl jumped a bit, not sure that she had heard correctly. Had he really chosen her? To go first? Over Rei-chan and Makoto-chan? But they were so beautiful and she was just Usagi! Lifting her head, her eyes searched his face to see if he was just playing a cruel joke, or was having pity on her. But she could see none of that, and instead saw a tenderness in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat. The longer she stared into those eyes, the more she found herself unable to look away. They were so blue. So deep. They held a strange combination of strength and softness, almost like he was both demanding to be obeyed and begging not to be hurt. She found herself walking towards him with a grace she didn t know she possessed when not transformed, and her two friends were shocked to see a certain sway to her hips that would drive any man watching wild. Usagi came to stand directly before her Master, her Owner, and reached up to touch the side of his face. Then her hand trailed down his arm to his right hand. She knelt in front of him, bringing his hand to her face and kissing the back of it.

Ranma stared at the blonde girl kneeling in front of him. He would later wish he could say that he was emotionally touched by the scene, and felt a bond form between the two of them, but he could not. Somewhere about the time she touched his face, all rational thought disappeared from his mind, and took a vacation. That left a small brain much further south from his head in control. Looking down at the kneeling girl, the only thing he could think about was how her head was at -just- the right height! The image of those cute, bow-like lips stretched wide around his throbbing cock flashing through his brain, he wildly looked at the other two girls that stood watching their leader on her knees before their Owner. Girls, if you could uh, give us a moment?

The two senshi, once again blushing, began to turn away to find some place to wait until they were called, when suddenly Usagi s voice rang out. No! Ranma, Makoto, and Rei all looked towards Usagi, who was still kneeling, but had turned her head around to stare at her friends. Please! Please stay! She looked up at Ranma and begged, They are my friends! Could they stay and and share this with me? I want them to be here, to share this moment.

Ranma looked at the two standing girls, and the two standing girls looked at Ranma. Ranma blinked his eyes hard when his hormone addled mind mentally stripped the other two slave girls of their clothes. His mind cleared a bit, and his thought processes started to come back on line. The thought of the two of them -watching- him and Usagi was a nerve wracking thought. It was his first time! It was going to a bit awkward! And yet, the idea of them being there was strangely exciting. Almost a challenge. He could show them what they were in for! He could prove to them that he would take care of them, in all the ways they want! he could show them that while he wasn t ever going to hurt them, he was a man, and he was their Owner! Rei! Makoto! he barked, You two will stay right there! The two girls froze like a deer in the headlights of a car. Their friend s request and been such a shocker, but the note of command in their Owner s voice had them stunned. Slowly they both lowered themselves to the ground and sat next to each other, watching the whole scene with wide eyes.

Usagi looked up at Ranma, also amazed at the tone in his voice. There was a gleam in his eye, as if he had just taken up a challenge. Looking into his eyes for a few more brief seconds, she then lowered her gaze to the front of his pants. With shaking hands she reached up and began to untie the drawstring that held his black trousers up. Once untied, she found that the pants were much larger than she expected, and drooped considerably in the front. She quickly moved her hands to his hips, keeping the pants up, a mischievous part in the back of her mind deciding that she didn t want her senshi to see the piece of manhood that bobbed in front of her face quite yet. And what a piece of meat it was! Now, she was no expert, but she was certain that he was -not- of average size. Straightening herself a little higher, she took the head of his cock between her lips and swiped the flesh with her tongue. For a second she paused, fear lacing her thoughts. She was inexperienced in this sort of thing. What if she did something wrong? How would she know if she did something right? Then she felt his hands reach down and rest on the sides of her head, and a strange feeling of rightness enveloped her. She was a slave, doing one of the things slaves did. And he was a kind, good Master who will never abuse or neglect her. She realized that she was right where she wanted to be. Without further thought, Usagi took the member resting on her lips into her mouth.

When Ranma felt the hot wetness encircle his dick, he couldn t help but moan. It felt so fucking good! The way the wet heat moved up and down at the tip of his member, and then the tongue that would stroke along the length! Looking down he could see the top of her head, moving back and forth, his cock appearing and disappearing between her lips. She couldn t take much of it into her mouth, being so inexperienced, but it was more than enough for him.

Rei and Makoto were still slightly stunned at this turn of events. There was their friend, their leader, Usagi, with her back to them, kneeling at their Master s feet, her head bobbing and moving up and down, back and forth, thrusting her face into the cloth of his pants. They were acutely aware of their tightening nipples, their moistening clefts, and their pumping heartbeats. The wet slurping sounds, coupled with moans from both a masculine mouth, and a feminine one that was currently filled, really started to get to the excited and embarrassed girls. Rei fought down an irrational urge to shout "Don't talk with your mouth full, you Meatball-head!"

Usagi had her eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of her hungry mouth being filled with her Owner s meat. Her mind was clouded with sensation, with the feeling of him on her tongue, stretching her lips, pressing deep into her mouth. When he started to push his hips forward, pressing himself slightly further in, she backed away, not wanting to choke and ruin the moment. Soon she moved one of her hands away from his hip, and grasped the base of his throbbing manhood, stroking it where her tongue and mouth could not yet reach. This was so wild! So fundamental! She wanted to do this for the rest of her life! *Usagi the Oral Slut. That is who I am. Who I want to be. At least, for Ranma!* Her hand left his cock and moved further down, exploring her new toy. Gently massaging the two firm balls in their large, warm sack, she felt a strange and exciting tightening of those two organs, and his member seemed to grow larger in her mouth!

Ranma groaned as he felt his seed moving his way up from his balls. Involuntarily grasping his slave by her hair much more tightly, he thrust forward, seeking even greater heat and wetness. He barely registered a muffled exclamation of surprise, and felt Usagi s nose bury itself in his pubic hair. And then he came! Shooting his cum directly down the throat of the girl that belonged to him! As he froze and began shooting a second load of spunk, the girl herself groaned as well as she could, and her hips began churning! She was coming! Just from the taste of him and his taking of her mouth and throat! After a few seconds, both parties relaxed, and Ranma slowly pulled himself from Usagi s mouth. The blonde girl kept sucking on the member right until the end, obviously reluctant to let it go. Finally with a loud pop, he was out, and she fell back until she was sitting on her feet.

She giggled, and spoke almost drunkenly, = Ayup. Usagi the Oral Slut. That s me. Ranma s lil Mouthpiece. Heh heh heh.

Ranma, catching his breath, looked down at the beautiful girl and asked What was that?

Oh nothing, nothing! She looked down from his face to the member still looming large in her vision. It had not softened noticeably, and she wondered if it was time for the Next Step.

Chained World - SM: Bunny Play (LEMON) [Episode 117824]  
by Kende With 'full use' slaves, there was an intense desire not to create situations in which the slave would wind up traumatised. They were there to be available for sex, and be willing to do it when their Owner wished. But it wasn't about degrading themselves, or making them get hurt. Rather, the aim was to make it easier for them.

As a result, they were given some simple... 'changes' that allowed them to deal with the fact that they could be called upon to be in their Owners bed. As there were all sorts of Masters and Mistresses, in both body and mind, the shifts were kept basic. A strengthening of the libido, putting in a willingness to be bedded, and making slave able to respond to any buyer's desires was done simply to make it easier to deal with. It didn't change basic perspectives and attractions, so a slave might respond to her Mistress' attentions and have no problem with giving oral sex, but she could still prefer boys.

Fortunately for Usagi, she was quite definitely attracted to her Owner. He was handsome, dark haired and blue eyed, but instead of the expected demands, she was being treasured. That was something very appealing, and as she knew that he was the sort of person that she would want to own her and her friends.

Not that she was actually thinking about any of that at the moment. Rather, she was distracted by the rather sizable manhood in her field of view. Her Master had already come into her mouth twice, but his rod was still thickened by need, and quite obviously able to go again, though it wouldn't do it on its own.

But Ranma didn't seem to want to try once more for her mouth. Reaching down, he gently guided her so that she stood. He put an arm around her waist so that her breasts brushed against his chest and kissed her on the mouth. The feel of her soft lips on his was wonderful, and as she let herself lean into the kiss and instinctively opened her mouth, he knew that she hadn't been faking the desire that he'd seen. She really wanted him, and that gave him the strength to slide a hand down her belly and under her simple dress to grip her mound.

Gasping, she let her eyes pop open as she felt his hands upon her more intimate parts, though the wish to stop him was far from in evidence. "Oh my..."

"Hmm..." he murmured with a blink as he stroked his palm over smooth skin. "Ya know, guys have rumors 'bout this..."

"Huh?"

"They say that only naughty girls shave there..."

"I won't be naughty..."

"But what if I want ya ta be?"

"Then... I'll be as naughty as you'd like."

"Good," he replied as he helped her slip her tunic dress off, revealing a slim body with soft and creamy skin that seemed like ivory. But there was a definate life to it, and even as she blushed under his frank perusal, she moved with a nervous energy that didn't let her hold to one pose. She let him look his fill though, and found the fact that he seemed to like what he saw made her feel even better about what was happening.

But thought was not something that he wanted to relish, as he yanked her to him and reached around her so that he could fondle her buttocks. His hands covered both cheeks, and squeezed with a definate appreication for the supple flesh that they were touching. At the same time, he buried his face into the smooth column of her neck, nuzzling and nibbling the soft skin that he found there.

As their friend wrapped her arms around his neck and delighted in the sensations that her owner was bringing out of her, Rei and Makoto watched with dry mouths and fires of desire in their belly. The idea that they would watch thier friend and leader making out like this was surreal, but it was also heating their blood something awful. They both enjoyed the view, and wanted to be the one in his arms at that moment. Thought was not something that really worked at that moment, as more deeper and instinctive natures were reacting.

Usagi wasn't really noticing it though, as she was getting little shivers as Ranma nibbled on her collar bone. She made a small noise of disappointment as he pulled back, but he only did so enough to be able to get to her breasts. The pert mounds garnerned a lot of attention, and he began to lick along their curves and suckled on her nipples, catching the hard nubs a little with his teeth. His hands went from behind her to her most intimate spot, and slid in between the petals, playing with the slick folds and rubbing along the nub there so that her legs trembled and she nearly collapsed with pleasure.

Her own hands had been stroking along his body, touching him and feeling every little part that she could reach. The hard muscle of his form seemed to fascinate her, and she traced the lines where she could find them. She had gotten to be able to run her fingertips along his manhood, drawing it to its full size, and feeling its warmth.

When he laid her down on her back, she wasn't about to argue. Instead, she spread her slim legs wide, and smiled brightly as he knelt between them.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he ran his finger along her slit.

Her head nodded so quickly that it almost blurred, and he gently guided himself into her, sliding the stiff rod between her folds so that it sank deep within her. The cry of pleasure that it wrought echoed and made her friends jerk a bit, but not even the following bit of pain made it dulled the sensation. By some innate need, she squeezed her thighs around him, and reached up to hold around his shoulders so that she could make certain that there would be no pulling back. And as her legs wrapped around him, it was clear that this was it.

He began to thrust into her, making it so that she got the full effect of him within her. Which she definately appreciated, as her first few thrashes of enjoyment turned into her bouncing right back upon him. There was no holding back, and neither actually stopped to talk about it as they began to come together in a sort of rapture that was total and had to be shared. They lost sense of time and energy, and their entire worlds drew down into being their joining.

When he finally did come, she'd already cried out a few times with peaks, but the feeling of him gaining his release within her was the pinnacle. A scream of completion echoed from her lips, and she arched up to meet him to drive him to gain all the pleasure that her body could give him.

Afterwards, she crashed down, and laying tired and sweaty, but very pleased with what they had done. She let him gather her up and hold her as he lay beside her, knowing that they would share another sort of pleasure from that act. That was the time for cuddling, and she even managed a giggle as he poked one of the balls her hair was in.

"How are you?" he asked once words were available to him.

The smile that she gave him was blissful. "Wonderful..."

"Me too..."

They lay like that, with the other two slaves watching in amazement as they rested after their most pleasurable exercise.

But once they recovered,

Chained World - SM: A Wee Bit Later (LIME) [Episode 117945]  
by MDR

Ranma looked down at the happy girl in his arms and sat up. She quickly followed suit and they maneuvered around until she was sitting between his legs, with her bare back against his strong chest. She leaned back and he rested his cheek on top of her head. After a few seconds he spoke. Well, what should we do with those two? Usagi opened her eyes and saw Rei and Makoto sitting frozen where they had been told to.

The two senshi had wide eyes, and could not pull their gaze from the two naked people that sat before them. The sight of their leader being taken and used so thoroughly, combined with her obvious cooperation in her own ravishment had temporarily short circuited their minds.

Usagi looked at her friends and felt a great deal of affection. She was so glad that they could share this wonderful moment with her! *But,* she reminded herself, *the night is not yet over!* Smiling mischievously, she answered her Master s question. Well, it seemed to me that two of us are way overdressed.

Ranma smiled, and then barked You heard her! Strip em, girls!

Hearing an order being given by their Owner, Rei and Makoto pulled themselves together. With a short glance towards each other, they slowly stood and removed the simple tunics that they were wearing.

Usagi could feel Ranma s manhood awaken and press itself into the small of her back. With a smile, she leaned her head back again, but kept her eyes open to examine her friends.

In a very rare instance, Makoto was actually looking a bit embarrassed. The usually brash girl stood with one arm covering her generous breasts, and her hand demurely covering her mound. Her gaze was down and to the side a bit, and her face was red. Her eyes darted towards Usagi and Ranma, and she seemed to realize what she was doing. After a brief hesitation, she dropped both her hands, and allowed her Master and slave-sister to view her totally. Her breasts were her most attention drawing feature. Larger than most girls her age, they were capped with cute little nipples that looked painfully hard. Her stomach was taut, and her legs were long and lean. The hair on her mound looked silky soft, not at all coarse, and was trimmed in the shape of a perfect small heart. She was a girl that was obviously in good shape, and one could sense a feeling of strength hiding under her wonderful curves. Like a jungle cat, seeming at rest, and yet ready to pounce with speed and strength. Taking her would be a challenge, even if she was a willing participant, and Ranma felt his competitive spirit awaken at the thought of trying to conquer this slave girl.

Rei stood beside her, her arms behind her back, one hand holding onto the elbow on the other arm. She too was blushing under the scrutiny, but her eyes met theirs unflinchingly. Her boobs were more modest then her friend s, but they looked so smooth and soft that Ranma s hands itched to feel them. They moved and bounced slightly with her rapid breathing. She too was slender, but in a softer way then the athletic Makoto. Like Usagi, she had no hair covering her womanhood. Her long black hair seemed to move like a living thing as she subtly shook her head. Her legs were perfectly formed, and Ranma wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his body.

Ranma could only stare for a few seconds before his mouth moved, Damn! You girls are so so sexy!

Usagi chuckled at her Master s exclamation, and her two friends sudden looks of happiness. Is that why I have a little friend poking me in the back? She wiggled a bit, moving his rampant dick around.

Ranma groaned, I d have to be dead not to get excited at seeing you three naked. And even then I m not sure! By this time the two naked girls standing before him had both developed smoldering gazes that promised a proper Thank You for his words. He leaned in and whispered into Usage s ear. What do you think? Who should I pick first?

Usagi knew who -she- would pick. Covertly staring at Rei, she remembered all those cool nights when she let her imagination run amok. Her fantasies would often include her dark and graceful friend. She would run her fingertips across her skin, caressing her pleasurable spots, imagining they were Rei s fingers stroking her body. But there was no way her friend could feel the same way, and she was not about to make a move that might ruin their friendship. But perhaps, perhaps, she could feel those hands she has long dreamed about without worrying about upsetting Rei. If she played this right. She looked backwards and whispered back to Ranma. Master, I feel slightly stiff from all this exercise. Seeing his slightly alarmed look, she quickly reassured him. I m fine! But maybe you could get Rei to massage me while you treat Makoto right?

Ranma hugged her slightly before standing up. Usagi followed suit and moved over to join her senshi in standing before their Owner, but not before hugging him hard and thanking him for a wonderful experience. Looking up into his eyes, she told him once again that she was glad that she pleased him, and that he was her Owner.

Ranma did not feel any particular shame in standing before them nude. It was a little awkward to move around with his schlong waving in the air, but he figured that after what just happened, there was no reason to be shy. But just as he was about to speak, he noticed that the eyes of his three slave girls were definitely staring at something below his waistline. Rei and Makoto were both sporting goofy grins, and one could almost see an image of a Tilt sign behind their heads. Usagi was drooling and licking her lips and mumbling something about a midnight snack later. Snapping his fingers, he brought them back to focus and began to speak

Chained World - SM: Taking Wood (LEMON) [Episode 118039]  
by Kender

"Rei, I want you to massage Bunny-chan. Makoto, if you want to, I'd like you to join me," Ranma told them.

The raven haired blinked at the instructions, though she knew that she wasn't about to refuse them. It wasn't as if they were that terrible anyway, and she didn't mind the idea of doing what she'd been told. She truly liked her blonde friend and fellow slave, and knew that massaging her would not be a problem at all. So as the blonde lay on her belly, she merely shrugged to herself and knelt so that she could put her hands on that soft skin to begin the massage.

Turning from looking at the other two girls, the pigtailed boy looked at his third slave and saw that she was looking at him in dull shock. Her face had gone pale, and she looked afraid of something. Which he was hoping wasn't what he was thinking, but he wasn't about to force her into something that scared her. "If it's too much for ya, we can forget it."

"Huh?" Makoto said, pulled away from whatever she was thinking about.

"If the idea of me and ya doin' 'it' is that bad..."

"Oh no! It's not that..."

"What is it then?"

A blush stole across her cheeks and she ducked her head. "I'm not sure how I'll... How good... No guys actually wanted to even date me..."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm so much taller and stronger than a lot of them. And..."

"You're talkin' too much, he told her as he yanked her over to him and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Crushing her body against his, he drove his mouth against hers, and a dull groan of appreciation passed between her lips. They parted, and she began to arch against him as his hands began to explore her supple back. As his fingertips began to enjoy the play of taut muscle under soft skin, she looped her arms around his and held onto his shoulders.

When they broke apart, she was gasping, but it was with a smile of pleasure, and he grinned right back at her. "Like that?"

"Oh yeah..," she murmured back at him.

"Good."

"I know..."

"And I know how ta make it better," he commented, and swept her feet out from under her. But instead of letting her crash to the ground, he caught her and quickly lowered the brunette to a laying position. Once she was laying flat on her back, he began to play with her generous cleavage, discovering that they were as firm as they looked. He squeezed and fondled the orbs, and he tweaked her nipples, even bending so that he could nibble on them with his teeth.

Underneath him, she writhed in pleasure, letting her body wriggle in ways that were not set to calm a male's libido. She rubbed her thighs against his, and even rubbed her mound against the hard muscle that she found there. That set him to groaning, and she used her hands to hold him to her as she pressed her chest more into his reach. To which he rewarded her by redoubling his efforts.

But he wasn't about to let her do everything, as he knew that he had to charge. So he pressed her down and grinned as one of her breasts lay squashed under his palm. She didn't seem to mind that at all, and tried to get up but he held her fast. Instead, she was forced to clutch at the ground as he began to slide his palms down her flanks, and rubbed his manhood against her crotch.

As he spread her slick lower lips, he looked into her eyes and saw the pleasure and need in those emerald depths. She was asking him for what his fingers at her intimate space promised, and he wasn't about to disappoint. Positioning himself at her gate, he thrust into her, making her react as if her whole body was speared by that rod. In a way it was, as she began to match his pumping into her by shoving herself back at him, and holding onto him desperately. There was nothing quiet and easy about their coupling, as grunts and groans accompanied their actions. His body was pressed against hers so closely that her breasts rolled with every motion he made, the hardness tipping them digging into the muscles there.

Rei merely stopped with her fingertips on Usagi's buttocks and watched for a moment, and the blonde blinked as she wondered if she'd been that... primal in her joining.

Neither of them seemed to notice, and it was immediately impressive to see Ranma go to a kneeling position, with Makoto on his lap, without ceasing their joining. The two of them continued to go at it, with the ponytailed girl bounding onto his manhood as hard as possible, though she seemed to be able to do it only because he allowed her. She seemed perfectly willing to let him take the lead, and when she finally gained her release, she buried her face into his shoulder and almost looked like she was tearing up. He grunted soon after, with the tightening from her coming giving him the extra kick that set him shooting into his own release.

Breathing hard, she lay limp in his arms, and seemed content to allow him free reign with her body. His hands caressed her sweat slicked skin, and she blushed as he traced the cleft of her buttocks with his fingertips.

He smiled at the feel of the curvy girl he was holding, and was still buried in. She had the feel of a well pleased young woman, and he liked that as much as he had the feeling of taking her as he had. With both the pleasure from what he'd gained from her, and the knowledge that he'd made her so happy, he was certain that it was a success.

But he still had more to do, and he gave an idle look at the one slave he hadn't satisfied as of yet. That one currently had her curtain of dark hair blocking her face, but he was sure that she had been paying attention to what had happened. Her stance as she massaged one of Usagi's legs was unmistakable.

However, he still had a few moments of rest and recovery with Makoto, and he wasn't about to give that up, and so he continued to stroke her body while:

Chained World - SM: Probation Violation [Episode 118256]  
by Kestral

"Excuse me please. I hear there's a - USAGI-CHAN?!"

She might as well have used a blast of cold water. Usagi made a startled noise, tried to jump back, and fell backwards where she thumped her head. Rei and Makoto were startled from their earlier mood and tried to grab up their clothing. Ranma was waving his arms, stuttering denials and looking about as shocked as it was possible to be.

The girl who had just stuck her head in the tent to ask for directions had turned scarlet and was staring wildly from one to the other of the tent's inhabitants.

The watcher shook her head.

She watched over slaves, being part of the Bureau. First time slave owners often needed reminders of what they could require or do with their slaves. As the new slaves often had strange ideas of what they could and couldn't do as well. When a first time Master had new-to-the-trade slaves, there were bound to be complications and misunderstandings. She fully expected that to be the case with this Ranma Saotome, and the situation had been flagged to her attention.

Now this girl, the "genius exam ace", had just violated the "no contact" rule of her probation.

The watcher called it in, asking briefly as the camp went into complete disarray. Just when things had been going so well too. It was just dim enough in the early evening that the IR scope had been able to give all the salient details through the thin walls of the tent.

The "genius girl" would probably get a warning. Her parent would be notified. As the parent was responsible for her child, and the parent was a prominent pediatrician at the local hospital - fines or some other punishment would be levied against her. Pity though - prior to that break-in neither the doctor or her child had any marks on their record.

A brief inquiry from her cellphone had the watcher again looking over the scene, analyzing it with normal binoculars now that most of those involved were now outside the tent and clothed. Could the probation violator be intending to join her friends?

It wasn't unheard of. Friendships could be strong and there was a precedent for such behavior. If that was the case, then a psychiatric evaluation would turn it up. It would also explain the incredible bungling that had gone into that raid on the Bureau's processing center.

The other girl wasn't present, but from what the watcher had heard it wasn't too unlikely that she might end up on the block soon.

The watcher considered what her parabolic had relayed to her, what she'd seen, and replied. Yes, it certainly was possible that the "exam ace" had snapped from the stress and was looking for refuge with her friends. A shame, but such things happened.

She'd likely get the warning, her mother would get a fine and talking to - including the possibility that this was something her daughter wanted, and she'd be watched for a second violation.

Upon that second violation, if it occurred, Ami Mizuno would be hauled off to processing and be delivered the next day. There were enough romantics and long-time friends among the slaves of the Bureau that the paperwork would be quietly stamped and filed before she'd even gotten to the center.

Putting away her spy tools, the watcher prepared to go to the next group on her list.

Ami felt her heart-rate go through the roof.

Rei, Makoto, and Usagi all blushed furiously - oddly similar to Ami in this regard.

Wooooooooooo went a tootle from a siren as the police car pulled up to the curb at the end of the park.

Now it was AMI'S turn to get nervous and duck into the tent. If she was found violating her probation, things could get very nasty.

"My pops got a permit, I'm here for the Nerima Big Brawl," said Ranma to the police officers when they'd reached the tent.

"It isn't that," one of the officers assured the youth.

Chained World - SM: Visiting Water (LIME) [Episode 118625]  
by Kender

"It isn't that," one of the officers assured the youth. "We're here fora public indecency charge."

"We were in a tent!" Ranma protested.

"No sir, it was your father walking around without a shirt. Put several people off their appetite."

The pigtailed young man gave the two officers a wide eyed stare. "Pop... without his shirt?"

"Yes. Normally this wouldn't be a major problem, but several people did complain..."

"There's gotta be some sorta explination..."

"I'm sure that there is, but we just have to find out what that is. And in any case, we do have to do something when the public is exposed, even accidentally, that is against their intrest," the officer told him.

"And against their stomachs, I'd guess. I musta just grown used ta it."

"I see... But do you know where your father is at the moment?"

"Nope. He left me ta... well, ya know... I've just got some slaves, and I... well... I wanna make it nice for 'em."

"Ahh..."

"He said he'd be back in the mornin', and I've been here and..."

The officer nodded. "Say no more. We'll let you get back to your... business."

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

As the police car drove off, Ranma turned around and plopped to a sitting position as he gave a relieved grin to his slaves and thier visitor. "I'm just glad that the worst of it'll be a fine..."

His slaves nodded, as they'd seen the man in question, and hadn't been able to concieve of any image of Genma without a shirt on. It was simply not an attractive consideration, and they were reluctant to think of it, especially with their hunky owner so close.

"So, what d'we do now?"

Makoto shrugged, which resulted in a situation that had his eyes trailing after her most prominent features for a moment. "Maybe we could eat..?"

"That might be best, what with your friend here. At least I think she's your pal, since she did recognise Bunny here."

"She is our friend. Her name's Ami Mizuno."

"I see... Funny how this sorta thing works out, huh?"

"It was a surprise. But it is nice to see her again. Right Ami-chan?" Usagi commented, torn between embarrassment and her joy at seeing her friend again. But at the lack of a response, she frowned at the 'exam genius' and wondered what was going on.

Of course, if Ami had heard her, she would have answered, but her eyes were glued to what was in between the cute boy's legs. If that was what he had, she could just see him using it on some poor and defenseless girl, pounding the length of it into her until he reached the hilt...

"Ami?"

Though if what the cram student could see, at least two of her friends had already ridden the horse...

"Ami?!"

It took a moment for the blue haired girl to realise that the blue eyes looking back into hers were Usagi's, and that the blonde girl was leaning so that her naked breasts touched her clothed friend's as she hugged her in concern. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You wouldn't answer me..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't hear you. My mind must have wandered..."

"Oh. But you're alright now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good," Usagi replied with a bright smile. "I didn't want to worry. Though it was a big surprise to see you again!"

"For me as well. I didn't mean to stumble onto you all while you were... you were... well..."

"I'd hope not," Rei muttered, knowing full well that it would have been her turn next, and that she had wanted to feel him just as the other two had.

"I'm sorry..."

"That's okay. It's not like you're some sort of pervert..," Ranma soothed.

"Yes, well... Oh my..."

"Huh?"

"So big..."

"What are ya... GAH!"

"I suppose that this kind of kills the mood," Makoto sighed, though she did appreciate the view of her owner's backside that she got as he tugged on his pants.

The raven haired girl sighed in disappointment. "Just great..."

Ami blushed heavily and ducked her head as she realised what sort of predicament she was in. Not only was she sitting amongst her friends after interrupting their sex session, but she'd just missed getting a mark against her probation. Unfortunately, this had seemed like a good idea before she'd gone and actually done it, but now wasn't seeming so perfect a plan.

So she sighed and knew that she was going to have to make the best of it

Chained World - SM: Late Night Happenings (LEMON) [Episode 118682]  
by MDR

Well, the mood had been ruined, nobody could deny that. And it wasn t like Ranma was going to start anything with Ami sitting right there. So, claiming a need for rest for the tournament, Ranma laid himself down and promptly went to sleep. With everybody dressed, the girls sat up for a while, reminiscing about past adventures and gossiping about schoolmates. Not for long though, for though they never spoke on the subject, it was clear in everybody's minds that things were much different than the last time they all got together for a sleepover and gossip. Three of them were now slaves, two of which were no longer virgins. It hurt Usagi a bit to realize it, but there was a thin wall built between Ranma s girls and Ami, and she didn t like the feeling. Ami was one of her oldest friends, and any kind of rift between them was unacceptable!

After Makoto had gone to sleep, snuggled up against their Owner, Usagi lay down and watched Ami and Rei whispering back and forth. She noticed that, every once in a while, Ami s eyes would wander over to Ranma s sleeping body and glaze over for a few brief seconds. She would then shake her head slightly, as if clearing it, and return to her conversation with Rei. *Oh ho! Ami-chan is attracted to Master!* A beautiful plan hatched in her complicated mind, *If I can get Ami and Ranma-san to start dating, it would be like Ami was part of the group again!* She frowned slightly. *I ll have to think up something for Mina-chan, but one step at a time!* Satisfied that she now saw a solution to her troubles, she quietly moved herself to Ranma s side and closed her eyes.

It was not long after that that Rei and Ami both felt the excitement of the night begin to weigh on them. Saying good-night to each other, Rei moved as close as she could to Ranma (considering there were already two bodies in her way), and Ami pulled a spare blanket around herself along one side of the large tent. Sleep quickly came.

It was perhaps around midnight that Rei found herself awakened. Blearily she sat up and looked around. It being a clear night with a full moon now, the tent was fairly well lit with a slight glow.

Looking at her Master from where she was sitting, she shook her head and blinked hard. The image stayed. Makoto had rolled away from the small group slightly, carrying with her the blanket that had been draped over she, Ranma, and Usagi. This left Ranma and Usagi completely exposed. A view which was rather interesting considering that Usagi apparently had awoken sometime before, and was currently doing an great impression of a sword swallower. Making as little nose as she could, Usagi had pulled Ranma pants down and off and, with eyes closed, was slowly bobbing her head up and down his prick, which was shown to be hard and straight when not thrust into Usagi s mouth. Not wanting to awaken the three sleeping people in the tent, Rei moved slowly next to her sucking friend, and gently placed her hand on the moving shoulder. Her blonde friend Mmmmrphed! in surprise, and the ex-Shrine Maiden was amused and grateful that she had chosen to startle her when her mouth was full, otherwise she would have woken everybody up with her cry of surprise.

Usagi, wide eyes now staring at her friend, slowly lifted her head up and extracted Ranma s dick from her mouth with a slight pop. Grinning sheepishly at her friend s raised eyebrow and amused look, she mumbled I just wanted a mid-night snack.

Rei chuckled softly and reached out to brush a piece of hair from Usagi s blushing face. It s Okay, everybody has a kink that they really like. I think you found yours. Rei hesitated for a second, and then continued whispering, But, do you mind if I try it?

Usagi s eyes immediately grew large and alarmed, and she suddenly threw her arms around Rei s neck, hugging her friend tight. Oh! I m so sorry Rei! I forgot that you never got a chance with Ranma! She pulled back and stared into the dark haired girl s eyes with a serious expression. Go ahead and explore our Master. It's only right that you have something of him on your first night as his slave. With that same serious expression she leaned forward and pecked Rei on the lips once before pulling back and opening the way for the girl to reach the large cock standing stiffly in the night air.

Rei hesitantly leaned forward and stared at the engorged member from a distance of about a couple of inches. Licking her lips nervously, she reminded herself that Usagi had been able to take it in, so she shouldn t have any trouble. Reaching out with a slightly trembling hand, she grasped the warm pole and stroked it a few times, getting used to the weight and feel of it. Then, hunching forward a bit, she raised her head and took the first few inches of him between her lips and half way into her mouth! Pausing there to analyze the feeling, she brushed the head of the dick in her mouth with her tongue, contemplating the taste and texture. Then, mimicking her friend from only moments ago, she brought her head up, and back down again. And again. Soon she had acquired a tempo, and quiet slurps were escaping her lips. She couldn t take much of him in, but the taste and naughtiness of what she was doing was filling her mind with pleasure and she was content. But she was not content for long.

Usagi sat watching her friend with a jealous smile. She wanted that meat! But she was a girl that could share, and although slightly envious, she was glad Rei was enjoying herself. Her friend s long, black hair had fallen around her head, concealing the view of the blowjob, but the rocking and thrusting action of her head and shoulders was pretty indicative of Rei s eagerness. But after just a few minutes, all action stopped, and Rei slowly lifted her head away from their Owner s manhood. At first Usagi had thought that Ranma had cum in Rei s hungry mouth, but when she saw the pole standing stiff and glistening wetly, she realized that that could not be the case. She met Rei s eyes with a questioning look.

Rei smiled weakly at her friend, and her eyes were filled with lust and want. I have no idea how you got that whole monster in your mouth Meatball-head. I could barely get a few inches!

Usagi chuckled and whispered back, admonishingly Ah-ah-ah, Rei-chan! When it s us, when we are with our Master, when we are like this, I m Bunny-chan, not Meatball-head. She smiled and winked to show she was in no way angry at what Rei had called her, And as for taking in all in, well, it wasn t exactly my idea. I wanted to, but I couldn't get past a few inches myself without almost choking. But when he started to cum, he grabbed my head and just pushed into me. Past the back of my mouth and into my throat. It it felt so good that I, you know, came just from feeling him all the way in. Like something I ve wanted my whole life without realizing it was suddenly given to me. She flushed, and her eyes glazed a bit in memory.

Rei smiled, amused at the thought of her friend, fellow senshi, and former(?) leader being so turned on by giving head. She spoke up softly, I think I m ready for more. She paused for a second, blushing, and glanced at her Master. I I -need- more!

Usagi smiled at the desire she heard in Rei s voice, the tone causing her nipples to harden noticably. She opened her mouth to reply when she paused. Was that a sound she heard? Looking over to where Ami was sleeping, she glanced around to see if anything was wrong. *Ami-chan must be having a dream, she is not in the same position she was in earlier. Now she is facing this way. Ooooo, perhaps she is dreaming of Ranma-san! I hope so, that would make it easier to get them together!* She turned back to meet Rei s questioning eyes. I understand Rei-chan. But don t you want your first time to be with Ranma-san while he is awake? I think we can She was interrupted by the sound of a sleepy male voice. Bunny -chan?

*Well, that solves that problem.* Usagi thought with a smile as she shuffled up to sit next to her Master s head. Rei s eyes had opened wide, and she realized that this was it, she actually was going to lose her virginity to her Master. With Ranma awake, her fate was set. Her face flushed, her hard nipples tightened painfully, her pussy started working overtime to produce moisture, and she got a goofy grin on her face.

That s right Master, it s Bunny-chan. I m sorry to wake you, but you have one more slave-girl that you need to take care of. Usagi leaned in so that her face filled Ranma s sleepy vision.

Ranma was still half-asleep Nother slave-girl? he asked blearily.

That s right Master. Look down. She still spoke in soft, caring tones, Isn t she beautiful? Don t you want her?

Ranma looked down to see Rei bashfully sitting there with a strange smile on her face. But there was also a look deep in her eyes. Fear. A fear of rejection. Beautiful. he agreed. She is so beautiful. One hand reached up to touch her hair that was partly lying across his legs. His other hand moved a bit to rub against her naked leg. He was waking up a bit more now, and enjoyed the feel of her silky soft skin combined with the supple muscle underneath it. He was still mumbling without thought however, Mine. All mine.

Rei gasped as his vocal approval and declaration of ownership caused her pussy to churn and her pearl to throb mightily. She quickly divested herself of her tunic and swung one leg over her Master s prone form. Her smooth lower lips were nudging the base of his cock, and she rubbed her pearl against the hot piece of meat.

If anybody had looked at Usagi s face, they would have seen an expression they would have previously sworn she was incapable of producing. It was an expression of pure lecherousness, and lust shone across her face. Usagi was gone. Bunny had taken control. She stopped however, swearing that she once again heard a sound come from Ami-chan s direction when Ranma had declared his Ownership over Rei. It sounded sort of like a moan. But other than seeing that Ami had again shifted her position, nothing was out of the ordinary. It did not register that Ami s new position would afford the sleeping girl a perfect view of Rei and Ranma. Or a perfect angle from which a certain Mercury computer could be used to record the goings on. But since Ami was so obviously asleep, the idea never crossed Bunny-chan s mind. Shrugging, she moved so that Ranma's head and upper shoulders were in her lap, moving her tunic so that the back of his head and his pigtail brushed lightly against her own bald pussy.

Rei soon got tired of her rubbing, though the slight moans she was causing in her Master were quite rewarding, and grasped the large pole with one hand. She rose to her knees and moved forward until the hard cock was posed directly at her cunt. Looking up into his eyes, she slowly lowered herself until he was partially in her tightness. Gasping at the feeling of him filling her, she panted So full! So good! It it can t get any better!

Bunny smiled wickedly and murmured Yes it does. and leaned forward to push her friend firmly and completely onto their Master s manhood.

Sparks flew through Rei s mind as the largest orgasm the young girl had ever felt thundered through her body. Her frame trembled, muscles locking, but all that escaped her open lips was a very slight but drawn-out sigh.

Ranma, however, wasn t nearly as quiet. Oh! Oh man! So hot! So fucking hot! Damn!

Bunny leaned down to whisper into his ear. She is hot, isn t she? She is like fire. Like nothing you have ever felt before. And she is yours Master. She will only obey you. Only you will feel her like this. She is hot for you! Ranma groaned. He had never been big on the whole slave-owning thing. But he could not deny that Bunny-chan s words were affecting him. Knowing that he, and only he, would ever do this to these girls was a great turn-on.

Rei had slowly come down from her high, and looked dazedly at her Owner lying under her. Curiously she moved a little up and down. Finding no pain and only pleasure, she tried that again, this time a little harder. And then she was off! She rocked and pounded into him, taking as much as she could deep within herself. She put her hands on his naked chest (he slept without a shirt on) and supported herself as she fucked him with all her years of pent-up frustration and lust. She knew that Ranma would never sell her or get rid of her. He was not that kind of guy. She would never be alone. She had found her man, and he was everything she dreamed he would be. And she was determined to say Thanks by fucking him better than any man had been fucked before! She was going to keep him so satisfied that it would require a doctor to remove his smile. She would do anything, absolutely anything, for him.

And if she just happened to cum so much that her body would ache for hours afterward well, she could live with that!

No more words were exchanged, just soft grunts and groans by Rei and Ranma. Bunny was rubbing her Owner s shoulders and would lean down to kiss his face. Ranma was awake now, and grabbed Rei by her hips, pulling her down onto him with greater and greater force until finally, with a strangled cry, he held her still, crushed against his hips, as he shot his load deep within her womb! The feeling of his strength as he held her down, of his twitching cock buried within her, and of the sudden heat within her belly as he came, triggered Rei s own release, the last of many that night.

Finally she slumped onto Ranma s and felt his arms encircle her tiredly. My little Fire Sprite. My Firebug.

Rei gazed at her lover. Her Owner. Her Master. A tiny, tiny part of her mind, some small still-rationally-thinking part, reminded her that at some point her loyalty towards her Master would have to be reconciled against her loyalty to her Princess, but she shied away from that thought. It was a thought for another day. She smiled and drifted to sleep, followed shortly thereafter by Ranma.

Usagi quietly pulled herself from under Ranma s head and straightened her tunic. She was so happy that her girls were so content and happy. It warmed her heart that she was there with them when they made love for the first time, and thatthey were with her when she had done so. It was one more connection between the girls. She was about to lay down when a sound once again caught her attention.

Wow, that was some show. It was Makoto. She had raised herself onto one elbow and was smiling at her blonde friend and slave-sister.

Oh! You re awake!

Makoto smiled wryly. Well, you guys tried to keep it down, but lets face it, there are just some sounds that would wake up a dead man.

Alarmed, Usagi turned towards the side of the tent where Ami slept. She relaxed as she saw that Ami had at some point turned back over and was no longer facing their direction. She turned back to Makoto and smiled slightly. We can talk about all this tomorrow. I think we need to get some sleep. Makoto nodded and they both lay next to their Owner and stretched their arms over Rei s sleeping body. Makoto went to sleep enjoying the feeling of companionship and friendship the feeling of Rei's back and Usagi s arm created within her breast. Usagi went to sleep enjoying the silky smoothness of Rei s skin, and the warm softness of Makoto s arm against her own. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, she was sure.

Chained World - SM: Morning Waters [Episode 119675]  
by Kender

Early morning wasn't a regular time to see Ami up, even though she tended to get up early. Usually she tended to awaken at a relatively reasonable hour, as she had come up with a schedule that would allow her to easily to what she had to. But she could have slept in on this day, as she didn't have anything really important to do. And after the rather long night before, she would have had to sleep later in order to get the proper hours of slumber.

However, the fact was that she'd been pumped up on all the energy, both lust filled and not, that was echoing through the campsite. After all, not only did she have a rather clear idea of what her friends had been doing before she'd arrived, she'd had a close call with the cops. Despite her wishes to be with her friends, she sure as hell didn't want to wind up getting caught, or at least that was what she told herself. Just being seen around them would be a problem, and she didn't want to upset the situation, what with her already precarious position.

She had enough time to sit and enjoy their company though. It was early enough that most people wouldn't even be up, and so long as she didn't wait too long, she'd have plenty of time to get back home before anyone noticed where she was coming from. All she'd have to do would be to come up with a safe explanation for what she'd been doing, and she should be alright.

Of course, explaining that she'd been sitting at a camp as Makoto stirred the pot contents that would be breakfast wasn't quite what she'd thought would be something to spread around. It wasn't that bad, but it did violate the 'no contact' rule of her probation. But so long as she was there, eating a good meal wouldn't be much to add to what she'd already done.

Turning her attention from the tall girl to Rei, she saw that despite obviously aching, the raven haired girl was rather happy. She was currently arranging the cutlery, and doing a perfectly fine job of it. Yet her happy air was a bit much for what one might expect for what she was doing. It was enough when one could realise what she had done the previous night though.

As for Usagi, the blonde was showing a pleased expression with the whole situation, and was cuddled up to her Master, who had an arm around her as he smiled at his other two slaves.

All in all, the three of them were rather happy, and quite obviously satisfied young women. Sure they were slaves, but apparently, with the master they shared, they had no problems with their status. In fact, if he'd wanted to tie them up and do all sorts of nasty things to them all night, they'd probably go and get the rope. It wasn't part of the programming, so it likely meant that he'd managed to strike a chord with each of the trio.

That meant that all her worries about their situation were rather pointless. They might have had a hunky young master with a lithely built frame, but he wasn't mean to them at all. He seemed to have no problem in treating them kindly, and if they so wanted to, he had no reluctance in sharing the pleasures of the flesh with them. And what 'flesh' he had. By what she had found out, he was definately not lacking in that department at all, though the only way that she could be sure would be an examination of said 'areas'.

Shaking her head free of an image of what she'd have to do to do that, she looked at her hands and blushed heavily.

"Ami?" Usagi asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no! I was just letting my mind wander!" the juku student replied quickly.

"Oh... I'm glad. It's nice to have you with us, and I didn't want anything to ruin it."

"Nothing's ruining it, though..."

"What?"

"I will have to leave after breakfast..."

The blonde blinked at her. "Why?"

"Because I have to get home. My Mom will be angry with me for staying out all night, and if someone knows that I've been here, I'll get into big trouble..."

"That's too bad... But you have had fun, right..?"

"Yes, I have. It's been great seeing you guys again."

"Then ya can see 'em anytime we're 'round," Ranma told her.

"Pardon?"

"I don't see any real reason not ta let ya visit your friends. It'd be mean ta keep ya apart. 'Bout the only reason I could see not ta let ya see each other is when we ain't in the same area, and that'd only happen 'cause Pop and I have ta move 'round a lot. But we come here plenty of times, and when we do, ya four can get together."

"Except the authorities don't want us to see each other like this..."

"So? Ya just sneak 'round it. They might not like it, but what they don't know won't hurt ya."

"I'll... think about it..."

"Please come see us again!" the blonde begged, "We'd love to see you, wouldn't we?"

"Sure would," Rei said with a nod.

Makoto smiled. "I could cook something special for then."

Ami blushed under their comments, and felt a small smile spread across her face

Chained World - SM: Fallout [Episode 119775]  
by Kestral

Ami got home, yawning, moving to gather her school stuff. She stopped and went back when she noticed the note laid prominently out.

Daughter-  
We need to talk. Make time.

Your loving mother.

Ami twitched at the idea that her mother might have known where she'd been the previous night. Or at least had suspicions.

Usagi smiled as they got ready for another day, but this would be their first day as slavegirls.

"Ah, Ranma, you're up," said Genma as he hiked up from the road. "I didn't expect you to be awake for a few more hours."

"Eh?" said Ranma as Makoto tried to hand-feed him.

"Hmmm," hmmmed Genma. "Is that rice porridge?"

"Stretches out on a minimal budget, plus you can add things to it easy," admitted Makoto, leaving off feeding her Master to scoop out a bowl for his father.

"Well, we'll wait until after breakfast before we get going on the training," said Genma. "We'll just have to make it fairly intense."

Doctor Mizuno heard the page the third time it was repeated and picked up the phone. Oddly, it wasn't Ami calling,

Chained World - SM: Rabbit Waters [Episode 120005]  
by Kender

"Hello, Doctor Mizuno speaking," Ami's mother said into the reciever, wondering who could be on the line.

"Hello..," said a soft, almost whispering young voice.

"Ami?"

"No..."

"Who is this?"

"Umm... It's me..."

'It can't be..,' the doctor thought to herself. "Usagi?"

"Yes..."

"What's going on? Why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

"No..."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm not! My owner's really nice and wouldn't let that happen!"

"Then why are you calling?"

"Umm... Ami..."

"You're not trying to make excuses for her seeing you, are you?"

"You know about that?" Usagi gasped.

"You didn't think that you all wouldn't be spotted, did you?"

"I hoped not... But she didn't mean to! She was passing by and sort of... stumbled into the tent. I think she was asking for directions..."

"You don't know?"

"Um... I was... We all were... busy..."

A small smile curved the elder Mizuno's mouth. "I can imagine what you mean."

"Uhh... I... I think that's good. But I wanted to talk about her for something sort of different..."

"Like what?"

"Could you... I don't know... Maybe... Get Ami-chan in a relationship with my Master?"

"What?!" the doctor yelped, and subsided as she noticed others around her reacting to her uncharacteristic outburst. "What are you thinking?"

"They got along real well, and she seemed to like him a lot. I mean, she couldn't stop looking at him. I think that she really wants... well... she didn't seen to mind certain things... And he seemed not have any trouble being nice to her. I think that she really would like being with him, maybe as a girlfriend or..."

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe you could engage her to him? She seems to really like him, and wants to be with him, but..."

"She's on probation, and meeting with you three would violate that."

"But if she was his fiancee..."

The doctor pursed her lips as she considered what was being asked of her

Chained World - SM: Doctor's orders [Episode 120056]  
by Kestral

As soon as she'd hung up the phone with the young slavegirl, the physician put in two more short calls. One to the Service, the other to an information broker. Messages were taken on the other ends.

Kumori Mizuno considered the request of young Usagi. She had to put it aside for work, but took the idea up again periodically in the day as her schedule allowed.

The idea of fixing Ami up with a fiance had some merit actually. She would have preferred a physician, scientist, or someone similarly gifted in either the intellectual or artistic pursuits. A martial artist seemed rather brutal and an ill match, at least at first.

The Service, which was short for the governmental branch dealing with slaves but more often referred to as the Service or the Guild, got back in touch with her around five hours later.

Hiroyuki, who turned out to be a freeman in the Advocacy sub-branch, informed her of the legal tangle. It could go in a number of ways, he told her in Legalese hedging, but there had been a case some years ago establishing a precedent. If the doctor contacted Ranma's father and arranged an omiai - then Ami would indeed be able to meet with her friends more freely and would be considered the Mistress over the slavegirls. Ranma would naturally have more authority and responsibility as regarded the three, but it was felt that the Master could play chaperone over the group of friends.

The possibility of Ami joining the three as a slave was also brought up. While it was seen as the loss of a promising young student, the advocate pointed out that there really was nothing keeping her from becoming a doctor - there were even scholarships specifically available for those who were slaves themselves such as the Weingard Foundation's program. She would, if successful, merely go from being a full-use to professional grade and eventually buy out her freedom if she so chose.

That gave more fuel for the fire, more data to crunch as Ami's mother tried to figure out the angles of what was clearly an important decision. Ami had already endangered her status twice now, and if she committed a third foul might take the decision from her mother's hands entirely.

In which case, if they didn't automatically place Ami with her friends, the doctor might well use her own money and connections to ensure it happened.

The informtion broker's package arrived near the end of the day and contained two folders. The one on Ranma was brief. Uninspired scholastic record, a tendency to speak first and regret later, but a fair amount of talent in his chosen Art. The folder on Genma was thicker and much complimentary, though the love of the Art was seen repeatedly.

The tournaments that Ranma had won seemed to indicate that he did have a fair amount of skill in his chosen profession, and apparently he was registered in the Nerima Big Brawl. Doctor Mizuno checked her calendar and found that while she was on-call, she had that day off. Good enough, she'd at least watch and if she had a chance would talk to this Ranma personally.

Genma sparred with Ranma. At first the attacks and defenses were rudimentry, Ranma's exhaustion slowly giving way to full wakefulness. Genma not sure how the slaves might have worn Ranma out, and he needed to judge Ranma's combat potential for the tournament.

Then they got more serious.

"Whoa," said Usagi from where she watched.

"Damn," said Makoto with some feeling.

"This stuff isn't getting done on its own," pointed out Rei as she tried to straighten out the camp. "Oh my."

"How are they staying up in the air that long?" asked Usagi.

"Optical illusion?" asked Rei. She noticed the shiny look in Makoto's eyes. "You want to learn to do that, Mako-chan?"

"More than you can possibly imagine," said Makoto as she tried to drink in every detail of the fight.

Combinations were exchanged. A series of kicks chained into nearly boneless evasive manuevers which were replaced by a complicated set of blocks and punches and counterpunches.

Genma might have been married, in another world, and old, but having a rapt audience of the female variety made him pull out some flashier moves.

Ranma figured that this was because of the tournament, and that his father wanted him to look especially impressive and skilled. He was also quite aware of the three girls watching him and looking good was DEFINITELY a consideration.

That only lasted long enough for Genma to land the first real contact. After that all thoughts about the audience was gone as Ranma sought to beat his father to a pulp and said father tried to teach his stupid son a lesson.

Well mostly. They still wanted to look good while doing it.

Minako tried. Really she did.

She couldn't help it. Late for class. Fell asleep in first period. Chalk bouncing off her head when her attention wandered in second period.

She could practically hear the click of a collar around her neck.

There was only one thing to do - and as soon as she could figure out what it was she was doing it!

If only she knew what was going on with Usagi and the others.

"Did you hear what happened to Usagi Tsukino?"

"She went to the Center for processing as a slave didn't she?"

"Yeah, but take a look at what her Master looks like."

Minako stopped. Naru Osaka and Umino?

"WHOA!" said Naru, staring at a photograph. "How did you get this?"

Slowly Minako edged closer and closer to the two.

"You know Chitose in group 5? She's a slave, limited-use, of some guy connected with the Center. She was keeping track of Usagi and Makoto because they came from our school." Umino did his best Gendo Ikari imitation. Which wasn't very good as one might imagine.

Minako peeked over Naru's shoulder now that she'd manuevered into position. Her eyes got wide and her jaw dropped as she saw the photo.

"So who is he?" asked Naru, making sure the photo was held so that Minako could see. Why did she have a furoshiki tied thief-style on her head anyway?

"Ranma Saotome," said Umino, flipping open a notebook. "First time owner. Supposed to be really good at some kind of martial arts thing. He's entered in the Nerima Big Brawl."

"What?! Didn't he read the rules?!" Naru asked.

"What's the Nerima Big Brawl?" asked Minako.

"The Nerima Big Brawl is a BIG event," explained Naru. "They've been hyping it for months, gotten special permission from the Center and government. One of the prizes is 'slave pick' - where the winner can choose one individual from a lower rank and take them as a slave! That was originally supposed to be the slave of someone at least two ranks lower, but the wording got messed up in one of the edits and they got stuck with it as is."

Minako twitched.

"So Usagi could end up with some old martial arts sensei as her owner if this Ranma guy does poorly in the contest and she gets chosen?" asked Umino. "Wow. Her bad luck keeps going."

Three heads nodded.

"Hey, you want to go visit after school? Chitose got the address?" said Umino, ignoring the way Minako was scribbling things down.

Chained World - SM: Contact Comings [Episode 120501]  
by Kender

Despite knowing that she wasn't supposed to contact the trio of now slaves, Minako couldn't help being gleeful over the fact that she knew where her friends were. She'd been worried about them, as she'd been kept in the dark as to where they were. That meant that they could be in any sort of situation, and she risked getting into trouble with any sort action she took. So she had been unable to do much beyond wonder what sort of situation they were in.

Of course, the idea that they were with that hunk was more than pleasing. She wasn't sure how much she'd complain if she were in their place. After all, that was one hundred percent certified beefcake eyecandy there. Hopefully he was as nice as his picture seemed to show to her, as that would mean that her friends had lucked out big time.

But she wasn't about to leave it to chance, and was already planning on acting upon her new knowledge. She might not be able to contact her friends, but that didn't mean that she couldn't peek in on them. It would be a bit difficult to watch them from a distance without actually meeting them, but she was certain that she could manage it. She'd just have to be as sneaky as she could be.

'I'll just have to be Minako the spy!' she thought to herself as she snuck way.

Naru just wondered why the other girl was tip toeing off, but shrugged it off.

Ami walked her way over to the juku she regularly attended, but did so on auto pilot. She'd gone so many times that she could do so in her sleep, which helped as she had a lot on her mind. Discovering where her friends had been sent, and the good situation they were in, was rather nice, but it was tempered by the fact that her mother wanted to talk with her.

It could mean a lot of things, which wasn't good for her peace of mind, as she had all sort of possibilities running through her mind. Everything from her mother wanting to check up on her life to the possibility that the conversation would be a prelude to her own enslavement had been imagined in crystal clarity several times. Unfortunately, she couldn't know how it would go, so she couldn't be sure of which way it would go.

So she could be excused for being a bit concerned, though she kept it in rather admirably.

Hopefully it'd last until she got home and talked to her mother.

"Oh wow..."

Usagi turned from her observations of the afternoon practice session and looked at the speaker. "Umino? NARU?!"

"Hi!" the blonde and the freegirl chorused as they hugged each other tightly.

"How'd you find us?"

"It was simple, what with Umino's help. He found out who you were sold to, and from there..."

"And now you're here!"

"Uh-huh!" Naru replied.

Umino pushed up his glasses and smiled. "It's no problem when you have connections."

"Which is great. Because now we'll have lots to talk about. Come on, let's see the others," the blonde chirped and tugged her friends along while:

Chained World - SM: Mother - Daughter Talks [Episode 120661]  
by Kestral

Ami entered the apartment and stiffened as she heard someone moving around in the kitchen.

There was no putting this off now.

"Ami, take a seat. I'll be there in a moment."

Now there really was no putting this off.

Ami sat down nervously. Her mother came in with a tea tray, and quickly poured two cups. One she set on her side of the table, the other before Ami.

"Do you want to tell me anything?" asked the doctor, placing a thick folder next to her seat. "Ami?"

"I... don't know what to say," hedged Ami.

Her mother's gaze was serious. "I see. So you have nothing to say?"

"Well, I guess... no," continued to evade Ami.

"Let me give you a subject then. How about you breaking parole?" asked her mother.

"I... that is," said the suddenly sweating Ami.

"Are you that anxious to be with your friends?" asked the doctor.

"No, that's not it," insisted Ami, now perspiring heavily. Was this it? Would she suddenly find herself naked and sold, rejoining her three friends and forced to undergo long sensuous nights where she was forced to undertake erotic pleasures?

The doctor pursed her lips as her daughter shifted and blushed and perspired. Time to get to the heart of the matter. "Ami? Do you want to be sold into slavery?"

Ami was fascinated by her fingers and couldn't seem to take her eyes off them.

With no answer forthcoming, her mother sighed. Well, she'd already managed to contact the requisite authorities and even the boy's father through a proxy specializing in such things. Time for the decision, before it was taken out of her hands entirely.

Chained World - SM: heavy training [Episode 121401]  
by Kestral

Akane threw herself into her training.

Weights, jogging, and the daily battle against the Horde in the morning - all building up her skills.

Her father still went into crying fits. Nabiki was smirking about something. Kasumi didn't seem affected at all.

The Horde still was a daily workout, especially Kuno. Or no - make that more of an annoyance than a workout.

That was one thing about this battle she was looking forward to. She'd be facing REAL martial artists. People who would take her on for real and fight without any holding back. When she beat them, it would count for something.

It was her father's fault anyway. HE had made those "risky" investments. HE had then bought those "lucky charms" and furthered it. HE had put them so far into debt that they'd end up homeless or he'd have to do one further thing. Sell his daughters off. At least one, possibly two, and potentially all three.

Winning was the only thing that mattered. If she won, not only did they get the prize money - the reputation of her father's school of martial arts would be increased. Students would sign up, and there would be money coming into the household once again.

Akane settled down in front of a stack of roofing tiles and prepared to see how many she could punch through with a single blow. Only two days to go.

Tatewaki Kuno went through the forms, each motion perfect within its flow from one to the next.

He had to be beyond good. If he defeated Akane Tendo at the tournament, he would then go on to victory over all of the peasants who had gathered. Eventually the fair and tidy Akane would become his own.

Only one such as he could tame that fierce heart, so it was destiny itself lending encouragement to his cause.

Kuno frowned as he slipped two centimeters out of alignment. Clearly this would not do. Nothing less than perfection would avail him in the battle to come.

Haruka hmmphed as she looked over the names of the fighters.

Lots of private martial arts schools were represented - each trying for a measure of fame in order to get the boost in business they'd bring their dojo if they won.

The bulk were slaves fighting for their freedom. Only the top contenders would go on against real fighters.

The bulk of the real fighters were freemen, martial artists and the like who were trying mainly for reputation or some personal goal. Haruka picked out a few vengeance quests out of the names she recognized and a few personal rivalries.

Add to that were a few other names that she recognized as being either professional mamluk or having some sort of rep.

An eyebrow went up on seeing two names.

#247 - Ranma Saotome - Anything Goes School Of Indiscriminate Grappling

#141 - Akane Tendo - Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts.

She'd heard of Ranma, he'd won a few tournaments and had a fairly good rep. In the Juuban "Fighter's Challenge" last year he'd gone up against a local favorite and had allowed the other guy some dignity and had made it look like a close thing. It hadn't been, it had been obvious to Haruka and at least two mamluk that Ranma had been holding back. The local favorite had retired afterwards, saying that it had proven he was going into his reclining years and had a mountain cabin that he was finally going to retire to and enjoy. The local boy had his last moment of glory and dignity, Ranma had won, and the crowd which might have been hostile to Saotome had been fooled into thinking it was just time catching up with their hero. The pro types knew better, and Haruka had listened in on their conversation though she'd already figured out that Saotome had held back.

The only reason she noted Akane Tendo was because the names of the schools were damn similar. Tendo had a lower number, so she'd signed up first. So it might be a coincidence, but more likely it was one of those rival school grudge match things. THAT happened a lot more often.

Haruka smirked. THERE would be an adequate measure of her skill. This impulse of joining the tournament was now looking better all the time.

Ranma's training was fierce and heavy under Genma's close supervision. Everything had to be perfect for his performance in the Tournament.

Ranma performed well enough. At least until he noticed his father signing some extra paperwork and some guys from the Service in their camp.

Genma was grinning almost manically. If only Nodoka could see Ranma now! VERY manly indeed. Now this. Oh, he would have preferred that the Tendo and Saotome families had been joined, but with Ranma's mother-in-law being a doctor and the definite possibility that his wife would become a doctor as well - his retirement and future would be assured!

"So this means that Ami-chan can see us again?" Usagi asked one of the agents.

That worthy nodded, his expression unchanging.

"Pops? What gives?" asked Ranma, taking a break from training but this was a bit concerning.

"Arranging a fiancee for you," said Genma, applying his hanko to the appropriate paper.

"Oh good, I was afraid you were..." Ranma stopped. "A what?"

"A fiancee," said Genma as the agent put away the papers.

"We'll send copies to you as soon as we get back to the office," said the agent, leaving with the papers.

"A what?" asked Ranma.

"A bride eventually," explained Genma.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ranma.

Chained World - SM: Waking To Change [Episode 124258]  
by Kender

Ami woke later than she'd usually do, simply because the night had not been exactly kind to her. After her confrontation with her mother, she had gone to bed, certain that she was wavering on something big. She'd stayed up half the night wondering if she would become a slave, and on her seemingly warm reaction to such a steep fall. Eventually, sleep had claimed her, but even then she had little rest.

Her dreams were mixes of sensations, from flashes too disorienting to remember, to dreams so realistic, she could have sworn that she was really going through them. At best, she had only slept on and off, and when she had awakened, she had found herself tangled up in her sheets, and her body covered in sweat... with some added bonuses.

After getting herself free from her bedding, she sat on the edge of her bed, and vigorously rubbed at her face for a few minutes. That didn't do much in reality, but it did give her something to hold onto so that she regained her hold on reality. Then, padding over to the bathroom, she took off her pajamas, and bathed the grime from her body, hoping to both relax and awaken at the same time. That worked somewhat, as she found her hands drawing to places on her body that tightened as she tried not to think about what could happen with her.

But she managed to finish with her morning absolutions, and got dressed with the focus of just trying to get through the next activity without imagining what she'd dreamt of. It worked better as she went along, with her naturally logical mind letting her see that she had to keep fantasy and reality apart. In that, she succeeded admirably, and was sure that she would get through the day without thinking about how close she was to getting a collar around her neck.

And then she saw her mother waiting for her at the breakfast table.

"Hello Ami," Kumori told her.

Ami tried not to look worried, and didn't manage it as quite as well as she'd hoped. "Hi Mom..."

"I'm glad that you're up. You need to eat before you go out, and I need to talk to you."

"About..."

"What's been going on with your friends."

"I... I didn't mean to do anything wrong..."

The doctor gave her daughter an even look. "I know you, and you'd never misbehave unless there was a reason."

"I... Well... I..."

"But there is no need to worry. Everything has been handled. I've settled things, and now there is nothing keeping you from visiting your friends whenever you want."

"There's not?!" the younger Mizuno gasped happily, a bright look coming onto her face.

"No, you now have every reason to see them, and in fact, you'll have to see their master."

"Why? I'm not... You... He's not my Master, is he?"

"No, he's not."

"Oh... That's good... Right?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad..."

"I was hoping that you'd react that well to the fact that he's going to be your husband," her mother pronounced.

"WHAT?!"

"I see that's a surprise. But don't you remember last night? It was a choice, really. Either you stood on the edge, were about to become a slave yourself, or this would happen. And I think that this is the best of the three."

"You... you do...? But how..."

"I had a rather interesting call that suggested it, and as I thought about it, the better it sounded. You can see your friends free and clear, you get to marry this boy you seem to like so much, and I get peace of mind."

That made Ami blink at her parent. "You mean that you want me to get married..."

"Well... yes, I do. I'd have much rather had things had taken their time, but this works out well enough. Of course, he is a martial artist, but that's no major problem. There are other worries at the moment."

"'Other worries'?"

"You must understand," Kumori said firmly, "They won't just be your friends any more. They are slaves owned by your fiance, and as such, you'll be their mistress."

"I... will..."

"Yes. The 'last word' will reside with Ranma, but you will be able to give them instructions, and expect them to do things. In a way, it'll be good for you. Hopefully this will teach you to be a little more assertive in ways that will be good."

"I'll try..."

"Good. But then, I'm sort of happy that things happened the way they did. Now I know that you'll have something settled into your future, though some parts of your marriage can wait. I'm looking forwards to being a grandmother, but not in the near future. Too many girls are pretty free with their 'favors' and don't regard the consequences. Though, I am sure that you can be responible in that regard."

"I sure can..," Ami whimpered slightly.

"Just don't wait too long. I'd like to be young enough to enjoy them."

"Uh... Okay..."

"That's my girl. I just hope that you don't have any guys that I don't know about..."

The cram student shook her head, struck speechless by what was happening.

"That was a worry. But what's done, is done. And your engagement has been duly recorded."

A weak smile trembled its way onto Ami's face,

Chained World - SM: It's a nice day for a white wedding? [Episode 124319]  
by Kestral

Ami was dazed by these events and so went for something familiar and comforting.

Studying.

This was made easier by the number of books available on the subject, unfortunately the cram-school-ace found her body reacting to the reading to be distracting.

And she WAS reacting to it, which was something she was reluctant to acknowledge but was something that she couldn't completely ignore.

Just the thought of what she'd have to do with her friends. Oh, how terrible! How horrible! How... naughty.

Of course with such information, she began to realize the possibilities. Of Usagi in a little maid uniform tidying things up and bringing in a tray of snacks that Makoto would make up in the kitchen. Or how Rei would have a temper outburst, and then Ami as the Mistress would have to make sure she was properly disciplined.

Fit To Be Tied - there was an entire chapter on the subject. There were even references to entire books on the subject and how to make the discipline pleasurable for both owner and slave? Oh dear!

Ami finally decided that she just had to go see them. Her fiance and his slaves.

What did one wear to such an event?

Minako Aino snuck with all the skills at her disposal.

Unfortunately, that wasn't much at the moment. Particularly when she'd ducked into an alley and knocked over two trashcans. Or when she'd tripped and fallen down an embankment. Or...

As she approached the campsite, it was noted by those watching, and that she was skipping class for this.

Ami's attention in class was frayed. Not only by the knowledge of her own changes, but in the empty seats. Minako's desk being empty was duly noted.

The word hadn't gone out about the engagement yet, but Ami knew it was just a matter of time. Her own feelings on the matter were hardly clear, and she wasn't entirely sure if being engaged was in her best interests.

Chained World - SM: Same Old... [Episode 125911]  
by Kender

Kunzite looked over the spacious store that he'd just completed and smiled thinly. It didn't look too fancy, and did have a bit of a utilitarian feel, but that was part of the attraction. After all, even though it was comfortable, it simply wouldn't work if the customers lost track of why they were there. So, with the plush chairs, warm decorations, and subtle lighting, it still had a bit of a 'business like' feel.

If anything, it was an upscale spa, and in a way, it was. However, instead of the massage parlor or hair salon that some might see elsewhere, this place had a purpose that was a bit different in mind. People were still pampered there, and appearances were still changed, but it was with a bit more... 'oomph' to it.

His company would work on the appearance of slaves, and not just in simple cosmetics. Rather, it would allow owners to alter their slaves in whole new ways. If an master wanted his slavegirl to have the biggest bosom around, they could do that. For a mistress that wanted it, they could shift a brown eyed slave to have blue eyes. Even the possibility of making a slave into an 'elf', 'alien', or a catgirl was basically possible. A few body alterations and a genemod later, the owner would have a slave that fit his or her desired image.

And that was something that he anticipated. He knew that a lot of owners would like to have slaves that were not real. They had to make due with what they did have, and even if they got a slave that they wanted, sometimes a bit of... alteration would work. Many would want to individualise their slaves, from fitting a whim, to creating a theme, people would come.

Of course, none of them would know that it was a Dark Kingdom plot. Little details like that wouldn't fit into an attractive brochure. No owner wanted to think that their slave would either become a minion of a world devouring evil, or that they themselves would be supporting this. Even if they only took the dark desires that might drive the change, they would have a stable power supply, as they'd get energy from the slave's helplessness, and the master's need for it. No one would realise what was happening until it was too late, and either the slaves became power conduits for dark energies, or turned into monsters themselves.

Imagining that future made him gain a dark grin. Humanity's own perverse nature would do them in, and even if the slave and master both wanted a change, they would never escape the darkness as the very equipment that did the change originated with the Dark Kingdom. And with the submission already pushed into the slaves, they'd be so much the more malleable.

Things like this made his job easy, and he couldn't see anyway that he could fail. He was not that fool Jedite, or, as he was called now, Jadeite. In his plan, there was no room for failure. Everything was set up with every detail thought out, from the 'salespeople' to the advertising. This might be the simple 'fake store' routine, but instead of leaving a trail of weakened or missing people, there would be nothing but happy customers. At least, that would be the case until the time was right, and when it was, it would be too late to stop them.

Until then, he could see no problems in his path.

Certain that things would go well, he turned so that his cap fluttered behind him and headed into the back

Chained World - SM: Best laid plans of Dark Generals [Episode 126035]  
by Kestral

The sales-yoma was not the brightest bulb in the pack, yet even she could see this was NOT working.

"GeneWorks" was a bust. After four hours of explaining the services to a steady stream of potential customers, she had sold a grand total of:

Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada. The big goose egg.

Not one stinking lousy damn customer.

"Well, this is certainly sucking the big time," said the sales-yoma as she clicked the "play" button and let her recording of her past session play to explain all the wonderful services that were available here. She wasn't the brightest of yoma, but also wasn't the dumbest. She didn't require a great deal of energy to survive, most donors would get a momentary bout of fatigue that would pass after five minutes or so, as long as she spread it out and wasn't too obvious about it. So she was feeding rather well, but it was just snacking while waiting for something to happen.

She wasn't an "energy harvester" or a "combat monster" yoma. She was an infiltrator-spy type. Kunzite had given her this opportunity, and it was beginning to look as if she'd end up either dead when Kunzite found out how well the plan was going, or she'd end up back in the secretarial pool. Bleah. Neither possibility struck her as being terribly desirable.

Her name was Otori, mainly because she liked the name.

So she looked over the crowd that seemed inclined only to ask questions and NOT BUY ANYTHING when she was asked YET ANOTHER STUPID QUESTION!

"Free samples? FREE SAMPLES?!" Otori glared at the girl who had asked.

"Yeah, if you had something besides these drawings, maybe some pictures, maybe you'd do better business," said her companion.

"YOU... hmmm," said Otori, considering that. "I see. Maybe a few photographs would work better. You might have a point there." Examples of the art that could be done. Something simple and without a great deal of Dark Taint to be noticeable. "Well, if you agree to a set of photos and perhaps could come back later to give your commentary for future prospects?"

There was some nods at that.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the second of the first.

"Why not? It's reversible, right?" asked the first.

"Of course," lied Otori.

"Then let's see what it's like,"

Chained World - SM: First, The Victims... [Episode 127871]  
by Kender

"Then let's see what it's like," said Akane to Nabiki.

The elder girl frowned slightly. "I'm not totally sure that this would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"This isn't something you come across everyday. But why are you so hot about trying this out?"

"Because I might just be able to get an edge in my fights."

"You," Nabiki muttered, "who have always been training to get better, are going to use this to win a fight?"

"Of course. Unless you want to get sold into slavery."

"Not yet, at least. If I were to become a slave, I'd want to do it on my terms."

"You'd actually negotiate to become a slave?"

"Only if I got an advantage out of it. After all, there is money to be made there. And if I had no other way of making it, I'm sure that I'd catch a fine price."

"And now?"

A sour look crossed the elder girl's face. "Daddy's got our back against the wall. I mean, even if I really wanted to be a slave badly, about the only people who'd pay that much for a pretty schoolgirl are old perverted freaks and kids with too much time on their hands."

"Like that idiot Kuno. So, you see why I have to win this fight. I can't let any of us get sold off to the highest bidder."

"Good. You're going with your strength, simple brute force."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Akane asked.

"No, not really. So, you're going to try to get a boost from this?"

"Sure. There shouldn't be a problem. It'll still be me fighting there, right?"

"It will be your body standing to fight," Otori promised.

"See?"

"Whatever. If you want to go this route, be my guest," Nabiki drawled with a shrug.

"I will," Akane replied, and then turned to the sales yoma. "So, what do we start with?"

Otori put on a smile that wasn't totally fake. "Why don't we pick out what sort of changes you'd like?"

"Sure."

Nabiki watched her sister start to pick out what she wanted

Chained World - SM: Dark Tainted Tendo [Episode 127917]  
by Kestral

Nabiki was curious about the GeneWorks angle herself.

"So here we go, Miss Tendo," said the saleslady. "You opted for increased strength and durability, increased breast size, and recuperative powers."

"That's right," said Akane.

The infiltrator yoma-turned-saleslady Otori smiled. Once the ice was broken and the impulse to buy in was established, the hypnotic projector removed a trace of inhibition. It was so subtle that those who were just curious would remain just curious, but since these two were actually considering a purchase it could reinforce that decision. "So you want the tiger upgrade. What about you, Miss?"

Nabiki shook her head slightly, wondering why she had zoned off like that.

"Yeah, let's go with that," agreed Akane. "Minimal obvious alterations. What about you, Nabiki?"

Nabiki looked at the various possibilities, frowning at some of them. "Something minimal as well."

Otori nodded. Minimal - nothing obvious. Until the Dark Taint was activated and they became cannon fodder soldiers, THEN they'd have more obvious changes to them.

Nabiki finally tapped her choice.

Chained World - SM: Pair Of Felines [Episode 129632]  
by Kender

Nabiki finally tapped her choice. "I'll go with Housecat. Increased flexibility sounds safe."

"'Safe'?" her sister asked. "Is that all that you're going to do?"

"You sound disappointed."

"Well... not exactly. You see, I just thought that you might try something a little more... interesting."

"Trust me. This is interesting enough for me. You know what it would be like to have the grace and skill of a cat?"

"Why do you think I picked a tiger? But there are a lot of choices here..," Akane replied, gesturing at the options presented to them.

"Yes, there are little sister, but I had to pick one that would fit me. If I'm in a situation where I have to survive poision, beat someone up, or run that fast, it wouldn't be something that I should be into in the first place. You're the fighter, little sister, not me."

"Oh..."

"Besides, just thinking of something like being able to regenerate stuff makes me imagine why I'd need it, and I seriously don't want to go through getting something cut off. And even after I regenerated, I'd have a spare hand, foot or something like that. Would you like having something like that?"

"Ewww... no..."

"Then we understand each other," the elder girl said, and turned to the 'salesgirl', "And we have come to terms. How shall we get this done."

"It's quite an easy process," Otori told them, "If you'll just follow me, I'll guide you to where you will be getting what you have asked for."

"That's good. Sis?"

"Let's go!" Akane declared, and marched after the fake 'salesgirl', with her sister trailing after her

Chained World - SM: Dark Kingdom 4 Sale? [Episode 129636]  
by Kestral

The process was simple and straightforward.

Other than slight points on ears and teeth, neither Tendo daughter looked much different. They knew, having had it explained to them four times during the process, that it would take a couple of days for the full effect to take place.

Akane spent most of the walk home throwing mock punches and kicks. Even Nabiki, as largely untrained in the martial arts as she was, could notice that Akane's movements were faster and more fluid than they had been.

As for Otori, she was pleased and knew that her superiors would be pleased. Two girls had undergone the alteration and infusion process. Seeing that someone had actually done it and come out looking only slightly different, there was now some more interest. Still very few sales, but compared to none at all - a good improvement.

In each of those altered, the changes were like making tea with a teabag. Slowly accumulating as time went on. When the time was ripe, a signal could be sent and those who were sufficiently far along would become new shock troops for the Dark Kingdom.

Though some of these genetic samples would apparently have to be rethought.

"Pardon your humble slave saying so, but this is nuts."

The Dark General sat back and regarded his tout. "How so?"

"Master, the time for battles amongst your fellow Generals is not while you are seeking to conquer your foe, but after that deed is done," pointed out the eunuch. "Battling before you obtain the prize may keep any of you from claiming it."

"I forget sometimes that you are not truly of our Dark Kingdom, so you do not understand our ways," said the Dark General. "Our standings at the time of our victory are unlikely to change for a millenia or more. Therefore we must jockey for better positions at that moment of triumph."

"You are pleased with my report, great one?" asked the mouse-yoma spy with a glance at both human servant and Dark General master, wondering if some of those rumors were true.

"Yes, keep me informed of further developments and you will be well rewarded."

Things were going well. More or less. Sort of. Kind of. Well, maybe going 'well' was a bit of a stretch.

Ranma continued to try and learn this new special technique of his father's. Trying not to pay attention to things going on around him.

It was a little difficult though,

Chained World - SM: Sneaky, She Isn't... [Episode 130810]  
by Kender

Over the years of his training, Ranma had learned to ignore distractions. Times when he was hungry, cold or tired could be overcome by willpower and focus, as he knew that he couldn't get many people attacking him when he was good and ready. He'd learned to fight in total silence and darkness as well as the noisiest street in Shinjuku. Having been put through everything from fireworks exploding around him to having to fight in close corners had been thrown at him.

In that, his father's training had been successful, even if some of it had been unintentional.

But even now he was able to focus on the fight despite some other compelling things to pay attention to. He did have three shapely girls who would do anything he wanted as well as a new fiancee. However, he was well aware of the fact that his slaves would wait for him, and so he could look forward to being with them without worry. Makoto would have something delicious to eat, Rei was great with a massage, and Usagi was quick to make him relax. And since Ami wasn't there at the moment, he didn't have that visible reminder of the fact that he was supposed to get married. And he'd long been able to tune his father's ranting out.

Yet even he couldn't ignore the girl trying to sneak around the campsite. The blonde was obviously trying to be secretive, but she was doing such an inept job of it that it was obvious that she hadn't ever been trained in it. Her idea of tiptoeing was to do long, and high steps where she would make like an overgrown frog with shapely legs trying to walk. Then there was her quick 'creeping', which tossed up small clouds of dust. In an outfit that did nothing to help her blend in, those acts, and her habit of crashing into the things that she wanted to hide behind, were making it hard to ignore her. Plus, her attempts to act like she was nonchalantly passing by didn't help, especially when she kept on staring at him like he was some kind of buffet.

Getting so frustrated that he knew that his father would have reason to be annoyed with him, he decided that he had to do something about it.

Minako was pleased with herself as she was sure that nothing had been going wrong with her plan. She had been able to see her friends, and since she hadn't talked to them yet, no one could say that she had broken parole. But she was still going to talk to them, and she was sure that if she got to an isolated place where no one would see them, she could spend a little while catching up with them. Of course, this had meant that she'd missed a bit of school, but that was only a minor thing, and she was certain that she could handle that.

"Can I help ya?" a male voice asked.

Stiffing at the sound, she looked up and saw her friends' new master crouching on the rock that she'd been hiding behind as he stared right back at her. "A-heh..."

"Is somethin' up? Ya don't look like ya are a contender, but I've seen a lot of 'em that don't look so tough..."

"Me... no..."

"Well, ya could be some kinda spy... But ya should know this. If ya are lookin' ta do somethin' sneaky, I ain't 'bout ta let ya, got it," he growled as he waved his fist in a mildly threatening gesture.

Being a teenaged girl in a situation where she'd realised that she was in trouble, she did the only thing that she could do.

She screeched at the top of her lungs. "EEEEKK! NO! NO! NO!"

The pigtailed boy winced at the piercing sound. "Ya got a set of lungs on ya, I'll give ya that..."

"Don't hurt me! I'm just a young and pretty girl! Don't ravish me as punishment!"

"Huh?! I was only warnin' ya..."

"I'll... I'll... let you do what you want, just don't hurt me!"

"Okay... Okay..."

"Master!" three voiced cried out, and suddenly the trio of slaves were crowding around the boy, with Makoto leaning forward against his back and Rei and Usagi to either side of him.

"We heard someone screaming!" the 'odango' haired blonde said in a panic as she turned to look at the newcomer, "We came to see what happened... Mina-chan?"

"Ya know this girl?" he asked with a blink.

"That's our friend Minako," Makoto informed him.

"Another friend?"

"Well... yes."

"Just how many friends d'ya guys got?"

"A lot. Usagi makes friends with just about everyone that she meets..."

"Just great... I might as well be trainin' at a rail station..."

Usagi blinked slightly before looking around in confusion. "We thought that something terrible was going on, and came. What's going on?"

"I saw her tryin' ta sneak 'round, but when I came ta confront and make her stop, she up and panics. Man... Like I'd just beat someone for no reason..."

"You're not going to make lewd advances on me," Minako asked, "and try to see how far you could get with such a pretty girl?"

"Uhh... no..."

This made the Senshi of Love look oddly disappointed.

"Someone's been reading too many romance novels," Rei muttered

Chained World - SM: Repercussions [Episode 130876]  
by Kestral

"Got the pictures?" asked one of the agents.

"Already sent 'em via wireless," replied the other agent.

The two looked down at the encampment from their rooftop.

"Suppose it was deliberate?" asked the first.

"No, I think she just really sucks at being sneaky," said Agent B. "Unless it was a subconscious desire tripping her up."

"Hmmm, I just thought of something," said Agent A.

Agent B could think of a lot of things suggested by this scene, but was curious. "What's that?"

"Poor guy's going to be in no shape for that tournament, I have to change my bet," said Agent A, looking through the binoculars again.

The Aino family received word as to what was going on. It would take a few days for the paperwork and treatment, but apparently Minako had made her choice.

Akane felt abruptly sleepy and went off to take a nap.

Nabiki lasted about an hour longer and went off for the same reason.

Once asleep, the changes began in earnest. The changes were small at first, but as time went on they would become more visible to outsiders. Both were becoming faster and more limber. Akane's already considerable strength was increasing. Nabiki's eyes altered slightly, becoming more light-sensitive.

Inside them, the Taint ripened like some seed.

Otori checked two crystals in her shop, noted the progression of red and black in the two, and made notes as the experiment continued. She smiled as she looked to a third. With three sisters, and therefore a close genetic match, she'd be able to get better information and refine the process still further. Now if everything worked out, that third subject might soon be available.

Usagi was discovering a few things about her new position that she had not expected.

First was that while she'd always enjoyed putting things in her mouth, it had mainly been snacks up until recently. She had found a particularly enjoyable kink for her, and was rather pleased with the new focus it gave her on life.

Second was that if she shifted to Sailor Moon, which apparently was still possible as she still had her old brooch, she could strip off the seifuku and the sex felt even better. She could even do some sort of healing "attack" that gave Master renewed vigor and caused a couple of scars to fade out - but as she had her mouth full at that time had no idea what you called that particular manuever.

The renewed vigor proved to have all sorts of delightful uses.

She'd also learned something of her fellow Senshi. Rei was loud and fiesty, but got really turned on when she was gagged and tied up - which had started by Usagi pulling a prank on the shrine former-maiden but had really interesting results when all was said and done.

Makoto wanted to try that next. Which meant getting extra belts and such as they didn't have any handy without getting them from Rei, who was apparently enjoying them too much to put her toys away.

Ranma didn't understand these games apparently, but had left them with instructions to go ahead and enjoy themselves as long as nobody got hurt.

Hopefully they'd get new clothes soon. She'd tried to wash the slaves-clothes she had and they'd fallen apart in the wash. This left her and Rei and Makoto pretty much confined to the tent for now.

Chained World - SM: Sister Suggestion [Episode 132053]  
by Kender

Although Kasumi knew that her family was in some dire straits, she wasn't about to start changing her routines. After all, she had been responsible for her family and her home for a long time, and she'd always been quietly dedicated to both. They might have been in trouble, but she was not going to let them go down in flames. Even if she could do little about the financial matters, she could help with the nurturing and caring that only she could bring. It was her way, and she wasn't about to change it.

Besides, Akane and Nabiki had been working on ways to save their home, and even if they lost the building, much as she'd hate that, they'd always be a family.

Of course, she wasn't about to press them for details as to what they were going to do. They were the ones who'd take care of the family's difficulties, and she'd done her part in keeping their daily costs down. Besides, the poor dears had seemed to be exhausted when they'd come home, and she couldn't bring herself to bother them at the moment.

However, they could come to her.

"Hey sis," Akane said as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello," the elder girl replied, "Are you well rested?"

"Yeah... I don't know what came over me. But I'm feeling much better now."

"I'm glad. You usually don't take a nap during the day..."

"What?"

"You look... different."

"Oh?" the younger girl answered, posing a little. "There's this new shop that Nabiki and I went to that has the most amazing process."

"It does?"

"Most certainly. They do all sorts of stuff to you, and give you a bit of a... boost."

"What sort of 'boost'?"

"The sort that allows one to do things beyond what mortal men are capable of," Nabiki quipped as she came into the room. "But in all seriousness, it's just a little change that lets the one who gets it have something of an... animal in her."

The oldest of the trio blinked at that. "What does that mean?"

"It 'means' that anyone can get a bit of animal powers put into them. And both of us did."

"You did? But wouldn't that be risky?"

"Nah... Well, maybe. But what's done is done, and we seem fine. And..."

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you get it done too?" the middle sister asked.

"Me?!"

"Well... yeah. Think of it. You could be able to do housework quicker, identify the ingrediants or other things, all without having to work at it. This is a bit new, but so long as we keep it simple, we should be safe."

"You should come try it! We got changes, and I've never felt better. I could pound a thousand Kunos now!" Akane cheered.

"Should I arrange that for you sis?"

"Not a chance."

"Your loss. A lot of people would pay to see that. But still, we're not asking you to try anything Kasumi. We just want you to come with us to check it out."

"Well..."

"Please?" asked the two younger girls.

"Okay... But I'm not promising anything."

"That's fine by us," Nabiki responded.

Akane took her sister by the arm. "We just want to show you what we're talking about."

Kasumi nodded at that, but wondered if she was doing the right thing

Chained World - SM: Different Sort Of Makeup [Episode 132128]  
by Kestral

The tournament was fast approaching. Ranma had to study hard to be able to beat some of the opponents he would be facing.

There were some names that were recognizable from the fight circuit. Many were good as far as being able to defeat your average mugger. There were even a few really exceptional fighters, ones that were able to wade through normal fighters without slowing much. A few big names.

Neither Genma nor Ranma expected to win ALL the fights. It would all be one round eliminations, so it was entirely possible to lose a match through bad luck or someone pulling a new technique out of somewhere. If it had been two-of-three, neither factor would be able to play a large part in the outcome.

So Genma was training Ranma hard. Ranma had to be able to defend himself against any number of potential attacks, which could include some fairly ludicrous ones if what he was seeing was any indication.

Two tents down was someone practicing Crepe Style Martial Arts. If that didn't qualify as odd, Genma wasn't sure what did.

Kasumi wasn't sure why she was going through with this. It wasn't as if she needed any of it for her duties to the household.

She vaguely understood something of what was going on. Her sisters had had this done, and she didn't want to feel excluded now, did she? Nabiki had housecat splicing, while Akane had tiger splicing. It was better to be like her sisters, wasn't it? That was why she'd chosen a feline model.

The eldest daughter Tendo tried to relax, for all that there was something bothersome about the whole process.

As it was,

Chained World - SM: Kitty Kasumi [Episode 134637]  
by Kender

At the moment, Kasumi could give herself all sorts of excuses, such as the fact that she didn't want to be left out from what her sisters were doing. Plus, the fact that she'd gotten a referral at the same time that they were holding a special for new customers did make the price rather attractive. And she knew that her sisters really wanted her to join them for some reason.

However, she had no idea of why she was getting herself spliced with the caracal traits. The whole idea really wasn't her, and she knew that if she'd had much more of a choice, she'd have avoided it.

It wasn't the worst that she could do. Given the chance, she'd chosen the one that she liked the best out of the cat like ones. After all, it would be the most matching if they were all feline types. However, she also thought it might be nice to mix it up, and her choice would do that for her.

But the major factor was that she thought that the high and pointed ears was rather cute. When she considered the animal, she imagined that sort of feature on a Persian, and giggled. If she had to get a splice, that would do it, and would fulfil the option even as it kept her from going into something larger and more physically imposing.

All of it didn't matter to Otori. Her job was to get as many people to come in for splicings as she could, and this was yet another step towards her goal. With this, she'd get another 'satisfied customer' ready to gush over the 'services' that she'd been given for such a small amount. Not that she'd ever realise that the money was a secondary option, and that the Taint that she'd gain would be the important part.

Instead, she merely smiled and prepared the girl for her splice, ready to send her on the road to becoming another yoma,

Chained World - SM: Stalking Horse [Episode 134668]  
by Kestral

The new Katsumi had several qualities from a few varieties of big cat, which she had chosen as additions when she'd taken a sip or two of something to relax her.

She vaguely remembered wanting wings, and maybe a few other details, but all of that was a hazy dream-like memory and she wasn't sure. The splicing wasn't instant and only a few things showed up immediately.

One, she was stronger and more flexible. There were cute little fangs in her mouth, not large enough or sharp enough to be threatening but definitely there. Her ears had moved to the top of her head and were those cute little caracal ears with the long tufts. Her eyes had catlike slits at the pupils but otherwise were her eyes.

That was it, all that she could see as far as her changes.

Naturally she was very enthusiastic about this, particularly as a low backache she'd had this morning had apparently been corrected as part of the splicing process. There was just something about the process that seemed to inspire enthusiasm for it, so much that she would simply have to recommend it.

Ranma finished off the crepe guy with the simple move of wrapping his head in his own explosive crepe.

As threats went, the guy was credible only when the special moves and tools were used, and then only when surprise was possible. Having observed the guy practicing before the 'surprise' assault - Ranma hadn't been taken unawares.

"Yayyy!" said a girl in a cheerleader uniform, jumping up and down.

Usagi had belatedly remembered the disguise pen. Unfortunately for them, neither Rei nor Makoto had one - hence they were still inside the tent.

The person from the Bureau simply stood there for a moment, then politely clapped his hands. "Bravo, Mister Saotome."

"Hmmm?" hmmmed Ranma, not sure what the guy was doing despite the whole impeccably dressed business attire thing the spectator had going for him.

"I'm from the Bureau, you've heard of 'Inspected By Number Twelve'? That's me," said the guy in the suit.

"Whoa," said Ranma, acting fairly impressed. He didn't want to act like he had no idea what the guy was talking about, especially with Usagi's reaction giving him the clue that this guy was famous or something.

The guy in the suit snapped his fingers and two girls stepped forward with bags. "It has come to our attention that there is something untoward going on at the Big Brawl, and we would like to have your assistance in this manner. To that end, we've prepared a little show of our good will towards you."

"CLOTHES!" exclaimed Usagi, on seeing outfits in the bags. Two heads immediately popped out of the tent.

"We're also aware that your slaves have some 'special talents' that they displayed when they assaulted the Center," said Number Twelve, adjusting his sunglasses. "So we are providing them and their free friend with tickets to the event just in case it turns out to be within their area of specialty."

Ranma frowned thoughtfully. "So how much is this 'good will' costing me?"

"Just that if things turn out to become a problem, you and your slaves simply do what you can to assist us in minimizing the problem," said Number Twelve.

"You ain't with the Bureau that works with the slaves, you're from that Other Bureau," guessed Ranma.

"Exactly," said Number Twelve, the faintest hint of a ghost of a smile showing.

"I see," said Ranma, who'd heard rumors of that group for years but this was the first confirmation he'd ever had that it was something other than urban legend. Using others, like him, to draw public attention while they quietly worked behind the scenes sounded right up their alley.

Refusal, realized Ranma, was probably not an option he'd want to explore.

Minako was a little nervous as she entered her home. She was late, she hadn't a ready excuse, and her homework hadn't been done. She snuck up the stairs, glad that nobody was apparently around. If she was lucky she'd be able to get to her room and break out the textbooks and nobody would know she had been at the arcade.

"MMMMPHHHH?!" managed Minako as someone fairly strong grabbed her and put some cloth over her mouth. Everything went dark shortly thereafter.

Chained World - SM: Clothing Choices (LIME) [Episode 136929]  
by Kender

Girls liked clothing and the trio at the Saotome campsite were no different. With the chance to pick out new clothing, they were very excited to have the opportunity to pick outfits from a selection of choices. Then there was the added bonus of the fact that they could now wear something that would impress a boy that they rather liked, and there was everything from simple cotton to silk to do that with. And they would be able to not have to worry about clothing for a while.

Besides, it was better than going naked or being stuck in the tent all day.

For his part though, Ranma didn't understand what the point of all the eagerness. It was logical that they'd want something to wear, for even though he could enjoy having them naked in private, the idea of making them do so in public just didn't sit right. Even if he squashed the possessive urge that came up at the thought, he knew that it wasn't fair to them to expect them to forgo clothing.

But he just couldn't see why they seemed to need so much clothing. He'd gotten by with only a few outfits, but he guessed that it was a 'girl thing'. So he merely let them go at it, and let his mind wander in other directions than watching things like Makoto's chest move as she turned to place a piece of clothing on the side, or Rei's bottom when she bent over to dig into a bag.

That was actually something that he was consistently managing until he heard the dreaded words, "Master? What do you think of this?"

Looking up, he blinked at the sight of Rei wearing a rather stylish a tasteful miniskirt, blouse and blazer combo that was even accompanied by a pair of high heels that gave her long legs a rather nice showing. "Ummm... It's real nice... But..."

"What?" Rei asked, clearly confused.

"Ya can't practice or travel in that. It's nice and all... Really nice, but how could ya travel down a mountain path in that get up."

"I wouldn't."

"Huh? Mind explainin' that?"

"Certainly," she said with great dignity, "There will be times when you need to have one of us go and do something official, like pick up papers, or give in applications. So, I thought that it might be good to have at least one outfit that would make you look good."

"How would it make me look better? You, sure. But me?"

"If your slave is professional looking, than people think that since we'd wear what you'd want us too..."

"Ohh... That sounds good."

"I'm glad. Then we have one. And now to see which shorts to pick for the mountains..."

"Phew. Ya had me worried for a sec... But could ya guys concentrate on some clothin' that'd fit more in with what we'd be doin'?"

"How about something like this?" Makoto asked as she stood up.

Normally, gis would be completely safe. Ranma knew gis, had worn them himself, and understood their purpose completely. However, this time, the gi was on a girl and was draped so that one could tell that she was rather busty. Not that she was trying to be overtly sexual, but he could tell that if she leaned down, he'd be able to see down the valley of her cleaveage. Still, it was proper, and he nodded in approval. "That's good. It'd work."

"I figured as much, since we spar a lot. So, when we do, I can wear this."

"Yeah... But ya guys do know that ya don't have ta get my approval."

"We don't have to. We just want to."

"Eh?"

"We just want to see that you like what you'd like to see us in, since your opinion does matter."

"And you're our Owner," the raven haired girl of the trio put in. "You could have been one of those Masters who picked out every piece of clothing that their slave would wear, but you let us pick out what we want. So running it past you is only a simple act to do."

"Oh. So you'd let me pick out what you'd wear?"

Rei raised a brow at her Master. "Would you like to?"

"You'd let me?"

"Hey! You can chose my outfit!" Usagi chirped as she bounced over to him clad in nothing save for a matching lacy bra and panties. "It'd be fun!"

"GAH!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Ya can't just start like..."

"I can't? Oh... I know, maybe you'd like to do the underwear picking too," the blonde said with a blink and nervously began to unfasten her bra.

"USAGI!" yelped the two other slaves and their Master.

"What?"

The rest of them just sighed and hung their heads

Chained World - SM: Night Processing (LIME) [Episode 136966]  
by Kestral

The girl was naked and hanging within the framework of the Device.

"It's hard to believe this girl is actually 'Sailor V'," said one of the eunuchs watching the monitors.

"So true," agreed the other eunuch. "Ah, see that?"

The other eunuch nodded as the girl thrashed around on her restraints. He pushed a button on one console. "Doctor? She's just attained the pliant state."

"I'll be right there, I'm just finishing up another," said the voice over the intercom.

The two eunuchs exchanged a glance and shrugged simultaneously. It wasn't like they or this girl were going anywhere.

Finally the doctor showed up and looked over the bucking girl in the harness. "Hmmm. She looks a little overdone actually."

Eunuch A shrugged again. "Shall we start the download?"

"No, first we do the foundation, then we build upon it," said the doctor. "Go ahead and use the Advanced Protocol #4."

Eunuch A quickly toggled the appropriate tapes to play and the thrashing slowly died down. "Downloading."

"Good good," said the doctor, adjusting his glasses. When he'd been new to the profession, the sight of a nubile young girl bucking around in a frankly sexually suggestive manner had been an enormous turn on. Now that he was over fifty and well serviced by his own slaves, it was much less appealing. "As soon as she reaches the end of this programming soak use the virtual reality trainer."

"Which role?" asked Eunuch B, pudgy fingers poised over the disc sets.

The doctor had thought about this, his own work for The Other Bureau giving him some experience in planning such things. "The boy already has a warrior, a psychic, and a leader. Make this one a scout - use the 'kunoichi' files."

Eunuch B chose the files. While it wouldn't make the girl a credible 'shadow warrior' of itself, introduced at this point it would provide a framework. Later training would connect to that framework and the girl would seem to pick things up quite quickly at that point.

The Other Bureau had found the security recordings of the raid on the Slave Bureau's compound most interesting. While the slave Usagi hadn't undergone much training to begin with, they'd put in a few surprises and manipulated things from behind the scenes. The three girls had undergone additional deep programming and adjusting, and they had been observed. Now that they were employed by this Saotome boy, it had been discussed and it was felt that having all of these sailor-suited figures under this Ranma meant that their fighting skills might be increased.

More interesting to someone in the higher echelons was the possibility of breeding this group. Perhaps turn out a large number of these magical girls in order to protect the next generation.

That was for later though. Right now there was the task at hand.

His name was Reiji, and he was a plump short eunuch. A convict-slave who'd been part of a group of people who'd tried a get-rich-quick scheme that had involved embezzling a 'starting fund' and might have gleaned them enough money inside a week to take over some tropical island and set themselves up for life.

Instead he'd been caught with the others and he'd seen the career choices available for him. Throwing himself on the mercy of the court, such as it was, he'd gone for the eunuch manservant option because it was a relatively easy life and he could easily find himself in an elegant mansion. Not nearly as good as owning it himself, but as long as he kept himself indispensible or nearly so - he'd be able to make a niche for himself and enjoy at least some aspects of a good life.

Reiji was not a stupid individual, but not the strongest willed nor the most ambitious. His partners in crime had mostly gone off to lives of hard labor where they toiled in mineshafts in Thailand or other areas. Two had been found sufficiently 'socially aberrant' that even that sort of hard life was denied them. What had happened to those two, Reiji had never discovered and he was understandably reluctant to press the matter and potentially share that fate.

He had been purchased by a 'Mister Zoicite' and he'd found himself the 'tout' (an old term to indicate a sort of seneschal or all-purpose flunky) of a Dark General of a Dark Kingdom planning to conquer the world.

He wasn't too keen on the success of that plan, but what was a tout to do but serve his master faithfully and perhaps influence a few decisions on the way?

Reiji was a dedicated worker. Unlike his masters, he tried to plan and figure out angles and strategies. He spent a lot of time studying, and hoped to have a certification in Management to add to the Accounting and Household Maintenance ones he already possessed. "Master, if this one might ask a question?"

"Yes, Reiji?"

"What happens after you have destroyed the world? Wouldn't that also include yourself?"

Zoicite stopped and thought about that. It did seem logical, but there was something that caused his thoughts to skitter away from that subject. "Why can't I focus on that idea?"

"Perhaps you have been conditioned not to? There are tales of such techniques practiced by mamluk," said Reiji.

Zoicite frowned. Clearly this would have to be considered. It would also explain Jadeite's bungling. The idiot had not always been so incompetent.

Clothes had been provided. There was one business style set of clothing, for when their Master decided they needed to carry out certain duties of an official nature. There was one set of "harem wear" - the traditional clothing from slippers to hair band that spoke of the ancient Middle Eastern stereotypical clothing. There was a maid uniform. There was a swimsuit, and a leotard, and a school uniform. There were also collars and restraints, there were martial arts gi and there were hiking clothes.

One set in red, one set in green, one set in white, one set in orange.

There were shoes and things and underwear, all set to go with each outfit.

"This... means something," said Rei as she picked up the orange embroidered gi.

"What's with this?" asked Makoto as she seperated out an additional set of clothes.

Rei examined her own set.

Chained World - SM: Set Into Things [Episode 139727]  
by Kender

Rei examined her own set. "It looks like we're each getting our own outfits."

"That's true. Other than being something to wear, they don't look to be the same," Makoto agreed.

"Maybe they're trying to give us at least some individuality..."

"I'm not quite sure what they are planning."

"Why is that?"

The tall girl held up part of the outfit that she had been given. It was vaguely uniform like and very close fitting, with spots at the shoulders for what could have been patches. Both the boots and gloves that came with it were reinforced, and a collapsible stave was included.

"Looks nearly... mamluk..."

"It's an outfit for fighting in, that's for certain."

"That's weird..." Usagi commented idly.

"Why's that? I am a fighter."

"Yeah, but they didn't give us all the same."

"We already know that," Rei drawled.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"That they decided that we're not all going to be focusing on fighting," the blonde commented, and showed them an outfit that looked rather... official. In fact, from the way it was designed, it seemed to almost... royal, or something for the nobility at least.

"Okay..."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Your outfit?"

"Oh." Rei spread out the clothing in question, letting her friends see how close it was to her old miko robes. But it was like someone had managed to make them into street clothes, and had given her little spaces to hold things.

"That's amazing..."

"And kind of scary."

"Why's that?"

"I don't mind Master telling us what to do. He's nice about it, and doesn't seem to want to push for strange things. But this...?"

Makoto kept her eyes on the papers, the right size to make wards, that her raven haired friend had in her hand. "You might be right."

"I guess that they're trying to help us find roles."

"Maybe I should be waiting for a chef's hat next."

"They might not go that far, but then again, they seem to have no problem with that part."

The blonde frowned thoughtfully. "Is that a problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We are slaves, so we don't have any control anyway. This just gives us a role that we can figure out, instead of worrying too much."

"She's sounding sensible... eep..."

"Rei-chan!"

"Don't worry," Makoto commented with a wry grin. "She's just teasing you."

"Ohh..."

"But we really should pack this stuff up. Don't want to let it get ruined, and the more time we take on it, the more we can relax as we do it."

Ami lay back on her bed and tried to get some sleep, but all she could manage was to stare at the ceiling. Her mind was so filled with thoughts about the sudden changes in her life that she was having trouble doing much else. With things moving from what they had safely been before, she just wasn't sure on how to take it.

After all, she, of all girls, was supposed to marry a handsome and friendly hunk who she'd just met. She was going to be Mrs. Saotome, and once the wedding was over, she'd be sharing her bed with him. Maybe she'd even find the delights of the flesh before then, so long as she took the proper precautions. Not that it would be a chore by any means of conclusion that she could come up with.

But not only did she have the knowledge that all too soon, those well muscled arms would be holding her soft body, but that she would be the Mistress of her friends. That would mean that she could prevent them getting someone nasty as a Mistress, on the one hand, and could have them do what she wanted on the other. Yet, for all the agitation she was getting from this, there was one sure thing.

She did not want to refuse to marry Ranma Saotome at all.

As he sat in front of the tent that he shared with his son and the boy's slaves, Genma Saotome found himself considering how different this situation was in comparison to what he'd originally expected. He'd been sure that only one had shown herself to be useful, and that the second had been a definite possibility. Still, he'd worried over how much trouble they'd have to deal with having three slaves for his boy.

However, all his worries had been unfounded. The girls had proven to have their uses, and had taken away the drudgery of working the camp. Just the tall one gave him meals of the sort that he hadn't had in a long time. The other two were proving to be more useful than he'd thought, and had even helped his retirement. Because of him, he'd been able to find a girl for his son to marry, thereby securing his retirement. That, in and of itself, would have been enough to be pleased, but the girl's mother was a respected doctor with a thriving practice, and the daughter was showing every sign of going into the same field. Then there was the fact that the boy and his slaves had been recruited by a government agency, giving them chances to get into good fights, a ready supply line, and certain special honors.

There was just no way that he was about to get rid of any of the slaves now... especially since officials capable of making his life very hard wanted them there with the boy.

Not that he minded, as it seemed be working out alright, and he was smiling as he saw the sun rise,

Chained World - SM: With Love [Episode 139745]  
by Kestral

"Minako-chan?!" exclaimed Usagi as the girl was brought into camp.

"She WANTED this?" exclaimed Ranma, some sarcastic voice in his mind asking when he was actually going to get any sleep.

"As near as we can tell, yes," said the Slave Bureau eunuch. He was shaved and somewhat pudgy, with a single gold earring bearing a slave-id, giving him an odd sort of "middle aged Mister Clean" look. "She was deliberately bad in order to be punished."

"I don't know about 'deliberate'," mumbled Rei in the background.

"In any case, Mister Saotome, if we can move onto other matters?" asked the eunuch as the sleeping Minako was set into the tent by two other Bureau members.

"I got four girls and a fiancee?" asked Ranma, whose experience with the opposite sex (other than fights) had been near zero prior to this little trip.

"Yes," said the eunuch, consulting his ledger. "You're planning on opening a dojo?"

"Yes, he is," answered Genma.

"Excellent," said the eunuch. "As you know - it is traditional for the dojo master to keep a slave for the specific purpose of training other slaves. There are people who object to free persons interacting significantly with their slaves but want their slaves to have some self-defense training."

"Yes, that's so," said Genma, again cutting Ranma off. "Some slaves find it easier to relate and take instruction from a fellow slave as well."

"Exactly," said the eunuch.

"Four girls?" repeated Ranma.

"So," began Genma speculatively. "With these four we could diversify a bit. Usagi would make a good greeter and could entertain and put guests at ease. Makoto could instruct servants in self defense and protection of their master for those who wanted their slaves to have such skills."

"I see where you're going with this, and I concur," said the eunuch. "Always best to have the primary duties clear cut and your business plan ready. For one thing, the more detailed your business plan - the easier it is to sell potential investors in your business."

"That's true," admitted Genma. He'd rather figure things out as he went, but bankers and the like seemed to like things a bit more organized.

"Might I suggest your miko learn a bit more about fighting, though a side business selling charms and wards and the like would certainly boost your potential for profits," prompted the eunuch.

"Very true, and as a miko she would automatically be a good candidate to officiate matches and perform ceremonies and the like," realized Genma. Damn, getting these girls was proving to be the best idea he'd had in a long time.

"What about Minako?" asked Usagi, trying to follow the conversation.

"four girls?" muttered Ranma.

"Five, you forgot Ami," helpfully pointed out Rei.

"She can always do an exercise class," pointed out the eunuch. "I hear dance aerobics is a popular choice and something the young lady has some talent in."

"five girls?" asked Ranma of no one in particular, his eyes staring off into the distance.

"In any case," said the eunuch, "what I wanted to bring up was the possibility of additional classes for the young master's slaves. Business management, perhaps some basic classes in repair and upkeeping skills for work around your dojo. Freeing the young master's time to do the things in keeping with his station."

"Well," hedged Genma, "we really don't have a lot of money for such things."

"Something to consider for the future then," agreed the eunuch.

Kunzite checked with Otori and was pleased at the initial results.

Many of those had taken the plunge and gone for minor alterations. All it would take was the trigger and a new weapon would be unleashed on an unsuspecting world.

Chained World - SM: Logical Flaws [Episode 143121]  
by Kender

What Kunzite didn't realize was that there was a big problem with the enslavement code. It wasn't exactly a mistake, but it was a problem in logic that would not work out to his advantage if things went wrong. As it was, the plan was simple enough. Once the time was right, they'd be able to activate the trigger that would transform the poor fools into weapons for the Dark Kingdom to use as they might like. They'd become mindless beasts for a while, until their wills were bound and control of them was taken by a general.

That was the mistake.

Instead of having an automatic switch that would make them immediately dedicated to his group, one of them would have to be there to bring them in. Until then, the resulting creatures would be essentially free agents. Their forms would be based on what they'd spliced into themselves, and such would affect their actions. They'd simply act until someone enslaved them, and anyone could do it. All that person would have to do would be to find a way to do it before the attempt of Kunzite or someone else from the Dark Kingdom, which could be done, given the manner of transformation that these poor souls would go through.

Of course, being the sort of villain he was, he'd been dismissive of failure, and hadn't considered the fact that he might not be there, or be able to enslave the soon-to-be yoma. Then again, he hadn't figured that someone else might be able to do it either.

That might not be much of a chance, but it was a chance.

So, as a result, he smiled at the discovery that there were going to be plenty of other future minions of the Dark Kingdom,

Chained World - SM: With Love (LIME) [Episode 143153]  
by Kestral

"Oooooh," groaned Minako, a long set of bizarre erotic dreams fading.

She had been on an assembly line at some sort of cake making factory, and she been tossed onto it by mechanical arms. She'd been stirred and beaten, poured from one container to another, twisted around by taffy twisting arms, poured into a pan, baked, decorated with frosting and little slices of fruit, and sold.

Minako groaned again. Usagi was in this dream?

"Master's busy with his training. Mina-chan's asleep. So... what to do?"

"What did that guy mean by 'experimental enhancement' anyway?"

"Check out these."

Minako groaned with more feeling as she felt someone caress and heft her breasts.

"Whoa, she liked that. The guy from the Bureau said that Minako-chan was one of their test cases for some sort of slave enhancement process that just came on the market. Supposed to make her more agile and sensitive. They're trying to evaluate what the longterm effects are and if it's legal."

"You think if I got it, I'd get 'enhanced'?"

"That Bureau guy will be back later, if they're really wanting to check this process out we could volunteer for it. I think we could get Master's permission without much problem."

"Something to think about."

Minako squirmed slightly in her sleep. Imagining them surrounding her while she slept here in her room. Usagi and Makoto and Rei, dressed in next to nothing as they moved closer.

"Let's do her makeup! That way she'll be all ready for Master when he's done with training."

"It's not like we've got a lot else to do," agreed Rei's voice.

This latest dream seemed to turn erotic once again as she floated in that dark warmth.

"You're going to do her nails, Rei?"

"Might as well. You do her feet, Usagi."

"Guess that leaves me her face."

"Then we'll finish up with her hair?"

"No, then if she's still asleep we can try the accessories. Maybe the right outfit."

"If nothing else this can be practice for Ami-chan when she's our mistress."

"Hey, good idea! I'm so shocked."

"Rei, you meanie!"

There was brief playful laughter and then the touching began. Soft feminine touches that left trails of fire and her floating in a rapidly deepening erotic state.

"She must be enjoying her dream, take a look."

Minako shuddered and groaned as a touch trailed along the surface of her mound, tickling in a maddening fashion.

"This 'enhancement' process looks as though it's fairly enjoyable," said Rei's voice from somewhere in the fog.

Helplessly drifting, Minako felt the fog lightening further and further, the sensations ready to drive her mad in the meantime.

"Hey, maybe Master will be ready for some lunch soon?"

"Oh, I'll have to get something ready."

"No, no, Mako-chan. I meant Minako-chan here. Though maybe some food would be good too."

Chained World - SM: Tasty 'Treat' (LIME) [Episode 145603]  
by Kender

"Oh," Makoto said with a blush and a small little smile. "Well, I can handle the cooking. I don't think that Master would expect anything really complicated."

"But you always make such good stuff!" Usagi chirped.

"Why thank you."

"So... What do we do first?"

Rei shrugged. "Whatever we can do. First would be nails and make up, I'd think. Remember, we've only got a little time before Master returns."

"True. And nail polish takes time to dry."

"And if we get her to be at least having some make up..."

"Minako'll be presented to Master looking really nice!" the conscious blonde said, clapping her hands in delight.

"And maybe he'll like it so much that she'd get a wonderful 'wake up call'?"

"Uh-huh!"

Both of the other girls giggled, and Makoto put her hands palms up. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," the raven haired member of the group replied. "Let's get to work... And that does mean that you can't sit there zoning out, Usagi."

"I am not!" Usagi retorted.

"Then what would you call it? Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if we should put some stockings or hose on her."

"Didn't we agree that the clothing would come later?"

"Yeah, but if we do her toes, then we'll have to worry about letting them dry. If we leave any sort of stockings off, they'll have more time, won't they?"

"Amazing. A sensible idea coming from you."

"Yeah, I..." the reincarnated princess began before the words sunk in. "Rei!"

"Heh."

Soun wasn't quite certain what was going on with his daughters, but he was happy to see that things were looking up. After giving them the bad news about their situation, he'd been afraid that they'd be broken by the news. Sure, Akane's planned participation in the tournament was something that he knew could blow up mightily in their faces. But she had that winning spirit, and was certain that she'd win.

Of course, losing might mean becoming the property of some boy named Kuno, or some other boys who apparently wanted her, but he hoped that it would not come to that. Besides, if they failed, at least one of his girls would be possibly sold to the Chardin family, and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. However, they all seemed happy, and healthier than they'd been the day before. His only wish was that his dear wife could be there for them in their moment of need.

Though, he did wonder for a moment about what seemed 'off' about them, but put it down to the fact that they were growing up, and in possible trouble. Who wouldn't be a little off kilter in that sort of situation.

It just didn't seem to be something to be worrying about at the moment, so he turned his attention back to the newspaper, and tried to see what was happening in the world.

For many people, the work of training in the Art was a hard thing to keep up, but not for Ranma. To him, it was the base for his life, and a part of his being. Growing up, the Art was his steady partner, and no matter the disappointments or trouble that his father and life brought to him, he always had the Art to fall back upon. The Art didn't change, didn't have any secrets that he couldn't learn, and wasn't going to leave him. It was his constant companion, comforter, and source of pride.

However, it also left him hot, sweaty, and hungry.

So, as he walked over to the tent, he smiled at the smell of cooking food on the campfire, and pressed a hand to his belly as it growled. "Seems like ya got somethin' good for lunch."

"Can't let you go hungry, now can I, Master?" Makoto asked with a happy look of her own.

"That's a good thing in my book."

"Mine too."

"This is kinda neat though."

"Oh?"

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I ain't ever had much ta do with girls before. But now, I'm seein' that it ain't so bad."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Me too. But ya know what? I think that'd it'd be fine ta travel with ya even if ya weren't my slave."

"Oh, Master..." she replied, with an expression so happy it looked like she might cry.

"Ummm... Yeah. So... D'we get ta eat, or what?"

"Ah... no. I still have to let it cook for a bit."

"Aw, man. I guess this'd happen. But I was gettin' used ta have meals ready on time..."

"I'm sorry! It's just that I was helping prepare a special treat for you."

"Ya were? Where is it?"

"In the tent. Why don't you go in and see what we've set up for you."

"Uh... okay," he murmured, and walked over to put his head into the tent. That was when he saw Rei and Usagi sitting on either side of a stirring Minako, who was dressed in a lacy orange pair of panties and bra that managed to look rather alluring on the shapely frame. Her long legs rubbed up against each other, and she unconsciously shook her bosom at him. "What's this?"

"Your 'treat', Master," Rei told him. "We figured that it'd be best to give you a chance to be with her, and to let her be greeted in a... good way."

"Ya did."

"Yup! And now, the two of you can have some time together!" Usagi put in, as she drew him in at the same time that her raven haired friend lifted the prone blonde.

"Ya want me ta..."

"She'd be willing, I'm sure. She's your slave now, right. Besides, she seems to be really wanting... you know... and I know you Master. You wouldn't force her into anything that was bad, or that she didn't want."

"That's true..."

"Good! We understand each other. I know that you'll take good care of her."

Ranma was so surprised when the half awake girl was put into his arms, that he didn't really say anything.

But Minako was awake enough to do so for him. "What's going on?"

"We're making it so that you can have a private greeting with Master, Mina-chan," Usagi answered.

"You are?"

"We are."

"Oooh... If it's what I think you mean..." Minako breathed, and pressed her lips to their Master's in a deep kiss. "I think that I'll like it. Really like it."

"Well then, we'll leave you to him."

"Have fun," Rei said with a little wave as she followed Usagi out.

That left Ranma with his arms full of the amorous blonde, who was even now rubbing her bra clad breasts against his chest,

Chained World - SM: Trial & Error [Episode 145637]  
by Kestral

Nabiki felt the power of the genemod coursing through her and wondered how she could have done without it.

Akane had gotten Tiger. She had gone for Housecat. She and Akane had convinced Kasumi to go with Caracal.

There were few changes visible on the outside. A slight point to the ears. A slight hint of fangs. Nails that seemed to be coming in thicker. Nabiki was cataloguing the other changes. More flexible - yoga poses she could barely do before were easy now. Strength was up too. She'd have to get new hand grips, these were too easy now. Her hearing was better and she felt healthier and more energetic than ever.

She enjoyed sneaking, but now it was like it was so much MORE. She could feel senses extending, the way the impact of her feet on surfaces was quietly absorbed so that her passing was silent.

Kasumi was napping, unusual for her elder sister, but she looked so comfortable in that sunbeam that Nabiki was tempted to join her.

Kasumi's ears were on top of her head, looking like some anime catgirl. Nabiki was glad she didn't go that far, it would probably turn out to be against school dress code.

Akane was working out in the dojo, and judging from the way the expression of joy in her face as she pressed a barbell that was almost bowed by the weights - she was feeling the improved strength they had promised at that shop.

For the first time, Nabiki thought her sister might just have a chance at this.

Kunzite stood ready, not realizing there was a problem with the enslavement codes. Everything was going perfectly as far as he was concerned, and he was micromanaging another plan he had going in Akihabara.

Nephrite was discovering that Reiji was correct, and he had some sort of mind control in effect on him that was preventing him from considering the long term ramifications of plans. What he was now devoting a fair amount of time and energy to was finding a way of breaking through that without doing so obviously.

Meanwhile, Jedite was a blonde bimbo who dreamed dreams of revenge against those other Generals who had consigned the formerly male Dark General to this role.

Chained World - SM: Riding Love (LEMON) [Episode 177367]  
by Kender

By what Ranma could tell, things were not going to be all that quiet for the next few minutes, as he'd been left with a squirming blonde who was rather horny at the moment, if what she was doing was any indication. She seemed to be rather enjoying discovering all the ways that she could rub up against him as she kissed him long and hard enough to almost suffocate him. In fact, this was the sort of situation that his old classmates from junior high would have been fantasizing over, as they would have loved to have a pretty girl desiring to get hot and heavy with them, slave or no slave. Of course, they wouldn't have had much knowledge about how to handle it, and would likely be overwhelmed by the female in question.

But, having already had some 'relations' with women, was able to keep himself from getting drowned in the waves of passion that she was giving off. This was a bit much for a guy who hadn't been all that experienced with just dealing with girls, and even having previously been with her friends, he was having a hard time dealing with a girl who apparently had never heard of the word 'restraint'.

That was why, when he was finally able to get free of her mouth, and its deeply seeking tongue, he had to take a deep gasp just to fill his lungs again.

"GAH!" he choked out. "Come on..."

As Minako had never been one to hold back and what little control she had naturally was gone, she licked her lips and gazed at him from under hooded eyes. "You want me to do more? Fine by me..."

"Ack!"

"Don't worry. Your little Mina-chan will make you feel real good."

"I'm sure that you'll do..."

"Really?!" she chirped, making him almost forget that she was also in a daze.

Then again, the fact that she had the fingers of one hand hooked over the waistband of his pants didn't exactly miss his notice either. "Wha... WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?!"

"It's not obvious? I'm letting you get all nice and comfortable. Except for this part. It's all stiff and hard. But don't worry. Your Mina will make you all nice and happy..."

"You're just..."

"Going to do everything, and give you everything that I have. Just please don't think that I've lost my maiden's softness. It's only that it's only yours..."

"I don't think that I can doubt that..." he grunted as he felt another 'softness' of hers press into him... and then gave off a little choke as she used her fingertips to twiddle with his manhood like it was one of those 'drinking bird' toys. It didn't really hurt that much, but it was rather disturbing, given how she wasn't exactly aware of what she was doing. He couldn't blame her, as it was obvious that, other than the fact that she truly wanted him, she had no idea about what she was doing. All she had was enthusiasm, and a whole lot of clumsiness.

Still, that was more than enough to simply get a guy excited'. Having a willing girl rub her lower lips against his thigh was rather... invigorating. Should he let things continue, it was clear that he'd be ridden like a 'horse', with about as much as said animal would have in the manner of though put into it. He'd be beaten down until he had no choice, and even now, he could not avoid the haze of need coming over his senses as her hands stroked over his chest, demanding to hold onto his flesh.

Upon feeling her hand reach down to grab too tightly onto his shaft, he realized that he could not let her do that. It was all a bit too much, and he needed to take a hand in the matter. So, he literally did that.

Reaching over, he grasped both of her wrists in one of his hands, and yanked her off of him so that she was laying on her back. In that same motion, he went to lean over her, and made it certain that she could not really move out of his hold. "I can't let ya do things like that."

"But... You don't want me?" she whispered, tears sliding from glistening eyes.

"Didn't say that."

"Huh?"

"You're too rough, ya know that. Ya gotta play nice."

"What? How?"

"Somethin' like... this?" he murmured, leaning in to press a teasing kiss at her mouth. Using his teeth, he nipped and teased her soft lower lip, making her gasp in the process. He almost pulled back in surprise, as he hadn't been all too sure that would work, but what counted were the results."

"Master... That's it..."

"Nah. There's more."

"Like what?"

He didn't respond with words, as he instead chose to lower his free hand to cup one of her breasts. Hefting the firm mound he pressed and rubbed her stiff nipple with his thumb, drawing whimpers of pleasures from her. Then came the additional bonus of having his mouth come down upon the matching stiff nub, making her squirm and wriggle with the sensations that ran riot through her body.

"Oh... oh... oh my..."

"It gets better..."

"'Better'?" the blonde gasped... as his hand reached between her thighs to caress her most intimate spot. Her entire body bucked against those questing fingers, not to try to get away from it, but to push them home.

Not that he was allowing that, as he merely went with gentle touches, and teasingly stroked her so that she could only get shooting gasps of pleasure racing into her mind. But that was only to learn what she liked, as when he found the hard nub there, he knew how to use it to make her feel so good that she could only go stiff with the force of it.

Trembling with need, she gazed up at him with a desperate question in her eyes. "Please?"

"I can't..."

"Wha..."

"Only if you don't force anythin'..."

The nod that she gave him was ragged and quick, but it was all that he needed. Denying her hadn't been part of the plan, but then he hadn't actually expected her to answer him. As far as he was concerned, her reaction was as an acceptance, which he had no problem with. There were other things on his mind, as he simply hadn't avoided his own needs and reactions to his fondling of her body.

Sitting up, he pulled her to straddle his lap, and speared her womanhood upon his shaft. Sinking into her warm tightness felt wonderful, and she tossed her head back with a cry of pleasure as he slid into her. Putting one arm around her waist, he cupped her smooth bottom, and used it to brace her as they began what he knew, and wanted, to be hot and heavy. Using his hold on her, he began to pump her up and down on his manhood, which was an activity that she willingly enjoyed and aided in.

Helping him was her only choice as she bounced upon that hard spear, and she couldn't keep quiet as she did so. Gasps, yells, and whimpers were all slipping from her throat as she abandoned herself to the pleasure that he was giving her. It wasn't the romantic sort of coupling that a storyteller might bring, but that didn't matter to her. She simply felt too good to care about such things any more, and she was getting all sorts of joy from what they were doing.

To tell the truth, she'd long abandoned any sort of grip on reality at that moment, as she was lost to the desires that had been simmering for so long. They were boiling over now, and only his hold on her was actually keeping her in the position that she wanted to be in. As a result, she couldn't help but enjoy the way that he was using her body for his, and her, pleasure, and one small part of her mind had an instant of admitting that being a slave was going to be very good for her.

It was that sort of complete acceptance of what was going on with her that allowed her to simply go with the coming storm. Jolt after jolt of need came over her, and as she reached the heights that their passion gave her, she went over it gladly. With a guttural cry, she stiffened in what had become his embrace, and had a release that robbed her of her senses and what strength that she had left.

All that she could do was slump against him, and smile slightly as she felt him come within her, as she fell into an exhausted, yet happy, slumber.

For a moment, he wondered if she was going to try another attempt to push things further. However, he soon saw how she was sleeping, her breath even and her sweat slicked body relaxed, and so he smiled kindly at her. Sliding her down to his bedroll, he laid her down, and gently disengaged her hands where they were clutching at him. She certainly needed her rest, which meant that he could leave her to sleep and recover.

And it also allowed him to sit back and get his own breath back. After all, she hadn't exactly been a 'shrinking violet', and his own reaction to their coupling had been intense.

Normally Ami was the most calm and collected of girls, and wasn't someone who tended to be very vulgar about anything. She understood decorum, and didn't exactly fall over herself to shock anyone. That wasn't to say that she didn't have desires, but she was a very dutiful girl.

Unfortunately for her, she was also studying biology, which meant that she had to also pay attention to the reproductive systems. Those got her thinking about how her fiance was currently sleeping with some of her friends, with acceptable reasons, of course. However, that also reminded her that he would eventually have to make love to her. She'd have to bear his children, which she found to be not that much of a sacrifice. 'Making' those children would be something that she was certain that she would enjoy...

Realizing the direction that her thoughts were going in, she slapped her hands onto her now flaming cheeks as she tried to regain control of herself.

Yet, she did have to wonder about what sort of 'techniques' he'd have to use on her when the time would come.

Thinking about that had her crossing her legs, and she refused to think about the fact that her friends' sexual activities would be her concern as well.

Having seen their Master coming out of the tent, Usagi had been rather happy. She knew that there had been all sorts of odd noises from that tent, and now that they had stopped, she could see that there had been nothing that had gone wrong with him. But she had been curious about her friend, so she crept in as he plopped down next to the open flap, and stared at what she saw.

"WAAHHH! Minako-chan's dead!" the girl with the odd hairstyle screeched as she poked the other blonde in the shoulder.

Rei looked in and snorted. "No, she's still breathing, she's just unconscious and has a really concerning smile on her face."

"Hey, Ranma Saotome DON'T lose," their master commented idly.

"Obviously not," Makoto agreed as she glanced in.

Oblivious to the observations, Minako slept on, her secretive, though pleased, smile curving her lips,

Chained World - SM: Sparring [Episode 177666]  
by Kestral

"HAH!" said someone in a gi, striding towards the camp. "I see you've got hot tea. If you don't mind I'll -" a sword was drawn from inside a sleeve and brandished. "I will crush the competition BEFORE the start of the tournament."

Ranma suppressed a yawn. "Yeah right. Ain't that cheating?"

"The Heavens themselves support my decision to utilize my sister's strategies! Take THIS!" said the sword wielder, thrusting.

Ranma batted the thrust away and palm-striked the attacker in the nose. "I'm tired. GO AWAY."

Makoto blinked as she realized that Ranma, having just had some very enthusiastic sex (nobody in the campsite had been IN the tent, but Minako had been very vocal) was actually performing at higher speeds and striking harder. As if the fact that he was tired was forcing him to perform at some higher efficiency.

The boy in the kendo gear realized he was flat on his back and sprang upright again. "The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High FIGHTS ON!"

SHOVE SHOVE SHOVE SHOVE "Ahhhh, put a sock in it."

"MRFFF?!" said the Blue Thunder, his cheeks distended by several pairs of socks.

Ranma yawned and stretched while the Blue Thunder removed several pairs of socks from his mouth.

"Well, at least those weren't washed yet," offered Usagi.

Gag, hack, wheeze, gasp managed the Blue Thunder when he'd finally gotten the last one out. "I shall - I shall not allow - never -"

"I don't CARE what you won't allow," said a seriously annoyed Ranma. He wanted to sit down and have a nice cup of hot tea and rest a bit from his workout. Someone had decided to attack him though and keep him from having a nice quiet moment that he had freaking EARNED.

"Akane will be mine!" said the Blue Thunder, raising his sword so that it gleamed in the light. "I have deciphered her devotion and reason for entering the tournament and cannot allow crass commoners such as yourself to despoil her! So swears Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder."

crackle- BOOM!

"Nice shot, Mako-chan," said Usagi approvingly as lightning came out of the sky to strike the raised sword. Incidently crisping the guy with the sword.

"Uh, right," said Makoto, wondering how she'd done that without transforming.

"Verily," said Kuno, "she doth rival -"

Usagi took a few seconds to wave her hand in front of the boy's eyes. "He's out of it."

"Hey, this is a magic sword," said Rei, prying it out of stiff fingers.

"How can ya," began Ranma, wondering also if Makoto could show him that trick with the lightning when he got some sleep, but stopping when Rei passed him the grip and he felt something like a heartbeat, "oh." He quickly handed it back.

Chained World - SM: Unwanted Goods [Episode 183365]  
by Kender

Rei wasn't quite sure just why she disliked the guy so much. Sure, he'd gone and attacked her Master, which would have given her plenty of personal reason to disapprove of his continued good health, and he did have the air of someone who was more confident than was good for a workable state of mind. But for some reason, she really found that even if she could see that he normally would have been considered 'attractive', she couldn't consider his presence to be anything more than an unpleasant experience. To tell the truth, her disgust with him was like her 'disapproval' of politicians, though in the latter case, she could explain where that would come from, if she wanted to. However, her reaction to this boy bordered on instinct, and so was something that just happened.

Since she was not about to fight it, she felt fully comfortable with yanking on the rope that she was tying him up with as she stomped down onto his chest with one foot to keep him in place.

"Looks like Rei's happy with her idea," Makoto murmured.

The shrine priestess-turned-slavegirl glanced up and smirked. "Damned straight. Have to keep idiots like this one from doing something more stupid than they already have."

"Guess that works. Of course..."

"What?"

"Don't get carried away..." the green eyed girl reminded her fellow slave. "We have to be careful."

"With this guy?"

"If we want him to not get up again... yes. Remember, he might be able to slip out or break bonds that aren't quite right."

"Ahhh... I see what you mean. I'll have to make sure that he's tied up as good as I can get him," Rei allowed.

Couching down next to the prone and still somewhat crispy form of Kuno, Usagi frowned slightly. "I just wish that I could do something different..."

"You don't want him punished?"

"Oh, no. He's done some bad things, and that means that he's got to pay for them. But..."

"What?"

"I kind of feel guilty for leaving all this to you guys..."

"She wants to punish someone like this? Kind of scary, considering how she is..." the raven haired slave whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Ah... Okay. I'm not sure... Hey! I know!"

"What?" Ranma asked, blinking as the blonde slipped over to the packs. "What do you 'know'?"

"Something that we should do to him."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh!"

He blinked and turned to watch her move, but other than the sight of her bending over giving him a nice view of her behind, he got nothing out of it. "What is your plan?"

"This!" Usagi chirped, and held up a white cylinder with black on either end.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Makoto asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"I'm going to write!"

"What? A note?"

"Sort of..."

Her answer got a frown of confusion from Rei. "And this helps us... how?"

"Simple. I'm not writing on paper."

"Then what are you going to use it on?"

"Him," the blonde slave told them, and got into her previous position next to the boy who'd been bothering her Master. Uncapping the marker, she slowly began to doodle on the boy's face, going to the length of actually drawing in a 'black eye' for the attacker.

"Then, what are we going to do with him next?"

Makoto gave a small shrug. "Getting him out of the area, and away from us seems like a good idea."

"But where can we send him?"

"I know. Let's send him to Botswana!" Usagi called out, holding momentarily as she wrote 'creepy' on the kendoist's face.

"And you know of this place, because..."

"They mentioned it in school once. It kind of stuck with me ever since then."

"Wow. I wouldn't have thought that you'd remember that..."

"HEY!"

"Relax. I'm not sure that I would have remembered that country's name," Rei admitted.

"There is just one problem though," the tallest of the slaves put in.

"Yeah. Money. Or the lack of it. Sending something like this lump would take some cash that we don't have."

"Let us assist you in that," commented a voice, making all the conscious people jump a bit.

Ranma's group turned to face a pair of individuals who looked like they were trying their damnedest to be twins. Both had short, dark hair, and lithe builds that clearly were not the result of relaxed lives. They were even dressed identically, with nearly the same suits and sunglasses on them.

Only the fact that one was actually an attractive woman shifted things, as even her suit could not hid the fact that she had a figure that Rei might have in five to ten years, with enough exercise.

"Who the heck are ya?" Ranma asked, flicking his gaze between the two darkly dressed individuals, looking for some sort of sign of danger from them.

The man regarded him levelly. "I am Shimoda."

"And what about you," Rei asked the suit wearing woman.

"My name is Shimoda," came the woman's answer in the same monotone that her partner had used.

That had Usagi's face scrunching up with confusion. "Isn't that... a problem?"

"Putting it mildly..." her black haired fellow slave agreed.

"There is no need for any bewilderment," the female Shimoda told them. "I am Agent Shimoda, and he is Special Agent Shimoda."

"You don't say..."

"We do," the male Shimoda confirmed.

The pigtailed boy growled with annoyance, but held his peace for the moment. "Mind tellin' us why you're here."

"Because of him."

"And he is..."

"Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen."

"The self proclaimed 'Blue Thunder of Furinkan High'," the woman finished.

"This guy is why you've come," Rei asked, nudging the bound and limp form on the ground with her toe.

"That is the case."

"He has been known to harass individuals for no other reason than some delusion induced observation of a 'slight'," Shimoda, the male one, added.

"According to our information, he has even gone to the length of inciting a mob to attack a girl that he likes."

"One that he likes?" Makoto parroted, her eyes and jaw opened wide.

"Apparently he thinks that she will only be defeated by someone that she is 'destined for', meaning him."

"His code of conduct is based on what makes him look good in his own mind," Special Agent Shimoda commented.

"As a result, he could not allow anyone to do better in the upcoming tournament than him."

"So, he has been attacking competitors to prevent them from entering."

The look that Usagi gave them was full of concern for those nameless fighters. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"We had our hands full helping the ones that he'd already attacked."

"Oh."

Agent Shimoda's face didn't show a lick of emotion at the perceived failure or the correction of the assumption. "Fortunately, you were able to stop him before he could continue, and did so in a way that is legally acceptable."

"Then... What happens to him now?" came Makoto's question.

"He has committed multiple acts of assault, and that is just from today. Normally, that would call for him to be turned into a slave. However, that can not be done now."

"Why not?"

"Marketability. Or, his lack of it," Special Agent Shimoda answered. "The usual 'treatment' aims to keep as much of the original personality as possible. As a result, he would be constantly acting up, even if it could be kept to him trying to show people why it was so 'great' to own him."

Scowling, Rei looked at the pair in suits. "How could you stop it then?"

"It would likely take a full mind wipe and rewrite, which, as you know, is a grave undertaking. And even then, it could not be certain that he would not show some past characteristics."

"And..."

"It is likely that the only ones who would want to buy him would either want to 'punish' him, or desire a slave that they can... dislike."

"Which is why you want to help us..."

"Send him away," Agent Shimoda confirmed.

Special Agent Shimoda nodded. "To Botswana. Or any other such destination."

"Why?" Usagi murmured, more out of surprise than distress. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Could you think of a simpler, and more fitting situation for him than to be exiled to a foreign country where no one would understand what he says?"

"I don't think that anyone understands him now," Ranma muttered.

"That may be the case, but there they would not need to know the words, never mind the meaning behind them."

"You don't have any difficulty with him being removed to a place where he would be kept from causing... trouble, do you?"

Each of the members of Ranma's group that were outside of the tent looked at each other. They knew what the others were considering, as the same question was in their own heads. If they were going to be doing what had been suggested, they were condemning the boy who'd intruded on their peace to be dragged off to some isolated spot, possibly for the rest of his life. Each one of them had to figure out if they would have any problem with having that on their consciences.

"No, not really," Ranma told the adults with a small shrug of disinterest.

"Go right ahead," Rei put in, waving her hand negligently at the prone boy in question.

"It'd keep him from causing problems, right?" Usagi asked, tilting her head as she gave it some relaxed thought. "And it isn't like he's going to die."

"So long as he's away from Master and us, I don't care," Makoto commented.

"Understood," Agent Shimoda responded, nodding slightly towards them.

"Your cooperation is appreciated," Special Agent Shimoda 'thanked' them, sounding as only an official could when saying such a thing.

Not that Ranma and company were particularly bothered by that fact,

Chained World - SM: Kuno's New Life [Episode 183550]  
by Kestral

nineteen hours, twelve minutes later:

Tatewaki Kuno slowly began to wake, feeling the hot sun beating down on him. The coarse grass underneath him. "Ungh?"

When he regained his feet, he tried to understand where he was and what was going on.

Unfortunately, his situation seemed to be a little lacking in explanations. Here he was, standing on the edge of the river, some parachute stuck in a tree above him. There were bugs crawling on him, which he quickly brushed away, but which promised to return.

"Why am I naked, in a jungle, and wearing... tattoos?" he asked, even though it was doodlings and he WAS wearing some sort of bulky yellow collar. "This must mean... THAT FIEND! He knew he could not face the True Thunder Of Furinkan High in fair combat and so did transport me here by foul sorcery!"

Tatewaki Kuno immediately started looking for a stick to use as a bokken until he could make it back to civilization.

"Why didn't we just make him a eunuch?" asked Five.

"Never underestimate the value of an experimental subject," said Two.

Akane's fists blurred and the concrete block cracked as she turned her fury towards it.

She had to be ready to fight Kuno, who had apparently gone off for some heavy training if the rumors could be believed. If so, his absence was not something to take joy in - but to dread. As he'd been, she could defeat him easily. If he learned some tricky new manuever - that wasn't so easy. If he WON, she had little doubt that he'd use that chance to try and win HER.

Ick.

So Akane trained harder and considered going back to that shop for a little bit more of a powerup. Better safe than Kuno's.

Chained World - SM: One's Pleasures... (LIME) [Episode 188775]  
by Kender

She knew that there were plenty of things that she could, or should be doing, but Ami couldn't help herself. Sure, she might have been better off studying, or doing some sort of housework, given that they were things that had to be done no matter what had happened. There was even a possibility of going shopping, as she was a teenaged girl, and many people just took a girl her age going to stores as a regular occurrence.

Neither was her choice as she walked down the street, mainly avoiding other pedestrians as she went. Nibbling a bit on her lower lip, she rethought her reasoning again, and couldn't help but come to the same conclusion. Going to see her fiance was what she was going to do.

That wasn't to say that it had been a decision based on logic. Rather, she'd started heading in the direction of his camp before she'd even realized that she'd turned to go that way. Of course, she'd rethought the idea several times as she walked, but the truth was that she was spending more time stumbling through her thoughts than coming up with anything to really stop herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, as her feelings just seemed to... bubble when she was around him. And her friends were with him, so there was an added reason to make the visit.

Sighing, she wondered if she couldn't even control herself anymore. Even if she'd felt like going to visit him, she could have held back, and done something else. She was his fiancee after all, and it might have been better to try and do something nicer than just popping up. Perhaps a simple treat would be nice, as, even if she couldn't cook as well as Makoto, it would be a good gift for a girl to give the boy that she was supposed to be involved with. Or she could have gone shopping for something to wear for him, like a pretty dress, or a bit of lingerie to show him...

With her cheeks heating, she ducked her head and wondered if her naughty impulses would show on her face. As it was, she was finding all too easy to think about sexual matters. To tell the truth, she had to admit that it wasn't the activity of visiting him that was the problem, or her own admitted desire for Ranma, that were the problems. Rather, she couldn't help but let herself admit that she was more troubled by the oddity of what she was feeling than actually any real disgust or dislike of the desires themselves.

In reality, she knew that there was no real problem with her simply dropping by the camp site. If nothing else, it would be like stopping by the shrine while running errands, which wouldn't be all that strange. Once she married Ranma, she would be expected to regularly share his bed, and it was entirely possible that they might wind up sleeping together long before their wedding day. It was just that she'd never really been one to really try to have erotic daydreams, and now she was finding it rather embarrassing that she had sex on her mind so much.

Well, she was fortunate in that there was more to life than just sex, as they could do plenty of things to enjoy each others' company that didn't involve erotic activities. They'd had plenty of fun before the whole 'slave' thing had come up, and they could still do plenty of them, even if some activities would be slightly different, what with them being owned by her fiance, and the fact that she would become their 'Mistress' eventually. Still, she was pretty sure that her friends could find other things to be obsessed with than sex.

Usagi had always been certain that her first time with a man would be pleasurable, and she was rather pleased by the fact that she had been right in that regard. Even though her original idea had been that she would have a gentle and slow loving on her honeymoon, but what she had gotten was okay by her standards. Being a full use slave was turning out to be not as bad as some of the stories that she'd once heard, and the fact was that she was rather enjoying it. Honestly, having herself be always available for use in slaking his desires wasn't something that she really minded, since she was actually finding it rather pleasurable. In fact, she was quite pleased with what she had going on, and was happy that her friends would get it too, since it was also turning out to be fun.

About the only trouble that she had with it was that she had lost out on that opportunity to go through what she'd originally desired. But as she was a slave, and this was what she could do, she figured that she might as well enjoy it. Not that she was finding it all that hard to do so, given the sort of Master that they had, and how she was still with her friends.

And what with how things were going, there were plenty of things that she wanted to share with them... though she would have to make sure that it would be okay first.

Spotting her Master sitting on a rock nearby, she went over to him, and smiled. "What are you doing, Master?"

"Tryin' ta get stronger," Ranma replied, sliding a friendly glance towards the blonde.

"Oh? I thought that you'd been doing your training to do that."

"I sure have been. But part of trainin' is ta learn stuff, and this is part of it."

"Really?"

"Yup," he confirmed and raised the scroll in his hands slightly. "I found this earlier. Near as I can tell, one of those 'agent' people dropped it, and I figured that I'd use the technique it shows ta get another move ta use."

"I see..."

"There isn't a problem, is there?"

"What? No... It's just that I was thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"About what we're doing. You know, sleeping together," she murmured, and blushed slightly.

"Ya ain't bothered by that, are ya?"

"No, of course not! I really like it!"

The pigtailed boy sighed, and looked a bit relieved. "That's good ta hear. I mean, I wouldn't force ya if ya didn't wanna do it again, but it'd really bother me if ya decided that what we already did creeped ya out or somethin'."

"Actually, I'd love to do it again. And I want to have all of us enjoy ourselves."

"Trust me, I don't think that'd be a problem."

"I hope so," she admitted, and fiddled with her fingers. "The thing is though... I was thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"Well... The four of us are your slaves, and we have been doing 'it' alone with you..."

"What d'ya expect? It's not like we're gonna just grab each other, or somethin'," Ranma murmured.

"That's just it! I'd kind of like it if we'd be able to play together!"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking that just keeping ourselves to doing it alone, one on one might be too... limited, you know. If we were to join forces, we could do a whole lot more."

"'Join forces'?"

Usagi looked down and colored a bit. "I mean, having two of us with you might let us do more for you. We could do the all the work, or give you more to enjoy at once."

"Oh..."

"And I've heard that guys like... you know... Girls being with girls..."

"That is..." her Master murmured, and frowned in thought as images of two girls embracing each other as they twined their tongues in an open mouthed kiss filled his mind. And when he thought about the possibility of such activities being done in the nude, his eyes nearly crossed.

"What?"

"Are ya sure 'bout this... idea of yours?"

"I'm sure that the others will find something to like about it... Probably..."

"That's gotta be a weak way ta do it. Who knows, it might be that they ain't gonna wanna do somethin' like that."

"You... think that it's dumb?" the blonde asked, her expression showing how much the idea depressed her.

He might have been uncertain about what he was supposed to do about her 'plan', but seeing a crestfallen girl wasn't something that he could just let be. "No, no, no! It's not that at all!"

"It's not?"

"Of course not! Ya see, I'm just tryin' ta keep any problems from comin' up. I mean, ya wouldn't want it to go wrong, would ya?"

"Oh, no. Absolutely not! It'd be really bad if that happened, and that would be bad since it could be useful in the future."

"The 'future'? How'd that fit in?"

"You're going to marry Ami, right? Well, it might happen that the two of you'd want or need one of us to help you with something in the bedroom... you know..."

"Actually..." he started, and then took a moment to pay attention to the image of him and a scantily clad Ami and Usagi in a darkened bedroom with him.

"Yes?"

"Ahem. Listen, it might not be all that bad of an idea for me, but what about the others? They might not like it, ya know."

"But you would?"

"I could... find it... pretty good... I think..."

"Yay! Then it'll be fine, won't it?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure that Makoto, Minako, and Rei will all want to try it out."

"They will?"

"Absolutely! Thank you for agreeing, Master!" she chirped, and wrapped her arms around him in a cheerful hug.

Ranma wondered about what exactly his agreement was going to lead to, though he was rather distracted by the slim young woman unconsciously rubbing up against him at the moment. As it was, he could only hope that he'd get a chance to master the technique on the scroll,

Chained World - SM: Kuno's bad day, part two [Episode 188922]  
by Kestral

"FOUL INSECTS!" proclaimed Tatewaki Kuno, swatting away at the cloud of gnats which had apparently decided that his flesh was just too too tasty. "BEGONE!"

Of course, the gnats didn't seem to speak Japanese. They certainly didn't obey him.

"BAH!" declared Tatewaki Kuno, striding forward with mud squishing between his toes. "A samurai can conquer any adversity!"

What he needed was a good sized stick, to arm himself first. That was the priority here, was it not? Ah, there was one of the proper thickness. Grabbing a good hold of it, he lifted it up to note its heaviness. A bit soft and the bark was kind of -

"Snake?!"

"Hssss," indicated the snake, rather disturbed at this development himself.

"You wouldn't dare," said Kuno to the snake.

"Fss SHA!" BITE!

"I guess you would at that," observed Tatewaki Kuno. "ARGHHH!"

As Tatewaki Kuno ran, the snake (which was a fairly harmless and peaceable variety normally) did what came natural. It held on.

"AHHHHHHHH!" continued to yell Tatewaki Kuno, who paused in that exclamation only when he realized that he'd just leapt out into open air. He looked down. Yup. Ground way down there, but there was a river. He'd just aim for that.

SPLASH!

The snake, thoroughly disgusted with events, swam off.

Tatewaki Kuno wiped the water out of his eyes, and saw the shape swimming away. "HAH! Foul creature! Know that such as thee can never best the Scion Of The Heavens, Tatewaki Kuno!"

SPLASH!

Tatewaki Kuno turned, confident in his manner, to behold the logs moving towards him. Of course, having Mister Green Turtle in a pond on the palatial Kuno estate, he recognized what these were. "Oh. Crocodiles. Well isn't that... AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ranma looked over the technique. He knew that there was bets on the fight. He knew that the "accidently" dropped scroll meant that he was being bet ON.

It looked feasible from what he knew, not that just anyone could utilize it. It would require someone who was really advanced in martial arts in the first place, precise control as well.

Chained World - SM: Double, Double, Toil And Trouble... [Episode 193471]  
by Kender

The first thing that Ranma felt when he considered what he could do with the technique was amazement. With just one simple technique, he could misdirect an enemy into attacking a simple copy, leaving that person open to a quick and hard blow. Heck, he could use it to hit the person like that, using multiple copies to go and land hits, either like a mob, or like a combat team. Having teammates be knocked out wouldn't be such a bad thing, since he could use copies to take on other opponents while he focused on one himself. And, if nothing else, he could simply use it to allow him to do several things at once, freeing his time up to enjoy himself, which, now that he had the girls around, he would have things to do.

And that was when his face went red.

Ranma wasn't exactly clueless when it came to sexual matters any more, but he wasn't quite comfortable with drawing attention to them either. He had heard stories of fathers who'd guide their sons to 'know' what they could do, and would even pay for their sons' first times, even buying full use slaves to let the boys get used to such activities. But, for once, Ranma was thankful that his father was an idiot who'd dragged him off from town to town, never letting him get dragged off by others into one absurd attempt at sexual discovery or another.

Unfortunately, he was also finding that he hadn't exactly escaped the whole 'fantasy' thing either. This wasn't a terribly 'bad' thing, as it seemed to be more enjoyable to allow himself to go with what he liked, but it was also rather... embarrassing to think about such things. His mind did bring up interesting possibility in using the technique in a... different way, which was what had gotten him rather uncomfortable.

'Hmmm, this might work with what Usagi was talking about,' he'd thought to himself, and then realized just what direction his thoughts were taking him in.

That wasn't such a wrong thing, as they were his slaves, and had already demonstrated a willingness to be available for whenever he wanted to use them. However, the idea of thinking of them in terms of them being solely sexual partners that he could put into any position he wanted didn't exactly put his mind at ease. Guilt was a strong emotion, just like the hormones that drove them. He still knew that they wouldn't doing whatever he wanted, but this whole situation was a bit new.

But in any case, he did know that he could do a lot with the technique. It would allow him to pleasure two girls separately at the same time, which would be a bonus for the sort of activities that Usagi had been suggesting. Neither one would have to share, and he wouldn't have to worry so much about keeping them satisfied. Then again, he could always reverse her idea, and have a group of himself focus sexually upon one of the slaves. And he wouldn't have to be concerned about the possibility of bringing another guy into their... relationships, since he'd be the only one there.

A frown crossed his features as he considered that idea, and found a bit of a sour taste in his mouth. There was a part of him that didn't like the idea of sharing his slavegirls with anyone else, including his copies. They might have been duplicates of him, and not even individuals of their own at that, but he was discovering that he was fairly possessive of the girls, not out of any greed, but out of an emotional knee jerk reaction.

That puzzled him, but he pushed it aside, as it allowed him to recognize that he wasn't all too clear as to what form his ownership of the girls would take. Instead, he turned his attention back to the technique, and the fact that he didn't have all that long until he might be called upon to use it. Someone out there might be more of a threat than that guy with the wooden sword, and this technique wasn't exactly the simplest to learn. It took some focus, of both attention and energy, and some hand signs to make it work. He didn't particularly know why that was needed, but if it was going to make things work for him, he was going to go with what he was told.

After all, he could always improvise, if the need arose.

In the mean time, he had plenty of work to do if he was going to master this 'Shadow Clone' technique,

Chained World - SM: Double Trouble [Episode 193554]  
by Kestral

Ranma's hands swept through the signs, focussed the patterns, and tried the technique.

The first time he ended up splitting into a normal Ranma and an emaciated looking Ranma who wheezed and fell over immediately.

Rei was present for this one, and made a number of comments - none of which were particularly helpful.

The second time he managed this technique was less than successful too - he ended up with a kid version of himself.

This was even worse, as the various girls had become an audience at this point, they reacted very enthusiastically to this version. As in trying to hug "little Ranma" and giving various comments about what a cutie he was.

After about a minute, the copy-Ranma poofed out - and big Ranma had to get something to eat because this was exhausting.

"Third time's the charm," mumbled Ranma as he tried again an hour later. His hands again swept through the patterns and he forced his chi to go through the appropriate patterns.

POOF!

The short busty redheaded version of Ranma took a good look at the taller masculine version and said something impolite.

"Man, this is really complicated," said Ranma.

"Apparently I've only got enough chi to pull off one more copy unless we try for just images," said female-Ranma. "Waitaminute. We and I and... oh heck ya know what I mean."

"Yeah, I imagine this could be kinda confusing," said male-Ranma. "On the other hand, it could be handy too."

"Whatever," said female-Ranma. "Should we try again?"

POOF!

Rei went over to where the female Ranma had stood. "The grass is bent."

"Nah, it wasn't an illusion," said Ranma.

Rei nodded thoughtfully. She'd tousled the hair of kid-Ranma without thinking about it, it was that the technique had ended and left physical traces that made this impressive.

Makoto picked up the scroll and began studying it herself. This could be VERY handy.

Tatewaki Kuno pushed hard with his arms and legs. "I FIGHT ON!"

The crocodile, who was simply trying to close its mouth on this particularly stubborn bit of food, was not able to or inclined to comment.

Finally, it thrashed its body from side to side, finally losing the stubborn food bit.

"HA!" declared that bit of food, as he struggled up the embankment. "You are no match for the mighty-"

grrr ROAR!

"-blue thunder," said Tatewaki Kuno, looking at the pride of lions that was now forming a semi-circle around him.

Chained World - SM: Animal Troubles [Episode 202681]  
by Kender

There was much that Usagi knew about her new life even though she hadn't been through much of it yet. She'd easily recognized that there was likely to be no change to it, at least in certain basic and important parts... and she had no desire to have that happen anyway. Sure, it was odd to be constantly available for sex with a boy, but the boy in question was certainly a hunk, and she rather liked the idea of going to bed with him as often as possible. From what she had been hearing, it was entirely likely that her owner would be setting up his own dojo, which would mean not only a roof over her head, and a warm place to sleep, but that she would have a nice 'family' made up of him, and her friends. Having that was important to her, and she wanted to help it out as best she could.

"WAHHHHH!" she screeched as she ran around the campsite.

At the moment though, she'd have much rather not been trying to get 'stronger'. Training in the martial arts had sounded simple enough, even if she really didn't have much choice in the matter. Yet, it was turning out to be fraught with peril, and she had to wonder if it was always going to be this bad. Sure, this might even help her be a better Senshi, but it sure as hell wasn't fun. In fact, she rather thought that she was going to get eaten before lunch.

Genma watched the girl run about in a panic and wondered just why things were going so badly for her. His son had gone through much worse and hadn't succumbed, so he couldn't see why she was acting like this. If anything, she should have had it easy, as he hadn't expected much from her. That wasn't from the fact that she was a girl, but rather that she was new to the Art. Still, his boy would need his slaves to have at least some training, so that they could not only be useful, but healthy. At least, she should have gotten a chance to be a bit tougher than before.

And now she was being chased around by a horde of animals that were trying to bite her. However, it wasn't like he had meant for that to happen. To tell the truth, this wasn't even in the game plan, so to speak. Perhaps if he had, he would have found something tough and fitting for the training.

Instead, the blonde was being chased by a flock of squawking and honking geese. Just where she had found them, the Saotome Patriarch didn't know, but she had apparently found that training on her own. He had simply intended for her to get some stamina building by carrying bags with rocks as she ran around a fairly simple unofficial 'course'. Yet somehow, she'd wound up with a bunch of birds that looked to include a swan or two. Near as he could tell, that had come from a bit of bread that she'd tried to carry as she started on her exercising. Fortunately, it rather seemed that the training was helping her speed, stamina, and dodging skills, albeit unintentionally.

As Genma watched her race back the other way with what looked like a cloud of feathers and biting beaks, he rather hoped that a stretching exercise wouldn't be quite as... problematic.

Well, he supposed that it could be worse.

"See here, noble beast," Tatewaki Kuno declared, pointing his improvised bokken at the animal in front of him. "Surely one such as yourself knows of the pride and honor of my spirit."

The lion, cranky from being awakened from his nap, leapt up, bit down on the stick, and snapped it in two.

"Say, that was not well done of you at all..."

This wide eyed staring at his ruined stump of a weapon meant that he missed the pride's lionesses all started getting up and began stalking towards him.

"This will simply not do. You must see that. Are you all coming to greet me?" Kuno asked, confusion lightly marring his features.

They simply began growling deep in their chests, and began to bare their teeth at the nuisance who was rapidly showing why he had to be driven from their midst, at the very least.

"Something does not bode well," he murmured thoughtfully,

Chained World - SM: Lightning Round [Episode 202696]  
by Kestral

Usagi was not the only one training.

Makoto was training as well, using a log that had been bound in ropes for practicing her kicks. Neither Rei nor Minako had been spared either.

Which led to Ranma scratching his head and wondering how exactly this was happening.

Not the bit where Usagi occasionally ran by, leading a procession of ducks and geese and swan. He wasn't sure if they were angry at Usagi or just agitated.

He'd tried balance exercises for Minako. Simply stringing a rope between two poles and having her walk across - even using a staff to help balance her. Nothing hard - he walked across himself just to show her how it was done.

There had been no slack in the rope. So how exactly had Minako somehow managed to end up hanging from the rope by one ankle, wildly waving the staff around?

BONK!

How had Minako managed to knock Rei out by flailing around with the staff?

"This... might be harder than I thought," admitted Ranma to no one in particular. He glanced over to Makoto, who had abandoned her kicking practice to try and come to Minako's assistance.

BONK! WHACK! WHACK! BONK!

A somewhat more bruised Makoto retreated out of Minako's range.

Ranma watched as Usagi led the fowl parade towards Minako's practice area, looking around in case anyone from PETA were around. He had the feeling this was not going to go well.

Tatewaki Kuno could be incredibly clueless. No matter how one tried to pound an idea in there, he could resist it with all the determination of his vaunted samurai ancestors. Although most of said samurai ancestors were determined at something besides evading reality.

That said, he was capable of doing well enough on exams to squeak through the Japanese High School system.

"I fight... on," mumbled Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, rising star of the kendo world. Currently wearing a pair of large leaves in an improvised loincloth. Currently also wearing a number of scratches, having a couple of bite marks, and otherwise looking a bit worse for the wear.

A lioness snarled as she circled the tree that Kuno had managed to climb up.

"If I only had my sword," said Kuno as he looked below him. Surely if he had a true weapon this inconvenience would be overcome swiftly. As he lacked so much as an improvised tree branch to use at the moment, he was clearly not at his peak performance.

Still, all he had to do was wait. "Surely nothing else could go wrong this day and in time my patience shall be reward-" plish "-ed?"

Tatewaki Kuno held onto the tree as the rain began to fall. "Zounds. Surely the Shooting Star hath truly nowhere to go but up."

crackle - BOOM!

"That foul sorcerer that hath banished me here," said Kuno, coughing up a little smoke, "shall pay dearly for this affront."

Chained World - SM: Feminine Visitation [Episode 208508]  
by Kender

Getting hurt was something that came with training in the martial arts, and Ranma knew that. One didn't have to go as far as he and his father had to be injured. All that would have to happen would be that a foot would step in the wrong way, or that a practice punch wouldn't be blocked in time, and black eyes and sprained ankles could result. Inexperience did tend to 'help' in creating injuries, as it was easy to misjudge strength, speed, and ability when one didn't have a solid understanding of the Art itself.

He just wanted to know how exactly such a fact could come into play in such a way.

With a heavy sigh, he recognized that he had to work on getting some coordination into his girls. Oh, Makoto was certainly skilled enough, and Minako did apparently have some ability in sports, but they didn't seem to have much understanding in how group training could work. Heck, it was fairly embarrassing, seeing that Usagi had goose bites, and the others weren't exactly that well off either.

However, he knew that he couldn't exactly do everything to help them on his own. First off, he didn't have quite what was needed to do so, since his father and he had never carried about that much in first aid. Oh, they'd had aspirin and bandages, but he needed a full on kit to do a proper job. That meant bringing them to a doctor, which would meant that they'd have to strain to get there, or getting some care for them.

The latter had been more appealing, but he still felt more than a little guilty and embarrassed as he sent an apologetic smile towards the one that he'd called for. "Sorry 'bout this, but ya can see, we needed help."

"It's really no problem," Ami answered, nodding away his concerns as she held the handle of the first aid kit that she'd brought with both hands. "Something like this is worth coming to deal with."

"Yeah, but I still kinda feel bad for draggin' ya all the way out here."

"Don't worry about it. I've been thinking about coming to see you anyway... Um, I mean, all of you... That is, everybody here..."

"Uh, yeah. Gotcha..." he trailed off, blinking at her reddening cheeks.

"What I do find amazing is that you called me. I wouldn't have thought that you would know about my number or anything like that..."

"I asked the girls, and they told me. Kinda weird ta call outta the blue, but I worked through it. They do need help."

"Right. Good point. I really should get on to it," the blue haired girl agreed a bit shakily and headed over to where Minako was laying.

Frowning, the pigtailed boy wondered what her issue was, as he could tell that something was up with her. That wasn't about the blonde though, as he knew that the long haired girl had managed to not only knock herself silly with that pole, but had twisted just about everything that she could. Instead, he wasn't quite sure that he understood exactly what was going on with Ami.

As he glanced over at her, he recognized that she was at least a good healer, and did care about her friends. Whatever confusion he was getting didn't mess that up, but there was so much that could be a problem. Heck, he was still getting through the fact that she was to be his wife.

Not that he saw anything wrong with that, as she wasn't a bad sort. He'd seen some wives during his travels, and he was glad that he hadn't had to deal with some violent shrew becoming his fiancee. Ami was really quite welcome in comparison to them, and he had to admit that she was not someone that he had any real reservations against marrying. She was certainly smart, and had a quiet personality that didn't crush him with pressure like some fathers he could name. Near as he could tell, she was a supportive person who wouldn't make things at all awkward.

Of course, the fact that she was pretty did help in that factor. Hers was a slender beauty that looked good in the soft clothing that she wore, as she didn't need some flashy and revealing outfit to look good. In fact, the skirt that she had on was showing of her long legs to good effect even now. At the same time, he got to see how toned she was as she went to crouch next to where his newest slave lay. The firmness displayed as her skirt tightened around her backside spoke of regular exercise, and he could tell that whatever training that she'd been doing, it had helped her keep quite nicely fit.

Now that his hormones had been given exercise by his slaves, he could admit that he recognized the attraction that she held. This was a soft girl that would feel good in a guy's arms. Her supple body would pair nicely with his, and the firm breasts constrained under that blouse would fit rather well in his hands. Looking into her eyes as his mouth touched her soft lips, with his hands roaming over that smooth skin would be paradise. His back straightened as he recognized how welcome it would be to have those slim arms around him as he discovered how her body felt on his, with stiffening happening in other areas.

Realizing just what he was doing made him recognize that having such thoughts about her was likely to be called 'perverted'. Seeing as she hadn't done anything to be leered at unrepentantly, and had only been nice to him, he knew that he just might be demeaning her with that sort of mental image. Since he wasn't looking to be a lech, he knew that he'd have to find some sort of control somehow.

"Why is Master hitting his head against that tree?" Rei asked no one in particular.

Spotting her fiance whapping his forehead against the bark, Ami cocked her head to the side. "I do have to wonder..."

He was battered, bruised, and aching all over, but Tatewaki Kuno wasn't about to admit defeat. A firm will was needed to be a samurai, and he had that in spades. Travails of this sort would not crush him, and he was certain that he'd come back stronger from it. His clothing might have been in tatters, his body might have been covered in cuts, and his weapon might have been taken from him, but he would not falter.

No matter how long it would take, he'd get back to Japan and avenge himself on that foul sorcerer. The wind whipped at his cheeks, and the rain plastered his hair to his head, but he was going to push on. Finding a rock outcropping helped, and he used it to balance himself as he pressed onward, not wanting to stop for anything. It was not fit for man, no beast, but he'd still continue on until his dying day.

Resting his hand on the stone, he allowed himself to catch his breath and tried to figure out a strategy on dealing with this. Storms were ripping across the land, and the animals were not calmed by the disruption of their environment. Even then, he was going to keep on going, certain that he'd manage somehow to get his aching body that much further.

Sounds of shifting gravel sounded, and he twisted around to look up above him, which let him see a large shape looming on top of the rock. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was quickly apparent that there were several such figures nearby. None of them seemed ready to move against him, but he didn't want to take any chances. No matter the foe, he was not about to be attacked without a fight.

Some part of his mind noticed that they seemed to be human shaped though, and as he watched, he could tell that they moved on two legs. The curves of the shadows suggested that they were women, as he could recognize such shapeliness anywhere. Yet, he didn't have a clue as to why the delicate gender would be out here like this, and had to wonder why they would be put themselves at such risk.

Tilting his head back, he looked up at the figure on the rock, hoping for some sign as to her intentions.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky behind her, and he got a glimpse of fur in the spotted pattern of the leopard,

Chained World - SM: Recognition [Episode 208628]  
by Kestral

Ranma turned for solace in what he normally found solace in. The practice of the Art.

"Did you notice how he was looking at you?" Makoto asked Ami.

"Eh?" asked Ami, startled out of watching her fiance.

"He was really giving you the eye," said Makoto with a wink.

"What?!" squeaked Ami.

Makoto smiled. This certainly wasn't how she had once dreamed of it, but she was adapting. Ami was her friend and they'd all still be together, and Ami was always uncertain about her looks, but it looked like despite this being an arranged marriage - a certain chemistry WAS present.

At which point Makoto noticed that Ami had practically melted down in embarassment, with the deep red of Ami's blush contrasting against her hair. Well, Makoto felt like she was probably blushing too - she wasn't adapting THAT fast.

"Well, I don't know, he's a hard worker even if his heart doesn't seem to be into it," said the Ryokan owner. "And he doesn't seem to have a skill set applicable for working here. He's apparently used to hard work but we needed someone to do maintenance and he's entirely too soft for such tasks. Still, we normally would shift him around a bit to find something he's better at."

The member of the Bureau relaxed on his cushion, sipped his tea, and nodded politely. "Honestly, we've come across further information about Mamoru C1081-B that indicate there are potential problems with him."

"'Problems'?" asked the ryokan owner.

"Yes," said the Bureau. "I'm sorry, but I can't get into any further details at present. I don't know myself - it's all quite hush-hush and above my own security level."

"Oh, how disappointing," said the ryokan owner. "Here in the outskirts of Sendai things tend to be a bit laid back and quiet. Which is great for business but not all that good for excitement. So you'll give us a replacement?"

"Yes, would you prefer the substitute to be male or female?" asked the Bureau member.

"Another male would be preferable," said the owner. "In fact, can you see if you have someone who does plumbing? We could really use one of those."

"I'll check into it," promised the Bureau worker. "I'll bring the details by tomorrow."

"Usagi T1046-E, Makoto K1082-C, Rei H1085-D," said the worker at GeneWorks. "Scheduled for tomorrow by a friend of theirs. One other?"

"She's already been through the process," said Kunzite. "Minor treatment though."

"We've gotten a lot of those," agreed the disguised yoma as it looked over the photos. "It should make the Big Brawl very interesting indeed."

"When the slaves turn against their Masters, it should be a bloodbath," agreed Kunzite. "Be sure you invite these to try out our services."

Rei handled the sword, considering it as she extended the senses that the others didn't have.

She wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe something that the Slave Bureau had done. Her other senses seemed a little stronger after all that.

The sword was old, but not horrendously old. It also had a soul. So she knew within a moment of handling it what the heartbeat sensation meant, and that as she was looking into the sword that the sword was looking back.

After that it really wasn't much of a leap to figure out why the magic sword wielded by that that...

buffoon supplied the wind.

Yes, that buffoon, decided Rei. Why the sword had decided that the buffoon wielding it was NOT a worthy wielder.

The question in Rei's mind wasn't if any of their number would be a better wielder than the former owner of the sword. No, it was more like which would be best.

A moment of contemplation and changing the cold compress on her head, and she'd put enough scribbles and scratches through the names of Usagi and Minako to completely obscure them. That left her and Makoto, or Ranma.

Well, there was no reason they had to decide now. Though if it had been a bow, she'd have been more likely to choose herself.

Chained World - SM: Energies Of Purpose [Episode 215191]  
by Kender

She knew that she wasn't the best one to make a choice regarding the Art, but Rei couldn't see another option to pick. Oh, her Owner was certainly experienced enough to know what to choose, and Makoto had enough training to be the one to go to among the slaves, but there were other concerns at the moment. Her senses had automatically picked up on the concept that this sword was magic, but even then she couldn't be sure that she would be the best pick.

Not that she was particularly against training in the martial arts. In fact, she rather thought that she would be trained, and was already anticipating having her Master mould her into the sort of fighter that he'd want from her. Yet, she had to consider what might be actually fitting for their use of the sword, and having the best suited for wielding the sword would be way more helpful than anything else.

Although she did have to admit that if she was going to be trained in the Art, it might be best for her to be practicing kyudo. For some reason, using the bow and arrow seemed to suit her, and the fact was that she rather liked the idea. Besides, if anything else, that would help their dojo out, what with expanding their scope of styles, and there was some sort of... prestige that came with including kyudo in an organization's activities.

That was all for later though, and she sighed heavily as she considered what exactly she should do with the sword. Her Master or Makoto would likely know who would be best able to do sword fighting, but with the weapon being magical, there was a serious possibility that it would have special powers that would suit one person over another. It was like with entertainment, as in a person could sing or act, but wasn't always able to pull off both.

And on top of that, there was always the possibility that the sword was meant for one hand in particular.

To tell the truth, her powers could likely make her able to sense the sword's own energies and find out what it knew of its purpose and abilities. However, the problem was that she didn't know how well that could work out. A little concentration might be able to do it, but on the other hand, it might require meditation, a sacred fire, and special charms to be able to contact the sword's 'soul'. Of course, that supposed that the blade actually had enough of a consciousness to contact, and wasn't just empowered enough to give it some sort of 'instinctual' intellect.

There was no reason to not try though, since it could do a lot. If enemies came again, this could be a useful weapon to use in the upcoming fight. Their Master might need it, and she was rather sure that putting in a little effort now would be a big help in the long run. All that she had to do was to use her knowledge of rituals and spiritual energies to see if there was some indication as to what sort of power it might hold.

Just as soon as she recovered enough to not wince in pain, she'd try working on that. Hopefully, things would go better than the training that they'd already gone through, as that had been more absurd than anything else. Then again, she rather thought that it didn't always matter how well trained someone was, since their personalities hobbled them in ways that made them pathetic.

Why, one just had to look in the direction of that idiot that had been trying to use the sword earlier, as he was too stupid to recognize that he was showing off too much to actually be a threat. Then again, she rather disliked the idea of a threat coming her Master's way, as she rather liked him, and much preferred being his slave over some other options. Still, she was happy that the would be attacker was gone, and she rather hoped that wherever he was, he got plenty of reason to stay far away from there.

He saw the great wall first, its impressive structure inspiring awe at the sight of its grand size and strength. The gates opened with a great solemn dignity, looking to be many spans higher than any man's height. Inside, the street was wide and full of amazing buildings, each looking rather well designed and sturdy. Those structures that were obviously some sort of temples or palace dwarfed any man that might try to approach it.

"Ah, yes! You have obviously seen the greatness that is I, Tatewaki Kuno, and decided that you would bid be come to rest in this city of glory," the would be samurai declared, nodding in approval at what he saw as his confirmation as a grand warrior. "Surely you have seen my wondrous self as the right sort of guest to entrust with a guided tour to your city, possibly even to take over as ruler of your primitive tribe."

Now, this was all said as he was currently hog tied, and was being carried, hanging from a rather large pole. It didn't seem that any of them actually understood what he was saying, and if they did, they just paid him no mind. They just kept on moving along, ignoring his leers and pompous regards. Whatever they had taken him for was paramount on their minds, and his reaction to it was being immediately dismissed.

Kuno didn't seem to notice their apparent disinterest though, and puffed out his chest in the welcome that he was sure would come in this city,

Chained World - SM: Tatewaki Kuno & The City Of Leopard Women [Episode 215263]  
by Kestral

Tatewaki Kuno told himself that he was being brought to a place of safety by these leopard-skin-wearing women. That his manly charms had proven to be of great attractiveness to them, and they couldn't help themselves. But truly was his heart already spoken for by the fair Akane and he couldn't forsake her to frolic with these women.

Well, perhaps for an hour or two, in order to repay them for allowing him passage back to Japan.

Indeed, it could be easily argued that such was the duty of a samurai.

Odd that the city seemed entirely composed of such women. That all the women bore strong resemblence to each other. That... this was most odd.

Why were they going underground into some place that smelled dank and old?

Why did the single one of their number who was old and wrinkled have such a frightening laugh? Forsooth, it was more frightening and insane than even his own sister's laugh.

Still, a samurai could overcome any obstacle. He just needed to explain his position, if only one would come forward who spoke Japanese as any truly civilized person would.

"There must be some mistake," realized Kuno as they brought him down into a room that appeared to be designed as a jail cell.

The old woman seemed to find this most amusing for some reason.

"Time off," said Usagi, leading the others in. "LuckEE."

"I'm just shocked you won something, dumpling head," remarked Rei as she looked over the store - mainly preoccupied with thoughts of what to do with the sword that was back at the Master's campsite.

"Do you do makeovers?" asked Usagi as a bemused-looking store clerk came over.

"Oh yes," said Otori of GeneWorks. "It's our specialty."

Ranma ducked, dodged, sidestepped, and then flipped backwards to avoid the attacks.

The boy fighting him snarled and pulled back into a primarily defensive stance. "Aren't you going to attack?"

"Eventually," said Ranma, not in a particular hurry.

"Okay, then I'll have to put in more effort," said the boy, pulling a weapon out. "You do know that weapons are allowed in the Big Brawl?"

"Yup, standard gladiatorial match rules," said Ranma. "Nothing that can hurt the crowd, no attacks that include very toxic poisons, points awarded for showy or flashy attacks - so exotic weapons are likely to get points."

"Right," agreed the boy, letting the weight end of the chain dangle. "Kusarigama aren't used that much in arenas."

"That's cause it's too easy for the weapon to tangled up," said Ranma.

"Try it," said the boy, flicking a hand out. Though he didn't touch the weight, it shot out at Ranma.

Ranma blocked, letting the chain wrap around his left forearm, then charged forward.

Genma watched from the sidelines as Ranma practiced with one of their neighbors, who was also entered in the Big Brawl and also camping out.

The boy was apparently a self-styled ninja, but 'Akira' was apparently pretty good at his craft. He had the acrobatics down, and a few ninja techniques were being used in the sparring - though everyone involved knew that a LOT was going to be held back until the actual event. Nobody wanted to tip their hand early.

Once Ranma disarmed Akira, the ninja threw a spread of kunai.

Chained World - SM: Crossing Branches [Episode 220650]  
by Kender

This was what Ranma felt most at home with. Training for a fight, including sparring with friendly competitors was just the sort of experience that he liked. Oh, he wasn't looking to pound on someone, as he wasn't a bully. Rather, he wanted to experience the rush that came from challenging himself and proving that he was the best. It was something that he totally understood, and having Akira here helped in that regard. All that he had to do was to let himself fall into the familiar mindset of the spar, and see what it would take to get the most out of it, both in combat and in fun.

So, as he did a handstand and flipped over his new training buddy all in one rolling motion, that was perfectly understandable...

"Hey, you! I've got to ask you something!"

Well, he would have liked it better if someone hadn't just vocally barged into what was a companionable sparring match.

Irritated, he turned to look at what had just jolted him and his sparring partner out of their focus... and nearly let himself smile at the sight of what looked like his fiancee coming towards him. But after the momentary confusion of first sight, he realized that something was off with this vision. It took a moment for him to recognize what it was that bothered him, but he soon recognized that this girl had brown eyes, instead of Ami's blue ones. The hairstyle was different, and he sure as hell didn't think that he'd see that sort of angry look on the cram student's face.

Not that this girl wasn't a looker, as he wasn't quite that out of touch. She did have a nice appearance to her, but hers was the sort of figure that looked better in a racing suit, rather than a bikini. With the tone that she had, and the way that she moved, it was clear that she was a serious athlete of some sort, though finesse didn't seem to be her strong suit. Still, she was pretty, in a 'tomboyish' way, and he supposed that someone would find her more than appealing. Fortunately though, he had his slaves and Ami to keep him... occupied, so, even though his awakened hormones were telling him to consider her charms, he pushed them aside for the moment... and his sanity.

That was especially true as she had marched over to glare directly into his face. "Is something wrong with you, or are you just going to keep on staring at me?"

"Huh? No!" Ranma grunted, turning his head so that he could look off to the side. "Ya... just remind me of someone that I know."

"Yeah, right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play games with me. That sort of line's so old that it's ancient! If you want to come on to me, you'd have to come up with something better," she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?! Like I'd come on to you!"

"You just did!"

"No, I didn't! You just remind me of my fiancee. She's about your size, but the hair and eyes are wrong!" the pigtailed boy barked back at her.

"'Wrong'?! Are you saying that I've got bad... whatever?"

"Well, I didn't mean that. It's just, you two only look a little similar. Still, I'm glad that the engagement's to her, and not you."

The girl put her hands on her hips and pushed out her chest. "And what's wrong with me?"

"Other than you're some sort of... bear girl?"

"Grrr..."

"You're the one that came and butted in during our sparring exercise," Ranma growled, leaning his face in centimeters from hers.

"But..."

"Someone could've gotten hurt. If you'd interrupted us at a bad moment, someone could have gotten hurt."

"A mistake in throwing a kunai or a kick could put an eye out," Akira piped in, finally having something to say after watching the exchange.

"Exactly!"

"Fine," the girl allowed, pursing her lips as an embarrassed annoyance settled onto her shoulders. "I get your point. But it's not like I was trying to cause a problem."

"Then why come here?"

"Because I was looking for the ones who have this campsite. I asked around, and they're supposed to be staying here!"

Akira cocked his head before looking over the girl. "And who would you be looking for?"

"Someone named 'Saotome'."

"'Saotome'. Looks like she is after you."

"Seems that way," the boy in question muttered.

"Huh huh. And why are you looking for this guy here?"

"He is a Saotome?" she asked.

"One of them, anyway. But you still haven't answered my question. Or told us who you are, anyway."

"Ah, right! I'm Akane Tendo, and as for the reason as to why I came," she blurted out, and pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of her shorts. Unfolding it, she presented it towards the two boys. "See this?"

"'Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling'. 'Anything Goes School Martial Arts'. Kind of similar..." "Exactly, and when I was looking over the list of competitors, I decided that I'd find out what these guys might be trying to pull."

"And are you trying to do something underhanded, Saotome?"

"Like hell. I don't need to cheat to win fights. 'Sides, that's what my style is called."

"But it's just like what my family's style is..." Akane began.

Ranma just waved off her comment. "So what. I've seen plenty of styles with similar names. It isn't like there aren't lots of that sort of thing around. Think about how many schools are of 'karate', or of 'kendo', and you'd be counting for days."

"They're both 'Anything Goes'!"

"And? I've seen 'Anything Goes' on a lot of things. Heck, I've even heard of an 'Anything Goes' tea ceremony!"

"I suppose that could happen..."

"Pretty much."

Narrowing her gaze at the pigtailed boy, Akane didn't look convinced. "In any case, that doesn't change the fact that you haven't come up with a reason why our schools have similar names."

With a small groan, Ranma realized that he couldn't quite argue with her on that point, but wasn't sure about what he could tell her,

Chained World - SM: Tatewaki Kuno, Misadventurer At Large [Episode 220858]  
by Kestral

Setsuna Meiou watched, the nondescript car she was leaning against being her own.

SOMETHING had altered the past. Something catastrophic. The really unsettling thing was that it had apparently been her, well another version of herself.

Tampering with the past to that extent was forbidden, dangerous as all get out, and quite likely to erase the person doing it through the very alteration.

Fortunately, time was something she had. So she'd gathered clues, gotten involved, and tried to work out a suitable Plan A. Also a Plan B and Plan C, but it was Plan A that had been her main concern until a nice spring day when two dimensional wanderers had popped in from outside. Which had her come up with Plan E (the less said about Plan D the better).

Usagi had been enslaved as Setsuna had foreseen, followed by the other Inner Senshi. Their own preconceptions and knowledge of the slave role had been used as a foothold. Now they were with the one person on the planet in the right position who would only use them if they asked really nice.

It was a start. The problem was that she wasn't omniscient. Records from this time weren't available in the future but she knew bits and pieces. The Big Brawl was very very important - as it was the first time that Ranma and his father ran into the more organized Evil Kingdom thing. Sailor Moon had run into such, as had the Inners, but they'd mainly gone up against Jedite and a few lower level yoma.

Ah, as expected, Akane Tendo was now trying to hit Ranma Saotome. Using her enhanced strength and speed, she was still missing the boy who was her target while Akira sat back and watched.

And there went Akane's precision as she lost her temper. Hopefully some of Ranma's tendency to goad his opponents could be actively suppressed in the future. Otherwise that job offer would be a bit difficult to arrange.

Setsuna checked her watch and frowned slightly. Amusing as all this was, she had schedules to keep if she wanted to keep the resources and authority she had here and now. Since those little perks were able to add to her chance of pulling this off, it was necessary to put up with the inconveniences that came with them.

Kuno was delusional. If his brain were a computer, it would be flashing up [File Not Found] and [Cannot Connect To Reality] signs every so often during normal operations.

Kuno was also capable of getting a clue when it was beaten into his head or he stumbled sufficiently hard over it. Unless that piece of reality was directly against one of those delusions it could make it through without problem. If it DID fly in the face of a delusion, it had to be pretty direct to have any chance of being understood.

Tatewaki Kuno stumbled over the debris of the floor, reached down to grab the offending garbage, and realized he was holding a human skull. That still had bits of skin and hair.

As he stared at the grisly object in his hand, he couldn't help but notice that the back of the skull had been opened up. As he was realizing this, he also noted that the skull had been gnawed on.

At first, Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, rising star of the Kendo world, heir to his family fortune - was not quite able to put the various pieces together.

When he did, he signalled this to the world by squealing like a six year old girl and throwing the offending object against a wall.

There was a time for calm rational discourse, for meetings of the minds, for negotiation and diplomacy.

On the other hand, Tatewaki Kuno realized quite correctly that this was not one of those times. No, this was one of the times to pursue a course of action sometimes referred to as "getting the hell out of Dodge."

Finally, one of the old bars gave way to his savage yanking, and Tatewaki Kuno had a makeshift bokken in his hands.

Chained World - SM: Fearless... But Not (Totally) Stupid [Episode 242677]  
by Kender

If one were to ask many of those who knew Tatewaki Kuno about him, they would agree that he was certainly not a coward. In fact, he was actually so bold as to not realize when he should step back and take stock of what was going on. To many, he was a living example of the quote, 'For fools rush in where angels fear to tread'.

The thing was that he understood survival, and even he knew that keeping one's self alive meant not being where danger was.

Oh, his mind put its own unique spin on the concept of how to manage that particular idea. As far as he figured it, one didn't go rushing into face forces of physics, like an earthquake or a whirlpool, you didn't try to directly fight it. When a typhoon would hit his home, he'd go and hunker down much as any of his neighbors would, and wouldn't try and force his will upon something brought about by the gods.

And right now, he had much to keep himself occupied in that regard. Through thoughts that were terribly direct, especially for him, he realized that he didn't want to be there. Obviously, these local women, who were obviously opposite of his pure and tidy Akane Tendo, were clearly trying to put him into some sort of horribly unpleasant difficulty. Given that he really did not want to give them the satisfaction of succeeding at his expense. So, rather than wanting to face whatever it was that they were putting him in front of, he was looking to punish them for their transgressions. However, he did not wish to burden himself with reeducating the whole city, and figured that leaving them to their misbehavior would be appropriate for now.

Fortunately, he had his weapon now, and so he could do something about it. Focusing his energies, he sliced through the exit of his cell, and charged through the resulting opening, allowing the dust and debris to blind them to his movements. Then he ran forward, swinging his makeshift 'blade' as best he could at all those who were in his path. It was not as good as a true sword would be, but he was perfectly able to send the barely clad enemies flying. Walls shattered under his attacks as he ran, and the roads exploded from his slashes.

They all made to maneuver around him... but Kuno did not aim to be going through any fancy footwork. Rather, he would be like the surely wielded blade, slashing through all that was in front of him. Cutting away all opposition before him, he'd put as much distance between him and those who would aim to bind him down. No, he had better things to do than to be kept in a place of darkness when he could bring glory to the world at large.

Still, he had to get free of their presence, and so he raced from the hidden grounds behind the outcroppings and dashed across the open fields, with the howls of the angry women behind him. No doubt they had little desire to lose what they had seen as a most worthy capture, but he did not see them as being the proper ones to keep him. As such, he headed out along some hills and lands until he saw what seemed to be a sheltering bundle of gnarled trees.

Oddly enough, there was an apparently pitted stone pillar there, but he ignored it, and headed through the twisted bits of growth. Almost as if it was trying to choke off any life from coming into the place, the bushes and thorny plants blocked any real path, forcing him to cut through them with his makeshift bokuto. Deeper and deeper he went, certain that nothing would keep him from getting through.

What he did find surprised him, as a great stone structure faced him, looking to have been built of obsidian, at least from the dark face it presented. Twin spires, built like the halves of a pyramid, or the horns of a great beast topped off a solid and hard edged structure, with some sort of reliefs etched into the walls. Massive statues stood guard, both at the walkway to the building, and at the entrance.

Recognizing this as a place of no little significance, Kuno hurried in, certain that no local would dare intrude on what had to be a place of prominence. They, even more than him, would have to know the importance of such a thing, and so he was sure that it would keep him safe. After all, they would not want to poke into this sort of place, which would mean that they could not search for him. Due to that, they would not find him here.

Satisfied that he had found himself a haven, he strode in, sure that nothing would bother him now. He could take a rest, and care for himself in a structure that no doubt had major importance to those who lived in this area. For them to have created such a place as this, it meant that it had to be meant for honoring one of their gods. Looking around, he was certain that the being here had to be rather revered, as they had built strong walls capable of standing the test of ages for the being in question. Even as he walked in, wondering where he could find the makings of a torch, he did not see the flickerings of the shadows around him.

Basically, it was rather unfortunate that Kuno could not even read the local language, never mind the ancient dialect that he'd thought of as mere decorations. Had he been able to do that, then he might have been able to read the carvings on the pillar that he'd passed. That was pretty important... given that it warned any who found it that to keep on that path was to find the 'Temple of Ancient Evil'.

Given that he had an ignorance that wasn't even from his own delusions, he had a legitimate reason to not know that as he searched for a place to hunker down,

Chained World - SM: Evil Doings [Episode 242685]  
by Kestral

Tatewaki Kuno moved away from the door as the searchers came close to the building but seemed reluctant to approach.

One, a big brawny woman of much muscle, ragged hair, and carrying two large axes made of bone, came a little too close to the temple.

Tatewaki Kuno was sure he hadn't blinked. There was a sudden movement though, felt more than seen, and suddenly there was no fur-and-bone-wearing woman approaching his position. There was only a headless corpse that stumbled and fell to the ground.

Well, that explained why his pursuers were reluctant to approach.

There was a sudden ratcheting sound, followed by a large metal grate falling into place in front of the entry.

Tatewaki Kuno was fearless. Which was a good thing, because otherwise he'd probably be terrified at this point.

Since he wasn't though, he would simply find a place to take a nap and then escape when the poorly-bathed women retired from their vigil.

As amusing as watching Akane Tendo try to belt Ranma Saotome was, Setsuna Meiou reflected that she WAS on a schedule.

Actually though, she didn't find it amusing. Not at all. She simply recorded the event as part of the file on Ranma Saotome for when her superiors within her little agency had questions. These would indicate something of Ranma's physical capabilities at the very least.

Such was necessary as the job offer would have to be handled very very carefully and Ranma would be examined with great attention to detail.

Checking her watch again, Setsuna noted the time and got back into her car. The offer of employment would have to be tendered at another time, after the requisite departments had come to their decisions.

Akane finally stumbled to a halt as it became quite obvious that this 'Ranma' was going to just continue to dodge everything she threw at him. Well, that and she was out of breath.

When she did that she noticed that the other boy was sitting back, drinking tea from a thermos, and looking rather amused.

"Why - why won't you fight back?" asked Akane between great heaving breaths.

"Why should I?" responded Ranma. "I told you - I don't know why our martial arts have similar names. You'd have to take that up with my oyaji. If we're gonna spar, we spar. Otherwise save it for the Nerima Big Brawl - you know there are people scouting out the competition."

"Eh?" asked Akane, straightening and looking around. "Where?"

"There was one woman parked over on the road there, she left," said the watching boy. "There's one guy in a ninja night suit over in that tree about twenty meters to the South. There's also someone with a telephoto lens poking out of their tent directly East."

Akane blinked, got her breathing under control, and then grimaced as glancing at the two locations revealed a tent flap moving and a rather obvious ninja with a camera. She also recognized the ninja. "Sasuke."

"The ninja or the guy in the tent?" asked the spectator to their little match.

"The ninja works for the Kuno estate," said Akane.

Chained World - SM: Having A Word [Episode 243400]  
by Kender

With his lips moving and him looking at his hands as he went, Genma felt a little like a fool. It was entirely possible that those around him might have thought that he was crazy, but at least that could be misled that way. Considering all that was on his plate, he needed to focus on his own thoughts right then.

Fortunately for him, he'd been able to give the girls some time off. Training them in the Art was likely to be a good idea, even if it seemed that it might not go as smoothly as he'd like. They did bring up some special possibilities though, as he knew that they could do the work for him and his boy. But for all the fact that they could deal with paperwork, carry packs, or cook for them, they did also gave them the chance to get some money. That would certainly be wonderful, since it was getting to be bothersome to sleep on hard ground, and eating nothing more complicated than soup.

Having the boy start teaching was sounding better and better, though it likely would be a challenge to find a dojo for them to use. But then, he was not only pleased about his idea to go get the slaves, but to also get his boy engaged. That girl would not only help with the continuance of the Saotome line, but was likely to bring in a good income herself. Having a doctor as a daughter in law wouldn't be all that bad.

And as he came back to his camp, he took a long look at where things seemed to be changing in his favor. They were possibly going to have a settled future, they had another competition to win, and his son was getting along with his fiancee. At least, that was what it seemed until he heard raised voices, and peered over to see his son scowling at a blue haired girl of about his age.

Then Genma took a second look, and quickly began to realize that this was not his son's intended bride. The shade and cut of her hair was off, and her musculature was tighter. Once he actually looked, it was clear that they were two different girls, but the similarity was surprising.

"Now, now, boy," Genma murmured as he came up to them. "What's got you so uptight?"

"It's not me, Pop. This girl's all bent out of shape," Ranma drawled.

"That much I can see."

"Great. Nice to know that you'll take in the obvious."

The girl looked between the two of them. "Hold on a second. You're his father."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Great. Maybe then I'll get an answer to my questions someday."

"Girl, it's not like we can give you lessons or anything..." the elder Saotome began.

"I don't want that! And my name is Akane!"

"I see..."

"And if you really want to be as willing to help as you'd like to seem, then try explaining this!" Akane snapped, thrusting a piece of paper at him.

"What's this now?"

"Oh, don't try to play dumb. You have to know. 'Anything Goes Martial Arts'? 'Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling'? Come on."

"You have a problem with them?"

Her eyes flashed, just before she glanced over at Ranma and seemed to twitch. "No, not both. Just one. Like why your school has the same name as mine!"

"Hmmm... That is quite interesting...

"No, it's not! It's insulting! This is my family's school that we're talking about, and I don't want someone just... copying it!"

"Eh? What are you trying to suggest?" Genma asked, though his expression was expectant.

"Well, just how did your school come about?!"

"It's a branch school."

"What?" Akane shifted slightly back towards the younger Saotome. "But my father didn't say anything about our school having someone break off from it."

"I don't know what goes on with your father, but my school split away from the Founding School of Anything Goes. And I'd think that your family's style would have to be another branch as well, if it's related."

"Oh, and so we couldn't be the original?"

Genma nodded. "Certainly. The master of that school was a demon whose name should never be mentioned again, for fear of calling him back to be with us."

"He can't be that bad..."

"The old master stole wherever he could, and harassed women everywhere, stealing their... intimates, and touching them inappropriately. On top of that, he'd even leave his students to take the blame for whatever he did."

"Okay, so that's not good."

"Certainly not. It was a dark day, and when he was finally sealed away, it was a wonderful day."

"Are you saying that my school comes from... that?"

"I don't know. To find that out, I'd suggest talking to your own father," Genma told her, 


End file.
